


Development

by HeliumStar



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Art, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, He deserves to be happy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Sebastian and Lily are an adorable family, Sebastian is a detective, Sebastian is a dilf dodging single moms, Slow Burn, Stefano is a photographer, Stefano is also Lily's hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliumStar/pseuds/HeliumStar
Summary: "I tend to keep to myself.""Because you like it that way?""Because it's easier that way."Sebastian struggles to balance work, social life, and raising his daughter when he's sent to a strangely familiar murder scene. While Lily thinks it's high time he eases down on work and worries to go out more, Sebastian can't bring himself to focus on anything but work and Lily until he meets someone who's very good at distracting him from the stress and concerns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have no self-control! :)
> 
> I know I already have several ongoing stories, but I'm so impulsive and weak when it comes to new ideas and plot bunnies. Maker, give me the strength to not collapse under the stress and ambition!
> 
> Anyway. My latest obsession (and the most intense for several years tbh) is Sebste, so here's some Sebste. Enjoy it. I am. Too much probably... :)

"I find it quite repulsive. It's hardly decent to display such gruesome things in a gallery such as this. There are children here."

Sebastian can't help but roll his eyes and before he knows it, he has opened his mouth to speak. "It's art. It's meant to provoke thoughts and emotions," he says. "If you don't like it, you certainly don't have to keep looking at it."

The woman sneers at him and huffs out a breath of air. "No one asked you," she mutters dryly.

"No one asked you either," Sebastian points out.

With a snort and a displeased grunt, the woman turns on her heels and storms away. Sebastian smiles at her retreating form before going back to study the work of art displayed on the wall.

It is a framed photograph of a naked woman. Her face tilted up and her eyes closed, as what looks like blood drips from the sky onto her forehead, drenching her head and shoulders in the crimson liquid.

Sebastian wouldn't go so far as to call it repulsive but it is intriguing, in a morbid kind of way.

A man wanders to stand beside him and admire the photograph. "Do you always tell old ladies off when they're being insufferable?" He asks.

"Only if I can't help myself," Sebastian replies. He glances at the man, who stands with his fingers pressed to his chin. He is wearing thin leather gloves on his hands and is dressed in a stylish purple suit.

The stranger turns to him and bows his head. Half his face is concealed behind his neatly styled hair, but the half that isn’t hidden is adorned by a charming smile. "Thank you, friend. It would be... unsuitable for me to tell her off myself," he says.

Humble doesn't quite suit the man standing before Sebastian. The cocky tone of his voice doesn't match his words. "You're Mr. Valentini, then?" Sebastian asks.

"You know of me?" Valentini sounds flattered and gently swats a hand in Sebastian’s direction. "Oh. Of course you do. You're here, aren't you?"

Sebastian just barely avoids rolling his eyes. "Actually, I'm here for my daughter's sake. She's the one who wanted to see the exhibition. She is a big fan of your work."

Mr. Valentini looks surprised before glancing around the room. "Your daughter?"

Sebastian nods. "My daughter Lily," he confirms. "She should be somewhere around here." He turns and scans the room for his daughter and spots her over by a set of photographs depicting bloody handprints on a sheet of glass. He waves to get her attention. "Lily, come here for a moment."

"Just a second, dad!"

The artist looks stunned to see that Lily, the daughter who is obviously a fan of his work, is nothing but a child. Maybe eleven or twelve years of age with dark hair, bright eyes and a camera of her own hanging around her neck.

"Oh my," Valentini says, obviously taken aback. "That's... she must be an interesting little girl."

"She's a sweetheart," Sebastian says affectionately.

"And you're not... concerned about her... interest in my art?"

Sebastian reacts to the tone Valentini uses. It's heavy with concern. "Should I be?" He asks as he glances around the room to try and assess the artworks. "I'll be honest with you, I'm not very sure what little girls are interested in. I'm a detective, so I'm a bit dulled I suppose."

"I'm sure you know what you're doing," Valentini says as Lily comes running. She immediately recognizes him and skids to an abrupt stop before changing direction and disappearing behind a corner.

"She's a bit shy," Sebastian explains with a sigh. "Excuse me." He leaves Valentini's side to find his daughter. "Sweetie?" He finds her lingering behind a pillar, pretending to be interested in a fancy 'no smoking' sign. "Lily, that's Mr. Valentini. I thought you wanted to meet him."

Lily promptly shakes her head. "I'm good," she says. "He must be busy."

"I'm sure he has a minute or two to talk about his work," Sebastian says. "Didn't you say on the way here that you were hoping he'd be here?"

Again, Lily shakes her head. "I changed my mind. I want to go home now."

"Now? Are you sure?" Sebastian asks. She nods, and Sebastian holds out his hand, which his daughter promptly takes hold of. "If that's what you want," he says.

"Yes. Let's go now."

They walk towards the exit. Sebastian looks over his shoulder at Mr. Valentini and gives an apologetic smile and a wave. Valentini smiles back and offers a slight bow of his head as Sebastian and Lily leave the gallery.

-

Loretta walks down the street with her bag pressed tightly between her arm and her body. She's not frightened, but walking back home late at night has always been a bit nerve-wracking. She runs her hand through her hair, it's still damp from the shower she took not too long ago which makes the already chilly night even cooler.

She turns a corner and almost walks head first into a woman, who giggles uncontrollably and is pulled out of the way by a man that appears to be her date. The couple continues down the road, zigzagging on the sidewalk as they make their way through the night.

Loretta watches them for a moment while she lets her elevated pulse settle. She stands still for a handful of seconds before continuing.

She hears steps behind her, rushed and coming right for her. She tenses and a man passes her. He's tall, dressed neatly and seems to be in a hurry. However, he doesn't seem to have minded her at all.

Again, Loretta has to force herself to relax. It's not like she's in a dangerous part of town. If anything, this part of town should be safe with all the high-end stores, fancy apartments and roomy penthouses.

A gleam in a store window catches her attention, and she turns her head to look. Rings, necklaces, and earrings litter the glass shelves on the other side of the armed windows. A sleek bracelet adorned with an intricate inscription makes her stop to look closer.

She knows she should be heading home, but a few seconds she can spare.

Loretta leans in close, to be able to have a proper look. She can imagine herself wearing something like that. Perhaps not with her current pay, but maybe... in a year? She makes a mental note of the designer's name and steps back from the window.

Her eyes focus on the glass of the window. She spots her reflection, and behind it, she sees a familiar face.

-

"Dad!"

Sebastian wakes with a start, pushing himself to sit up in bed. He turns and spots his daughter standing next to the bed with a pillow hugged tightly against her chest. Her cheeks are wet with tears and her lips quiver as she's fighting not to start crying again. Sebastian doesn't hesitate to sweep his legs out from under the covers to sit on the side of the bed and face her.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her. "What happened?"

Lily nuzzles her face into the crook of her father's neck. "I had a bad dream," she whines. "A really bad one."

"Honey..." Sebastian coos, lifting his daughter into his lap. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It..." Lily mumbles. "No," she then decides. "Not now." She gives her father a guilty look. "Can I sleep here tonight? With you?"

"Of course," Sebastian says, gently pushing a few strands of her hair out of her eyes. "There's always room for you here."

Sebastian tucks his daughter into the spot next to himself and kisses her cheek. Lily wraps her arms around his bicep when he lies back down. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" she whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Sebastian promises and gives her nose a playful pinch. "Now try and get some sleep. You have school in the morning, and it'd be really bad if you fell asleep in class."

Lily answers that with a tired smile, before nestling among the pillows and making herself comfortable. She falls asleep within a minute.

Sebastian lies awake for a while, watching over his sleeping daughter. Her nightmares have been less frequent lately, but from time to time she comes running; crying and asking Sebastian to console her which Sebastian always does. He would do anything for his little girl.

Sebastian relaxes, just as Lily seems to have done, and gives in to sleep with his daughter curled up next to him.

-

When Sebastian wakes up in the morning Lily sits on the other side of the bed with her back turned against him. It's rather obvious that she's trying to be sneaky, the way she sits with her legs drawn up to her chest and her head bent down.

Sebastian stifles a yawn. "What are you doing, sweetie?" he asks her.

Lily jumps and looks over her shoulder. Her cheeks flush with heat. "Nothing," she mumbles, struggling to appear innocent.

"Is that so?" Sebastian sits up and sees what his daughter is trying to hide from him. Myra's wedding band. For just a moment, Sebastian's chest tightens. "Honey..."

"I was just looking," Lily quickly defends herself. Her gaze drops back down to the golden ring. "I just wanted to look at it," she mumbles sadly. "I miss her."

"I know, honey."

Lily looks at him. "Don't' you miss her, dad?"

Sebastian feels a lump start to form in his throat. He does miss Myra. Every day is a struggle not to fall back into grief and despair, and some days he finds himself sitting there, just like Lily, staring at the ring he'd once given Myra. 

He gives her daughter a mournful nod. "I miss her every day." He holds his hand out, and Lily drops the ring into it.

A jolt of pain shoots through Sebastian as he stares at the ring, just a little too long. He quickly closes his fingers around the precious metal and forces himself to smile at his daughter. "How about some breakfast?" he asks.

"Okay," Lily mumbles and slides out of bed, wandering out of the room to get ready.

With a low sigh, Sebastian leans over and places Myra's ring back where he keeps it. On the nightstand on the other side of the bed. Myra's side of the bed. Her ring matches the one he wears on his finger, still.

It takes him several minutes to drag himself out of bed and get dressed. He and Lily silently go through their morning routine, and it isn't until Sebastian's standing by the stove, frying eggs and Lily is eating her cereal that the mood lightens.

The young girl has her camera in her lap, and fiddles with it between bites of frosted flakes.

"Lily," Sebastian sighs, giving her a stern look. "What did we say about cameras by the table?" The young girl takes on a challenging look before raising her camera and snapping a photo of her increasingly irritated father. "Lily," he warns her softly.

"Fine." Lily gives in with a sigh and hands the camera to her father.

Sebastian goes to leave the camera in the living room and puts the camera on the coffee table. Lily will no doubt pick it back up the moment she's finished her breakfast, he thinks as he wanders back to the kitchen to finish cooking his own breakfast, consisting of fried eggs and a cup of very strong coffee.

The moment Sebastian sits down to enjoy said eggs and coffee his cell phone, which he'd left in the living room to charge, rings. "Perfect," Sebastian grunts and gets back up to answer the phone.

Lily watches him go with a teasing grin as she shovels another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Sebastian can't help but smile at her and give her head a gentle pat as he passes her.

"Hello?" Sebastian answers the phone.

"Sebastian? We've got a situation up in Diamond Hills. Gonna need you here ASAP." The voice on the other side of the telephone line belongs to Juli Kidman, and Sebastian can hear Captain Parson shout in the background. "Double time, Castellanos."

"I'm on my way," Sebastian sighs and hangs up the phone and heads back into the kitchen. "Honey, I have to drop you off a little earlier today. How soon do you think you can be ready?"

Lily hums. "I just have to finish my juice."

Sebastian strides over to the table and sits down to at least try and get a couple of bites of eggs and a few sips of coffee in him before they have to get going.

They finish their breakfast, or at least Lily does before Sebastian quickly cleans up and ushers his daughter out to the car.

It takes Sebastian a little over ten minutes to get to and drop Lily off at her school. She gets out of the car and runs off to catch up with her friends before Sebastian has time to say goodbye. As usual. It takes another fifteen minutes to drive to the address Kidman texted him earlier.

When Sebastian arrives at the scene, it's already surrounded by four squad cars and almost a dozen officers. As Sebastian pulls over to park, he spots Juli Kidman leaning against one of the squad cars. She arches an eyebrow as Sebastian steps out of his car. "Took you long enough," she says.

"Had to drop Lily off, and you know it," Sebastian says, pulling his blazer from the backseat and puts it on.

"I suppose." Juli sighs. Sebastian turns his head and spots the Captain shouting at a handful of officers, who all look to become more and more irritated by the second. Juli shakes her head. "He just shouted two photographers off the scene, but now he can't seem to stop shouting..." She turns to Sebastian with a tired expression. "Maybe you could talk him down?"

Sebastian adjusts his tie. "I didn't come here to babysit," he mutters. "What's going on?"

Juli watches him for a moment before pushes herself away from the car and wanders further into the alley with Sebastian in tow. "We got a call early this morning about a woman passed out in an alley in Diamond Hills. When we got here, she was much more than just passed out." She gestures to a tent that has been erected in the alley.

"Christ," Sebastian sighs and walks over, gently pushing the flap of the tent and stepping inside. He grunts in dismay at the sight. "Do we know who she is?" he asks as Juli steps in behind him.

"Loretta Bryant," Juli mumbles. "Time of death is estimated to around two this morning, she had all her belongings on her. Wallet, ID, phone... was all in her purse, that was found here in the alley. All untouched."

Sebastian curses under his breath. "So some sicko did this for fun?"

He crouches next to the body. The young woman, Loretta, lies on the asphalt like she's resting, with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes blown wide. There's a red rose in her hand, its color eerily similar to the pool of blood she lies in. He can’t help but think that the scene is strangely familiar.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Sebastian sighs and gets back up. "Any witnesses? Do we know where she was last night?"

Juli pouts, averting her gaze from the body. "No witnesses, and no cameras in the alley. Forensics are going through her records as we speak, they'll come up with something." She steps back out of the tent, and Sebastian follows. "Let's hope they do it fast," Juli mutters.

Sebastian agrees with a nod.

"Castellanos! There you are!" Captain Parson shouts from the other side of the alley.

Juli and Sebastian both let out a heavy sigh. "Good luck," Julie whispers, leaning closer to Sebastian and patting him on the back. "You're going to need it."

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, I had some MAJOR trouble with this chapter because something happened with the document and the formatting got all messed up so I had to try and fix it. It's possible I might have missed something, so please let me know if there's a problem.
> 
> Oh, and enjoy! :)

**Chapter 2**   
"I'm home!" Lily calls out as she steps through the doors to the house. She silences down the moment she spots her father stretched out on the couch, sleeping. 

As silently as she can, Lily closes the door behind her and sheds her jacket, hanging it up on the hooks by the door. 

Sebastian stirs on the couch but doesn't wake. 

Lily smiles to herself as she takes her camera out of her bag and snaps a photo of her father. The familiar, and loud click echoing in the room. She smiles down at the camera, studying the image on the tiny screen.

"I heard that," Sebastian mumbles groggily, peering an eye open to look at his daughter, who giggles childishly. "When did you come home, honey?"

"Just now." Lily raises her camera and takes another photo of Sebastian, who since long have gotten used to the camera flashes and the inevitable embarrassment his daughter will cause him with the photograph.

Sebastian turns over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before glancing at his watch. A quick nap had turned into a two-hour ordeal, and several documents and reports were scattered across the coffee table. He sits up and runs his fingers through his hair. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

Lily shrugs. "I'll do them later."

"Lily," Sebastian murmurs.

"I will do them now."

Sebastian smiles at his daughter and ruffles her hair. "That's my girl." He watches her disappear up the stairs and then takes a moment to wake up before looking at the files before him. Kidman had already claimed the task of interviewing the current suspects, the man Loretta had been meeting before the murder. Sebastian was tasked with taking care of the paperwork, as well as notifying the family.

Loretta’s mother had collapsed in a heap when Sebastian brought the news to her, and for a moment Sebastian felt his heart break for the poor woman. He couldn’t possibly know what it would be like to lose a child, but he had a pretty good guess, and his stomach twisted uncomfortably at the mere thought of losing his own daughter.

His cell phone, discarded on the table among the files, vibrates and Sebastian quickly picks it up to have a look at the text message. Hopefully, it's Juli with something other than paperwork for him.

It's not Juli, but a message from a generic dating app Lily's installed. Sebastian groans and dismisses the notification before tossing the phone back on the table and rises to stand.

Another message pops up on the phone's display, and Sebastian begrudgingly picks it back up.

He replies to the message and eyes the rather stiff conversation once more. It's a miracle it's gone anywhere with Sebastian's poor people skills.

It was Lily's idea to try and get a date. Not because she is especially eager for her father to actually date someone, but because she is convinced it would make him happier. 

Sebastian doesn’t agree but had for Lily's sake created a profile on a popular dating app. He had been slightly horrified to discover that most of his matches were with single moms from Lily's school. Sebastian had been dodging moms at parent-teacher gatherings for years, and after reading that their hobbies mostly consisted of yoga, cooking classes and spiritual journeys his determination to avoid them had doubled.

He sighs and shoves the phone into his pocket, catching a glimpse of the ring on his finger. Removing it was difficult. It isn't in any way, other than emotionally, stuck, but Sebastian can't bring himself to take it off. 

Sebastian catches a slight movement in the corner of his eyes and turns to the stairs with a huff. "Weren't you going to go and do your homework?" he asks, and Lily shifts awkwardly where she's crouched in the stairs.

"Was that Sandra?" she asks.

"Perhaps," Sebastian mumbles.

"Are you two going to go on a date?"

Sebastian snorts. "Not right now," he mutters. "But that doesn't matter." He walks over to the stairs and puts his foot on the first step. Lily quickly stands. "I told you to do your homework, didn't I?" He smiles at his daughter, hands and fingers extending menacingly.

Lily gives a shout before she runs up the stairs laughing, with her father running behind her. He catches her just as she's about to enter her room and sweeps her off the ground and up into his arms. Lily shrieks with laughter as he tickles her.

Sebastian sets his daughter down on her bed and gives her sides a few more tickling pokes for good measure. Her cheeks are red and her eyes watery from laughter. He smiles at her, and she beams back up at him.

"I love you, dad," she says.

"I love you too, honey," Sebastian replies in a heartbeat. "Now. What do you say you do your paperwork, and I do mine?"

-

"Something's not right, Sebastian," Juli sighs as she glares down at the paper cup in her hand. "The guy who saw her last says he doesn't know what happened. He's got an alibi, though it's shady. Her mother's so heartbroken she can't speak, and the boyfriend is a mystery. "

Sebastian hums and thinks for a moment, taking a sip from his own cup of coffee. "An alibi is an alibi. Have you checked it out?"

"I've got it covered. The boyfriend’s coming in for another round later today. You’re welcome to come and watch."

"You need help with anything? Right now it feels like I'm on vacation... with paperwork," Sebastian mutters. 

Kidman finally flashes a smile. "Not at the moment, no. You keep up the good work."   
Sebastian rolls his eyes and spots Lily waving from the other side of the park. He waves back. 

Lily lingers for a few more moments before she runs over. "I found a great spot for photos. Won't you come and take photos with me?" She grabs her father's sleeve and gives it a gentle tug in the direction she just came from. "Please."

"Why don't you ask Kidman?" Sebastian suggests.

"Juli, please!" Lily says, turning to Kidman with a pleading look. "Pretty please."

Sebastian wants to laugh when Juli is dragged off but refrains from doing so. He doesn't need Kidman to hand over more tedious work. He stays seated and checks his phone as Lily drags Kidman away for an impromptu photo shoot. Sebastian is just glad it's not him for once.

"Oh! Is that you, Mr. Castellanos?" A woman's voice calls out behind Sebastian. He jumps, face contorting into a grimace. "It is!"

Sebastian quickly clears his face of annoyance and glances over his shoulder, pretending to be surprised to see the woman jogging towards him. She's short with long blonde hair and has a baby bouncing on her hip. She waves enthusiastically and comes to sit down on the bench with him. Suddenly Sebastian wishes he'd gone with Lily.

"I thought it was you I saw!" The woman chirps, cradling her drooling child in her arms. "It's me, Helena. Remember? My daughter's friends with your Lily."

"Of course." Sebastian shifts uncomfortably. "Good to... uh... see you."

"Oh, you’re too sweet, Mr. Castellanos," Helena gushes and looks around. "Is Lily around? It's such a nice day to be outside, isn't it?"

"Sure," Sebastian says, trying to will Kidman and his daughter to appear before them. "Lily's just run off to do... things. Somewhere."

Helena chuckles. "Kids, right?" She nudges Sebastian's arm, and he resists the urge to recoil.

"Right."

"Are you here by yourself?"

Sebastian glances at Helena before shaking his head. "No. My partner's here too, she and Lily went to take photos." He gestures to the brush of vegetation Lily and Kidman had disappeared behind. 

Helena hums, rocking the baby in her arms. "Partner, huh?" she asks, a look of distaste just barely making it to her eyes. "Well. Sebastian, may I call you that? I just want you to know that I understand what it's like to have a daughter your age. It's a... challenging time. Especially on your own."

Sebastian doesn't know what to say and opts for saying nothing. He hopes he's not looking as uncomfortable as he's feeling, but he can't be sure. The woman makes his skin crawl.   
"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always available." Helena smiles at Sebastian, who forces a polite smile back.

"That's very kind of you," he says. "Should I ever... need your advice I'll be sure to ask you."   
Helena nods eagerly. "Wonderful."

"Dad!"

Sebastian wants to sweep his daughter up and give her a big hug for interrupting, and saving him from the awkward conversation. He stretches his arms out almost desperately when she comes running, and she jumps into his embrace. "Hey, honey."

Lily hops up to sit in his lap and all but shoves her camera in Sebastian's face to show him the pictures she's taken. Sebastian doesn't mind one bit since it successfully shuts Helen out. The photos Lily shows him are mostly of Juli, standing around in the garden, on a few pictures she’s reluctantly posing.

"These are good, honey. But did you lose Kidman on the way back?" Sebastian asks he looks up and spots Kidman heading towards them.

Helena suddenly looks sour and gets up. "We'll have to talk another time, Sebastian," she says. She flashes him a smile before leaving. 

"Thank God," Sebastian sighs as Helena walks away with her baby squirming in her arms.

Kidman comes to stand before him and grins as she crosses her arms over her chest. "If you wanted time to flirt with moms you should have just said so, Seb," Kidman jokes. Sebastian groans while Lily and Kidman chuckle. 

"Dad, that was Erica's mom, don't you know?" Lily asks between giggles.

"Oh, I know," Sebastian mutters. "Let's get out of here before she decides to come back." He lifts his daughter off off his lap and rises to a stand. "Quickly, please."

Kidman rolls her eyes, and Lily snaps another photo of her. 

They leave the park and pile into Sebastian's car. "Will you be fine a few hours on your own, Lily?" Kidman asks as they pull out onto the road. "Your dad and I have some work-things to do."

"I'll be fine," Lily says with a smile. "I know where the cookies are, and dad said I could watch TV." She shrugs and smiles at the back of her father's head. "Right, dad?"

"Right," Sebastian says. "We won't be late, but in case we are, you know what to do."

"I can't eat cookies for dinner, and I have to be in bed before ten."

Kidman shoots Sebastian an amused smile. “Hopefully, I'll be back way before it comes to that,” Sebastian says.

Lily smiles. “And we'll have dinner and watch TV together?”

Sebastian nods. “Of course.”   
-   
Sebastian stands with his arms crossed over his chest as he watches Kidman speak with the young man in the interrogation room. He and Captain Parson watch from behind the one-way-window.

Sebastian slowly shakes his head. "She's giving him hell," he mutters.

"She's good at it, and it gets us what we want," Parson says with a shrug. 

"She's brutal."

Just then Kidman glances their way and shakes her head. Parson gives the glass a light tap and exits the room. Kidman leaves the interrogation room, but Sebastian lingers and watches the man in the hot-seat. 

Hunter Joyce, Loretta Bryant's boyfriend. He seems shaken up but not nearly enough to be grieving. Sebastian would know. He watches Hunter stare at the door Kidman exited through before putting his head in his hands, sighing so loudly Sebastian can hear him through the speakers.

Sebastian decides to leave too. Hunter clearly isn't going to talk.

Parson and Kidman are waiting outside in the corridor. When Sebastian steps out they both look at him. “What do you think, Castellanos?” Parson asks.

“He certainly doesn’t look like he’s grieving,” Sebastian points out. “And his alibi is shady as hell.”

“It’s nonexistent,” Kidman grunts. 

Parson shakes his head, looking very irritated. “We can’t keep him here forever. He’s like a clam, and if this continues, he’s going to lawyer up soon. We need to get our shit together before then.”

“Got it,” Sebastian and Juli both agree. 

“Good. You two get to work and let’s solve this. Kidman, get those statements out to the press before they break down the doors. Castellanos, finish up that report and get Joyce’s tape into the database.”

Sebastian groans as Parson walks off. “What have I done to deserve the paperwork? I think he’s trying to bury me in it.”

Kidman shrugs. “You are very proficient when it comes to reports,” she points out. 

“I’m nothing if not proficient.” Sebastian lets a smile slip, and Kidman grins at him.

“I knew you were still in there, Seb,” she says. “Haven't seen you crack a smile in ages. Good to see you haven't forgotten how to use those muscles.” She pokes his cheek, and Sebastian leans away.

“Hey. I smile,” Sebastian argues. “On occasion.”

Kidman snorts and puts her hands on her hips, expression filled with doubt. “You don't smile for you anymore. You smile for Lily. It's okay to be happy, you know that right?”

Sebastian sighs. He knows, of course, that his partner is right but being happy isn't Sebastian's thing, and it hasn't been for years now. With Myra gone, Sebastian puts all his love and effort onto his daughter, and Lily had, so far, turned out pretty great. She is his pride and joy.

“Look. I can be happy whenever I want,” Sebastian tries to convince Kidman. “I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

Kidman frowns and her confident posture turns into a softer, friendlier one. “Sebastian,” she murmurs. “It's been three years.”

For all Sebastian knows, it could have been ten years or a week. The pain feels just as fresh. He shakes his head. “I'm working on it.”

“We're here if you need us, Seb.” Kidman puts her hands on Sebastian's shoulder. “All you have to do is say the word.”

Sebastian gently pushes her hand off his shoulder. “I appreciate it, Kidman, but I need to do this in my own pace.”

“Say that to the single moms,” Kidman says. “They're swarming around you.”

Sebastian cringes. “Don't remind me. It's a nightmare.”

For a moment, Kidman watches him then she smiles at him again. “You'll be okay, Seb,” she says. “Everything is going to be fine.”   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update this tomorrow, but I'll be playing DnD ad after that I'll be dead tired so I'm doing it today instead :) Again, I had major trouble with the formatting and I have no idea why. If you see anything wonky please give a shout :)

**Chapter 3**

_ “Come here,” she whispers silently, a soft smile on her lips as Sebastian scoots closer. So close that he can feel her breath on his skin and he can see his own reflection in her eyes. She reaches for his hand and Sebastian quickly grab hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. _

_ “I’m here,” he coos. “I’m always here.” _

_ She smiles at him. “I know you are, Sebastian,” she says. She is pale, and it’s evident in her eyes that she is tired. Her smile fades slightly, and her brows angle down into a concerned frown. “Lily needs you, Sebastian. You’ll need to be there for her.” _

_ Sebastian frantically shakes his head. “Don’t speak like that,” he says. “You’ll be there too. Both of us. Lily needs you too.” He brings her hand to his lips and plants kisses over her knuckles, as if it is going to help. As if it’s going to cure her. “Please, don’t go.” _

_ “I’m sorry, Sebastian.” _

_ “Please, Myra. Don’t leave me.” _

_ “I’m sorry. _

-

Sebastian opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He quickly turns his head to the right, feeling his heart sink in his chest at the sight of the empty space next to him. He knew it would be empty, but it hurts nonetheless.

He pushes himself up to sit, and smothers his hands over his face, repressing a sigh as he leans his head in his hands.

It had been a bad dream. A painful memory. 

Sebastian tosses the covers aside and gets out of bed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. Not after that dream. He never could.

He makes sure to be silent when he exited the room and passed by his daughter’s bedroom. She was sleeping safe and sound in her bed, which put Sebastian somewhat at ease. A cigarette was what he needed.

After doing his usual sleepless round around the house, Sebastian finds himself on the back porch with a cigarette and a cup of black coffee. The nicotine soothes his frayed nerves, and the coffee is warm and comforting.

Sebastian glances at his watch and sighs. This isn’t how he pictured his day off to begin.

The smoke from the cigarette lingers around him in the still night, creating swirls as he exhales a cloud of it. 

Myra hated it when he smoked. Sebastian had lost count of the number of times she'd scolded him for smoking, especially in the house. But smoking was just another thing Sebastian couldn't quite let go of.

However, he limits himself to only a few a day and strictly keeps Lily away from the toxic smoke. His daughter isn’t all that pleased with his bad habit but does nothing but glare at her father when she catches him enjoying his guilty pleasure. It is very effective, as Sebastian always put out his cigarette when she does.

Sebastian sighs at the thought and considers putting the cigarette between his lips out, but decides against it. Right now he needs something to numb the pain, even if it's slowly turning his lungs to coal.

He sucks in another break of smoke and exhales slowly, finishing the cigarette before pressing the butt into the ashtray on the porch rail.

The coffee isn't as numbing as the smoking, but it's warm and gives Sebastian the kick he needs to wake up properly. Another sip and he might be ready to face what the rest of the day has to offer.

He heads back inside when the sun starts to rise.

-

“You should ask her out,” Lily argues as she scarfs down her scrambled eggs. 

Sebastian looks doubtful and uncertain. “I don't know, honey. I don't think she's my type.”

Lily rolls her eyes and points at her father with her fork. “You don't know that. You've only ever talked to her via messages. You need to meet her to know for sure!”

It takes just about all Sebastian's will not to cringe. Ever since Lily came walking down the stairs, she's been trying to convince him to go out and meet someone. It doesn’t help that she knows the password to his phone and has snooped around in his messages. His daughter also has a very naive approach to anything and everything that has to do with dating. Bless her, Sebastian thinks.

“It's… not that simple, Lily.”

“It can be.”

Lily is right, but Sebastian refuses to admit that. “We're both busy adults. It isn't easy to find the time.” It's one of the worse excuses Sebastian has come up with, and he can tell that his daughter isn't buying it at all.

“You won't know if you don’t ask her,” she sighs. “Dad, don't you like her?”

Sebastian doesn't dislike Sandra. They've been exchanging messages for a few weeks, but they don't seem to find much that they have in common. She's younger and seems to have no plans to settle down or commit any time soon. 

Not that Sebastian does either…

“I think you should at least ask her. If she says no, then you know,” Lily continues, using a very matter-of-factly tone as she speaks. “I think she seems kind of nice, and she's pretty.”

Sebastian agrees with a silent grunt and takes a bite out of his toast. “I might ask her what she's up to tonight,” he mutters.

Lily smiles victoriously but says nothing as her father replaces the toast in his hand with his phone. 

“What time should I drop you off at Mary's tonight?” Sebastian asks after several minutes of silence.

“Everyone else says they're going to be there by six.”

Sebastian doesn't look up from his phone, but he nods slowly as his fingers tap away on the small screen. “Is five thirty okay?”

Lily grins. “Sure.”

-

Amelia sighs as she leans against the brick wall. 

She shouldn't have fought with him. Shouldn't have been so obnoxious. Amelia needs this job. Badly. Bills are stacking up on the desk in her dingy apartment, and this job is the only thing that keeps a roof over her head at the moment. 

“I should have listened to mom,” Amelia mumbles to herself and smothers a hand over her face. No, she thinks to herself. She came to the city to be a model, and she was going to become one, whatever it would take. “Call him up and apologize, Mel,” she mutters as she fishes the phone out of her pocket. “You're a big girl.”

The call goes to voicemail.

Amelia represses a couple of curses and records a message. 

“Hey,” she mumbles into the phone. “I'm sorry about the way I behaved before. I stepped out of line, and I shouldn't have. You're the artist and the boss.” Amelia hesitates. “Please give me a call when you've got time.”

She can't think of anything else to say and quickly ends the call before she has time to ramble. Hopefully, she'll hear from him soon. She'd hate to lose a job for being a brat.

-

Sebastian adjusts his collar for the third time as the waiter leads him to a table. To Sebastian’s dismay, the table sits in the middle of the restaurant. He’d much preferred a booth in the corner, or perhaps a spot by the window, but all those spots are currently occupied.

Sandra has not shown up yet, and for each passing minute, Sebastian regrets the decision of asking her out. It feels wrong, too soon. Not too soon after introducing himself to Sandra, but too soon after Myra, which is just one of the many terrible excuses Sebastian has to stop himself from enjoying himself. Part of him hopes the date will go terribly so that he’ll have yet another excuse not to try it out again anytime soon.

When Sandra is officially twenty minutes later, Sebastian starts to relax. In a way, he is relieved that he doesn’t have to go through with the date, but part of him is still disappointed for being stood up.

He checks his phone and notes that there are no messages waiting for him. Had Sandra been late, chances are she would have announced it via a message. Perhaps even accompanied by an apology. 

Instead, there was nothing. Just silence.

He notices that he still has his wedding ring on, but he doesn’t remove it. He can’t bring himself to do it. He’s tried a few times, but he just can’t do it.

Sebastian leans back in his chair just as the waiter comes by for the second time. He’s already been there once before to ask if Sebastian would like to order before his date arrived, which Sebastian had not.

Sebastian got ready to tell the waiter that he was leaving when the waiter instead put a shiny glass of whiskey down on the table before Sebastian. "From the man in the bar," the waiter mumbles as he steps away.

Sebastian glances over and spots a familiar man perched on one of the high barstools. Valentini has a sleek wine glass in his hand and smiles distantly at Sebastian when he notices he's looking his way.

After some thought, Sebastian gets up and grabs the drink before heading over and seat himself on the chair next to Valentini.

"You always buy lone men drinks?" Sebastian asks as he makes himself comfortable. The barstool is rather small, and his pants slip easily on the shiny plastic seat.

Valentini chuckles tiredly. "Only the handsome ones," he replies.

Sebastian gives a nod. "Thank you." He sips on the drink. "How did you know I needed a drink?"

"Oh, please," Valentini snorts. "You've been sitting there for ages, looking at your watch and your phone. You've been stood up." He is so blunt that Sebastian is a little bit taken aback. “And whiskey simply looks to be your poison of choice."

Sebastian looks down at his glass and gives a weak smile. "Could have been slightly more considerate, but you're not wrong."

"That was very direct, wasn't it?" Valentini sighs. "Forgive me. I forget myself sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian says, downing the rest of his drink and signals the bartender for another.

"Put it on my tab," Valentini says as the bartender refills Sebastian's glass. "Where are my manners? We've met twice, and I've bought you drinks, but I don't even know your name."

"It's Sebastian. Sebastian Castellanos."

"And I am Stefano Valentini, as you know." They exchange friendly smiles and sip their drinks. It is Stefano who speaks first. "So who were you waiting for?" He asks as he eyes what's left in his wine glass.

A grunt escapes Sebastian. "Just..." he hesitates before continuing, "Someone I met online."

Stefano, who's just taken a sip of his drink, nearly spits it back out again. His hand shooting to cover his mouth and avoid making a mess of himself. "You cannot be serious," he says.

"It was my daughter's idea," Sebastian shrugs. "She thinks I'm lonely."

"Are you?" Stefano asks after snatching a napkin from the bar and dabbing it on the corners on his mouth, staining the white fabric with tiny dots of red wine.

Sebastian thinks about it but ultimately shrugs again. "I tend to keep to myself."

"Because you like it that way?"

"Because it's easier that way."

Sebastian drinks.

It's quiet between them for a while, before Sebastian decided to be the inquisitive one. "What about yourself? You looked less than thrilled sitting here all by yourself lonesome."

"Me?" Stefano smiles to himself before extending the smile to Sebastian. "I can be a people person when I want to."

"That doesn't answer the question."

Stefano ponders a moment. There is a mischievous look in his eyes. "Sometimes I go out for a drink by myself. I sit, and I wait until someone catches my interest and I buy them a drink, maybe two." He continues. "I take them home, and make them one of my masterpieces."

Stefano's voice is low and mysterious as he speaks. Sebastian listens, intrigued but also doubtful.

"Can't tell if you're serious or not," Sebastian says. "But who am I to judge? I just got stood up by a cute nurse who likes hiking and trips to Malta."

"Oh, my," Stefano chuckles.

Sebastian sits and thinks for a while. Valentini, he thinks. The name is fresh on his mind, but he suddenly can’t remember why. Perhaps he's spotted the name in one of Lily’s magazines, or maybe he remembers the visit to the gallery more clearly than he first thought.

“I’m sure that, if she stood you up, she was not worth the effort,” Stefano says with a smile in Sebastian’s direction. 

“Are you just trying to make me feel better?”

Stefano laughs softly. “Is it working? I tend to feel good when my company does,” he admits. “And you’re not half bad to talk to.”

Sebastian shrugs. “I feel the same, I suppose.” It’s not because Valentini has particularly interesting things to talk about or the fact that he seems to smile genuine smiles, but the fact that the silences in between their words are not tense or uncomfortable.

They sit and chat for a while more before Stefano seems to grow restless. “I believe this place is starting to grow dull, even with you here,” Stefano says. “What do you say we make an exit?”

The suggestion is friendly and casual, which makes Sebastian nod. “Sounds good.”

The two men exit the restaurant and discover that they are headed in the same direction. Sebastian suggests they share a cab and Valentini answers by flagging one down with an elegant wave.

Stefano opens the car door for Sebastian when the cab pulls over, and Sebastian slides into the car with ease. They don’t chat very much during the ride, but Sebastian finds himself exiting the vehicle together with Valentini when the cab stops outside a fancy apartment building.

"Care to come in for another drink?" Stefano produces a set of keys from his pocket as he walks towards the entrance. 

Sebastian glances back at the cab, considering getting back in and going home. He turns to Stefano and shrugs. “Why not?” He says and thinks. Lily is at a sleepover, and he’s got nowhere else to be. "Lead the way," he says and follows Stefano into the building.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :) School is killing me! :)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)
> 
> ! :)

**Chapter 4**

Sebastian steps into Stefano’s apartment and watches the artist disappear through a door to relieve himself of his coat. Sebastian is not wearing a jacket and instead takes to looking around in the hallway.

It’s a narrow corridor with pristine white walls covered with various pieces of art and famous photographs. Sebastian recognizes some, mostly because Lily has made it a habit of showing him these kinds of things, but he realizes that none of the framed images are Valentini’s.

"You don't have your own work up?" He asks as Stefano appears again.

Stefano chuckles. "Oh, no. I'm not that vain. I don't like having my own work on my walls. I'm terribly critical when it comes to my art."

"I like your art," Sebastian hears himself say.

"That makes me very happy to hear," Stefano murmurs and gestures for Sebastian to follow him further into the apartment. 

The hallway opens up into a spacious living space. A sleek couch sits in the center of the large room and before it stands a white coffee table. Behind the couch, there’s a dining table with six chairs. It looks like it’s mostly unused. An open doorway leads into a stylish kitchen equipped with the latest appliances. 

Stefano walks across the room and opens a wooden cabinet that stands near the wide windows. It’s clearly antique with its delicate brass details and thin glass windows, and looks oddly misplaced in the otherwise modernly furnished room. But Sebastian doesn't complain about the cupboard. Especially not since Stefano produces a bottle and two crystal glasses from it.

With a smirk, Stefano offers Sebastian one of the glasses. "May I?"

"Absolutely," Sebastian takes the glass and lets Stefano pour liquor into it.

"Amaro," Stefano says as he pours. "I enjoy a glass every now and then."

The liquid is bitter and has a sweet aftertaste. Sebastian considers for a moment whether he likes it or not. He doesn't notice that he is making a face until Valentini laughs softly.

"It is an acquired taste," Stefano says as he puts the bottle on the coffee table and drinks from his own glass.

Sebastian tries another sip. This one doesn't make his face twist into a grimace, but the bitter taste is still unusual. "I suppose it's something to get used to," he mumbles. He takes his mind off the drink and wanders to have a look around the room.

Stefano's apartment is immaculately clean. Everywhere you looked, but the corner of the liquor cabinet, looks like it's taken straight out of an interior design magazine. It doesn't feel like much of a home, Sebastian thinks.

He notices an expensive looking camera placed on the dining table, next to a slim laptop and a handful of photos. Without much thought, he approaches them to examine them closer. The photos are surprisingly normal. There are a few pictures of flowers, zoomed in so close you can see small hairs on the petals. Then there are two photos of what Sebastian recognizes as Stefano's hallway. A few pictures are out of focus, and the last of the photos seem to be closer to what Stefano had displayed in the gallery the other day.

The picture is of a man who lies with his hands folded over his chest. He lies in a pool of black liquid, and there's a large hole in his chest, visible between his fingers. The man has his head turned slightly to the side, and his eyes are closed as if he’s peacefully asleep.

Sebastian looks up and notices that Stefano is watching him.

"What got you into photography?" Sebastian asks, glancing back down at the photos.

"There's something magical in being able to perfectly capture a moment in an image," Stefano says. "And doing photography has certainly taken me to many interesting places." He looks at Sebastian who, from the looks of him, has several follow-up questions. "I was a war photographer. I traveled with a small company to the middle east, among other places,” Stefano explains.

"That sounds like a bit more action than what's meant for a photographer," Sebastian points out.

Stefano agrees. "It was enough adventure to last me several lifetimes," he says. "I quit because I got tired of loss."

"Did you lose someone?"

Stefano smiles. "Who doesn't in war? I was lucky to come out of it alive, but I was unlucky enough to lose some friends, as well as a part of myself."

Sebastian waits for Stefano to continue but all he does is gesture to the part of his face that's hidden behind his hair. "I'm sorry," Sebastian says, though he's not sure why he's apologizing.

Stefano waves the apology away. "It is in the past, and it can't be undone. No use in dwelling on it."

"Still," Sebastian mumbles. "It must have been traumatizing."

Stefano shrugs. "Perhaps." He sips from his drink. He smiles to himself. A cheeky and humorous smile. "It was also very... eye-opening."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. How ironic.

"I lost my right eye to a grenade. It happened just as I was taking a photograph of the soldier in front of me. He was shredded to pieces while I got away relatively unhurt," Stefano explained. He doesn't seem very bothered to talk about it, but his voice is significantly lower than it was a moment ago. "It... changed the way I saw life and death. I realized that... however gruesome death is, life cannot exist without it."

"Yeah?" Sebastian provides, to be a part of the conversation rather than let Stefano stand there and monologue.

Stefano nods. His healthy, uncovered eye gleaming with concern as he thinks back to the painful memories. "I remember the unbearable pain. Feeling as if my face was on fire. Yet... the man in front of me laid there, bleeding to death with half his body ripped away. He comforted me. Told me it was going to be okay. That in the end, it wouldn't hurt." Stefano is silent for a long time after that. "He died but a moment after speaking those words to me. I don't know his name, but I will never forget his face, nor his words."

Silence falls over them. Heavy, thoughtful silence.

Stefano seats himself in the slim leather couch, and Sebastian wordlessly joins him. They drink in silence, both occupied by their own thoughts. Sebastian feels, after hearing Stefano's rather sad story, that he understands the art from Stefano's gallery better.

"That's why..." Sebastian mumbles and Stefano raises his head to look at him. "That's why they all look so... tranquil."

Stefano smiles. "Indeed," he says. “Why, I think you might understand after all.”

“I’m sharper than I look,” Sebastian says with a shrug. 

They both chuckle and the conversation continues in a similarly light and friendly way. The topics, however, are not very personal or particularly deep. But the conversation is interesting and easy nonetheless.

When Sebastian glances at his watch, it’s almost midnight, and he realizes that he’s probably stayed for long enough. He clears his throat and puts his empty glass on the coffee table. “I should probably go,” he says. “It’s getting late, and I’m sure you have better things to do than talk about the weather.”

“Would you be very surprised if I said no?”

“Not really, no. But it is almost midnight, and it has been a rather long day,” Sebastian says.

Stefano nods. “Of course,” he says and puts his glass next to Sebastian’s before he gets up. “Thank you, for spending the evening with me, Mr. Castellanos.”

Sebastian cringes as he gets up from the couch. “Sebastian is fine,” he says. “I’m not particularly formal.”

Valentini watches him for a moment, saying nothing before he nods again. “Very well, Sebastian.” 

They walk to the door, and Stefano wishes Sebastian a good night when he leaves. Sebastian doesn’t linger and wastes little time to head back down the with the elevator and takes a taxi back home.

-

“Shit,” Sebastian curses as he reads through the documents, almost tossing them around as he sifts through them. “Shit, shit, shit,” he mutters. 

He glares down at Kidman’s report and remembers the reason the name Stefano Valentini was so fresh in his mind. 

It's the name second to the top on the suspect list. The last person to see the victim alive. 

Sebastian can hear his daughter upstairs. “Dad, I can hear you.”

Sebastian curses again, under his breath this time so that Lily won’t have to hear the unusually bad words that spill out of him. “Fuck, shit, fuck.” Sebastian smothers a hand over his face and leans his elbows against the kitchen table. “God damn it.”

He could already hear Parson berate him for being careless. He could just imagine how red his boss would turn when he would tell him that he’d just gone and had drinks with one of the two suspects.

Best case; he’d be looking at being cussed out and let off with a warning. Worse case; he’d be suspended for God knows how long.

Now he was faced with the decision to call it in right away or wait until the weekend was over. He knew that Parson would be in the office, and would most likely not want to be disturbed with something like this on a calm Saturday. Then again… if he waited until Monday Sebastian felt as if he’d get punched in the nose for keeping secrets from his boss.

With a heavy sigh, Sebastian decides to go in and get it over with. It’s already past noon, and Lily is out in the garden with her camera.

“Honey?” Sebastian calls as he walks out on the back porch. “Lily?”

The young girl’s head pops up from behind a bush at the far back of the garden. “Yes?” She asks. She grins innocently, the way she does only when she’s doing something Sebastian has explicitly told her not to do. But Sebastian doesn’t have time to tell her off right now.

He does, however, narrow his eyes at her and that alone is enough for her to step out of the bushes. “I have to head over to the station for a little bit, will you be okay by yourself for an hour or so?”

Lily’s eyes shine with mischief as she nods. “I’ll be fine,” she promises.

“And what will you be doing when I’m gone?” Sebastian asks.

“Taking photos.”

“Uh huh.” Sebastian crosses his arms over his chest. “Is that all?”

“Yes.” Lily’s innocent facade is slowly fading, and she seems to be shrinking back into the bushes. 

Sebastian glances at his watch. “Right,” he mumbles. “Be careful, and please don’t trample down your mother’s flowers, alright?”

“I would never!” Lily says. “See you later!” She says before diving out of sight.

-

Sebastian talks to himself as he drives to the station, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. What would piss Parson off the most? And what would be the gentlest way to tell him? Should he try and wrap it up? Or just blurt it out the moment he’s got the captain’s attention?

He doesn’t have time to think about that and pulls up to the Krimson City Police Department and parks his car at the far end of the parking lot. He spots Parson’s car near the entrance, and Kidman’s car a few spots down. 

When he steps into the office, Kidman spots him and immediately makes her way over to him. “It’s your day off,” she points out. “What’s happened?”

“Need to speak with the Captain. Got… a problem,” Sebastian mutters. He glances over his shoulder, the rest of the office is relatively empty, it looks like a calm day. “Parson’s going to lose his shit…”

Kidman frowns but follows as Sebastian goes to knock on the Captain’s office door. Parson waves them in, and they step inside.

“Castellanos,” Parson sounds surprised to see Sebastian. “What are you doing here?”

“Stepped in shit,” Sebastian sighs. “It’s about the case, and myself.”

“What did you do?” Parson asks, exasperated. He smothers a hand over his face and leans on his elbows. “Well? Spit it out.”

Sebastian thinks about running out of the office but Kidman is right behind him, and she could and would stop him if he tried. “I was out last night,” Sebastian begins. “And I ran into Stefano Valentini, only… I didn’t know it was him at the time. We had drinks together.”

Kidman groans and Parson looks at Sebastian, eyes empty and face blank of emotions. “You what?” He asks.

“I met with-”

“I heard you,” Parson interrupts. “I just can’t believe how utterly stupid that was!” Parson is panting now, trying and not succeeding in keeping his voice calm and even. “How could you not know? The guy's not particularly ordinary.”

“I didn't know it was him,” Sebastian says. He’s frustrated, and can’t help but to defend himself when the Captain starts yelling. “I've handled paperwork. I never met him at the station. How was it supposed to know that he was the suspect?”

“Sebastian,” Kidman sighs. “Have you met him before?”

“I've spoken to him before,” Sebastian confesses. “We're… acquaintances.”

“Good God,” Parson groans. “Could you not have mentioned it earlier?”

“It slipped my mind! Look. It was a few friendly drinks, nothing more.”

At this point, Parson is well beyond furious, and his nostrils flare as he breathes. “Castellanos, give me one good reason not to suspend you right here and now,” he growls. 

Kidman quickly steps in. “He didn't know, Captain. And Valentini was processed early on. He's a footnote in the paperwork.” 

Parson still looks mad, and Sebastian half expects steam to shoot out of the captain’s ears. “This time,” Captain Parson says, stabbing a finger in Sebastian's direction. “No suspension this time.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian begrudgingly mutters.

“I am not done yet, Castellanos,” Parson hisses. “I will not suspend you, but you will not be working this case any longer.”

“What?” Sebastian sputters. “Are you serious? Captain, are you really going to kick me off the case?”

“I absolutely am. The level of unprofessionalism is unacceptable. Drinks with a murder suspect,” he scoffs. “What next? Dinner with an arsonist?”

Reluctantly, Sebastian keeps his mouth shut. He's already in trouble, and he's sure that he'll get suspended if he starts talking back. “Fine,” he grunt. “I will stay out of the case.”

“And you'll be on desk duty for the rest of the week,” Parson adds. “If the sun is up, you're going to sit by your desk.”

“Alright, alright.”

Parson puts his hands on his hips as he glares at Sebastian, then at Kidman. “I want to see you in your office, Castellanos. Now out. Both of you. Get out of my sight before I lose my goddamn mind.”

Sebastian and Kidman quickly leave the office and the Captain all but slams the door behind them, and drops the blinds. Kidman sighs. “God, Seb…”

“What do you want me to say, Kidman?” Sebastian asks. He is just annoyed, if not more, than Kidman. He was just taken off an important case for a stupid mistake. 

“I just… I don't know. It was sloppy.”

“Well, I can't go back and change it, can I?”

Juli shakes her head just as her phone rings. She gives Sebastian a stern look before she answers, and after a few affirming hums she hangs up. “Goddamnit, Seb,” she curses. 

“What?”

“They've found another body. Posed like the last one.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, Seb,” Juli sighs and puts her phone back into her pocket. “I have to go. Have fun being stuck by your desk.”

  
  
  
****


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on updating yesterday but something came up and I couldn't get to it. Sorry about that.  
> Anyway!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter 5**

It is almost five o’clock when Sebastian is let out of his office again. Despite it being his day off Parson had ordered him to go and sit by his desk despite there being nothing in particular there for Sebastian to do now that he’d been taken off the case.

Sebastian had felt like a grade-schooler in detention, sitting behind his desk and sulking.

His boss had passed by his office several times, seemingly just to glare at him. They had scowled at one another when Sebastian had finally been allowed to leave.

Now, Sebastian was finally on his way home, and he was both relieved and annoyed. So much for a day off, he thought as he backed the car into the driveway. 

“You're late,” Lily points out when Sebastian steps through the door. She sits on the couch with her back turned against the door. The TV is on, displaying two cartoon characters that are in the middle of a goofy fighting sequence involving rubber hammers that squeak on impact.  

Sebastian hangs his coat by the door and goes to sit next to his daughter. “I'm sorry, honey. I'm going to be working late for a while.”

“Did you get into trouble?”

“Lots,” Sebastian sighs.

Lily looks at him. “Is that why you cursed so much this morning?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian admits. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Lily mumbles. “Is your boss very mad at you?” She fiddles with her camera, which lies in her lap.

Sebastian nods. “He is very, very mad. I'm going to have to work really hard to make up for a stupid thing I did.”

Lily nods again. 

Sebastian and Lily have never had difficulties talking. Sebastian has made it a habit, and in turn, she does the same. Telling her about being in trouble at work was natural to Sebastian. 

“What do you want for dinner, honey?”

“Pizza,” Lily replies without missing a beat.

Sebastian chuckles. “I'll go and fetch the menu.” He stands and walks towards the kitchen. He spots a pamphlet on the coffee table, and Lily notices right away.

She jumps up and grabs the pamphlet, waving it around. “Dad, will you come with me?” she asks. “Please? Pretty please?”

“What is it?” Sebastian asks. 

“Lina Olofsson is coming to the gallery tomorrow afternoon, and she's going to talk about how she does her photographs and about cameras and about models and-”

Sebastian smiles at his daughter and her excited rambling. “Alright, alright. I'll take you there.”

“I want to be there early, to get a good spot.”

“Of course.”

“And I want to get cake on the way there.”

“Now you're pushing it, honey.”

Lily shrugs. “It was worth a try.”

They order pizza and eat in the living room. Lily tells Sebastian about her day, about who said what about who, and which boys her friends won't stop talking about. Fortunately, according to Sebastian, Lily has not yet seen the appeal of boys and is still a firm believer in cooties and that boys will always be dumb. Of course, Sebastian never encourages these thoughts, but he certainly hasn't done or said anything to discourage them either.

“There's a talent show in a few weeks,” Lily says once she's finished her food and wipes her hands on a napkin. “Mary wants to dance, and she tries to get me to sign up too.”

“You don't have to if you don't want to,” Sebastian points out, and Lily nods slowly.

She seems to think for a moment. “I don't want to dance, that's for sure,” she mumbles. “But I can't think of anything to do. You can't do photography, I already asked.”

Sebastian smiles and runs a hand over her hair. “If you could, then you would have won. No doubt.” 

Lily grins up at him. “Maybe. But people my age don't care for things like that. They think dancing, singing and magic tricks are cooler.” She goes on to tell her father all about the last talent show and how the winner had been a boy who could do tricks on a bike.

Sebastian loves listening to his daughter. He loves that she tells him everything. Or at least, he likes to believe that she tells him everything.

“Dad,” Lily says after a few moments of silence. “What did you do that made your boss angry?”

“You know I can't tell you,” Sebastian sighs. “But I did something… not good last night.” He thinks a moment of how to phrase it. “I met up with someone I was technically not allowed to talk to.”

“Hm, why?” Lily asks.

Sebastian shrugs. “I didn't know I couldn't see them, but I should have known.”

Lily nods slowly. “And now you'll be working overtime?”

“A lot of overtime,” Sebastian sighs. “I'm sorry, honey. I should have known better.”

“That's okay,” Lily says, then smiles up at her father. “Did you at least have fun?”

Sebastian can't help but chuckle. He knows it's a bad influence. He doesn't want his daughter to think breaking rules are okay if you have fun, but there's something so sweet and innocent about her question. “I had fun,” he says. “It was a very nice evening.”

“Good.” Lily smiles at him. “I’m glad you did it if you had fun.” She pauses and furrows her brows. “Wait, didn’t you meet Sandra last night?”

Her father clears his throat. “She… got caught up with something else,” he says. 

Lily’s smile turns into a frown. “Dad… Did she show up?”

“No.”

The young girl pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. “I don’t like her anymore.”

Sebastian wraps an arm around his daughter. “You’ve never even talked to her, honey.”

“Doesn’t matter. You can do better,” Lily says as a matter of factly. “Don’t worry, dad. It’s going to be okay.”

Touched by his daughter’s care and comfort, Sebastian squeezes Lily and kisses the top of her head. “I love you. And I know.”

-

_ “Please, Sebastian. Don’t cry…” _

_ “What do you expect me to do, Myra? Sit patiently and wait? Twiddle my thumbs? Knit?” Sebastian yells, tears streaming down his cheeks.  _

_ Myra sighs and shakes her head. “You should pick Lily up from school. The weather is so nice. Perhaps, she’d like to go to the park? Or maybe you could take her to the new gallery she’s been going on about?” _

_ Sebastian presses his hands against his eyelids, sucking in a breath that sounds suspiciously like a sob. “While you lie in here withering away?” He asks. “You know I can’t.” _

_ “You can and you will, Sebastian,” Myra says. Her voice is weak but stern nonetheless. “I am not going to let you give up. You are going to get through this, and you are going to be there for our daughter.” _

_ “Myra, please…” Sebastian begs her. “Don’t make me leave you here. I won’t leave you.” _

_ “Sebastian Castellanos,” Myra nearly shouts, as much as she can at the moment. “Don’t make me force you out,” she says. “Lily needs you more than I do right now. There is nothing to be done for me, but she…” Myra shakes her head. “Don’t let her down.” _

_ “God damn it,” Sebastian sobs. He walks over to the bed and kneels beside it, taking his wife’s hand and giving it several light kisses. “I love you, Myra.” _

_ “I love you, Sebastian.” _

-

It’s been a long time since Sebastian smoked more than one cigarette in a row. He’s currently on his third within the hour, and he can hear Lily stirring awake on the second floor. He quickly slides the porch door shut and sits down on the bench down on the grass. 

The air isn’t cold, but there’s a chilly breeze that makes Sebastian shudder. He should have grabbed a jacket, he thinks to himself. 

But there had been no time to grab a jacket after waking up, because he needed to get up and out of the house right away. He’d woken up, gotten out of bed and marched straight downstairs after grabbing his lighter and a packet of cigarettes. 

He put out what was left of the cigarette he had between his lips, and felt his fingers itch to light a new one, but he refrained from doing so. Lily would be down any minute now, and she would be very disappointed if she saw the fresh pile of butts in the ashtray.

Sebastian sighs and gets up from the bench. He takes a few deep breaths and then heads back into the house. He goes back upstairs and disappears into the bathroom before Lily has time to exit her room.

The shower helps a bit. Sebastian emerges from the steaming shower clean and feeling slightly more awake. The memories and bad dreams don’t hover over him. 

Lily can tell that her father is in a bad mood the moment she spots him coming down the stairs. He’s got that look about him. That look he has after a particularly bad night filled with bad dreams and horrible memories. Lily doesn’t say anything about it, in fact, she doesn’t say anything to her father until he’s had his breakfast and there’s some color on his cheeks.

“Dad, are you ready to leave?” She asks once she’d helped her father wash the dishes.

Sebastian looks up, there’s a void in his eyes and Lily isn’t certain if he’s there or not. “Dad?” She places her hand on his arm. 

“I’m ready when you are,” Sebastian says, and forces out a smile.

Lily carefully smiles back. “Let me get my camera and my bag, okay?”

“You go ahead.” Sebastian affectionately runs his hand over her hair. “I’ll wait for you by the door.”

Sebastian feels bad for letting his bad mood affect his daughter. She’s clearly excited, but he doesn't really feel like doing anything but go back to bed and hope for an hour or so of undisturbed sleep.

But Sebastian can't do that. He is going to take his daughter to the gallery, and he's going to make sure she has a good time. He owes her that. Owes Myra that.

Lily returns with a bag slung over her shoulder. Sebastian tries to cheer up. “You ready to go?”

His daughter notices the shift in his mood but recognizes the acting. She does, however, appreciate that he is trying which prompts her to take his hand.

“Let's go.”

-

The lecture is interesting, but there are a number of terms and expressions that flies right over Sebastian’s head. He and Lily sit near the front, and Lily looks as if she’s having the time of her life. There’s a notebook in her lap, and she’s furiously taking notes.

Sebastian smiles softly to himself, and he straightens up slightly, proud of how mature and hardworking his daughter is. 

The lecturer, Lina, makes what Sebastian assumes is a joke because a wave of laughter rolls through the lecture hall. Sebastian, however, doesn’t understand and feels a bit left out. Even Lily giggles gleefully beside him.

Two hours pass slowly, and when they exit the hall, Sebastian feels like he at least is informed enough to hold a conversation with a photograph. His mind wanders to Valentini, and he represses a sigh because Lily is right there and he doesn’t want her to think he’s bored or annoyed.

“Dad, I’m going to go and see if I can catch her when she exits. I want to ask her something,” Lily says, tugging at her father’s sleeve. “Do you want to come?”

Sebastian is rather certain that he won’t be able to keep up, or won’t contribute anything particularly interesting to the conversation, so he gently shakes his head. “Why don’t you go, and I’ll stay here?”

“Okay,” Lily says after a moment of hesitation. She eyes him for a moment, eyes filled with concern before she turns and spots Lina and excitement takes over. “I’ll be right back,” she tells Sebastian before scurrying away. 

Sebastian stands and watches her from the other side of the room. There’s an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

“Sebastian, how lovely to see you.” A familiar voice calls out. It’s Valentini. “Are you here for the lecture?”

Sebastian turns and looks at the artist, who looks as stylish as ever and wears his usual charming smile. “Yes,” Sebastian says. “Lily wanted to come and see the lecture. It was very interesting.”

Stefano beams at him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, and I certainly hope Lily did too. I wouldn’t want to disappoint her,” he says and glances over to where Lily and Lina are talking. “She seems like such a sweet girl.”

“You know my daughter?” Sebastian asks, the uneasy feeling rising to his chest. 

“Oh, no,” Stefano chuckles and turns back to Sebastian. “Not personally. I have not had the chance to talk to her, but I see her around the gallery a lot. Every week, in fact,” he explains and smiles to himself, stroking his chin with his fingers. “She reminds me of myself when I was younger.”

“She looks up to you,” Sebastian says. “She wants to become a photographer. She’s been taking photos since she was old enough to talk and walk.”

Stefano's smile becomes impossibly wider. “Well, I have no doubts she will become an excellent photographer. Those who are passionate tend to be successful.”

Sebastian agrees with a nod. He glances at the artist, who is looking at Lily with a reminiscent smile. Sebastian clears his throat and gains Stefano’s attention. “Lily mentioned that you own the gallery.”

Valentini lights up. “I do,” he says happily. “I’m quite proud of it. Lots of work has been put into it. And your daughter’s constant visits are proof I’m doing things right.”

Sebastian watches and listens when the artist talks about the gallery. Valentini gestures as he speaks, hands dancing in the air as if he’s conducting his words. It’s strangely endearing, and Sebastian can’t help but smile to himself.

Noticing Sebastian’s passive silence and realizing that it is he who is rambling, Stefano quickly shuts himself up. Much to Sebastian’s amusement. “What?” Stefano asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sebastian chuckles lightly. “It seems that you’re right,” he says. “Passionate people are successful.”

A moment passes, and Stefano gets a bit flustered by the unexpected compliment. He clears his throat to speak. “Of course I’m right,” he mumbles. “Do what you love, and you’ll never have to work a day in your life.”

“Wise words,” Sebastian says.

“I’m full of them.”

Sebastian snorts. “You’re full of something, yeah.”

Stefano glares softly at him. “In any case,” he claps his hands together. “I have some things I need to take care of. The gallery doesn't run itself, strangely. Should you need me, just ask for me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sebastian promises, and Valentini bows his head before making an exit. 

The eerie feeling in Sebastian's chest slowly subsides, and he allows himself to relax. He glances over to where his daughter is and notes that she is nowhere near done with the conversation, so he takes the opportunity to have a look around.

Valentini’s gallery is bright, open-spaced and contains artworks from various local artists, including Valentini himself. The gallery’s sections are separated by walls or curtains. One room contains intricate sculptures, and another has detailed oil paintings. 

Sebastian finds himself back in Valentini’s personal part of the gallery, where his photographs are displayed. He studies the pictures again and walk around the room until he stands before the picture he stood before just a few weeks earlier. He knows the woman in the photo. His eyes wander to the adjacent photo and he curses under his breath as he recognizes them.

Loretta and Amelia.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update yesterday because of depression :)
> 
> But I'm better now, so please enjoy :)

**Chapter 6**

“You know damn well you’re not supposed to intervene, Sebastian. You are not working this case anymore.”

Kidman sounds angry, but Sebastian knows he technically hasn’t done anything wrong. He hasn’t investigated anything or questioned anyone. He had simply taken his daughter to the gallery for a lecture, where he’d noticed the photo of Loretta on the wall.

Sebastian sighs, the grip on his phone tightening. “Look, Kidman. I’m not investigating, it was just a coincidence.”

“Right.” Juli does not sound as if she believes him. There is a slight pause, and Sebastian is just about to ask if Kidman’s still there when she speaks again. “God, Seb. I’m not supposed to share this with you, but right after you called, I looked into Valentini. Loretta was one of his models,” she explains. “And Amelia, our second victim was too.”

“I figured,” Sebastian mutters.

“We’re bringing Valentini in for questioning. Amelia's last call was to Valentini, as was a handful of messages. They seem to have been arguing.”

Sebastian curses again. “Are you telling me this just to torture me? Because you know damn well I’m not supposed to know this, and I can’t do anything about it,” he grunts. “Not cool, Kidman.”

He can hear her let out a humorless chuckle. “You did this to yourself, Castellanos. We’re on our way to Valentini’s apartment right now.”

“And I am grounded by Parson,” Sebastian sighs. “I’m surprised he hasn’t handcuffed me to my desk.” He looks around in his office and smothers a hand over his face. “Just… Good luck, Kidman. You’ll do great.”

A genuine chuckle escapes Kidman. “Thanks, Seb. I’ll bring you some coffee when I get back, and maybe I’ll tell you how this goes.”

“I would really appreciate that,” Sebastian says with a smile. “I’ll see you later. Keep your head cool.”

“Always do.”

Sebastian hangs up the phone and puts it away just as Parson passes by his door on his way to the break room. Sebastian is glad his boss isn’t glaring or shouting at him anymore, but he’s sick of being stuck behind his desk and he isn’t pleased to be dealt the missing cat cases. He just doesn't know how many more times he can explain that the KCPD can't put their resources on finding runaway cats to heartbroken old ladies. Sebastian has a sneaking suspicion that Parson has told everyone to hand the most boring cases they get to him.

He sighs and leans back in his chair. He shouldn’t be complaining. Working in his office sure is safer than hunting serial killers, but it’s also incredibly dull.

A missing cat here, a stolen phone there, yesterday he thought he was looking at a missing person, but it turns out the guy had just gotten drunk and hopelessly lost, and found his way back on his own once he sobered up.

This kind of work reminds Sebastian of his first few years in the force. Back when he shared an office with six other people and someone kept leaving dirty coffee cups on his desk just to mess with him. Kidman still came and left dishes on his desk from time to time, partly as an inside joke, partly because she thought Sebastian needed to get up and stretch his legs more often than he did. She was too good to him, Sebastian muses as he scrolls through old records on his computer.

A knock on his already open office door makes him look up. “Joseph,” he greets the man stepping into his office.

“Still here?” Joseph asks with a slight grin.

Sebastian sighs. “Still here.”

“You must have really screwed up. I haven't seen Parson this pissed since back when you and I were rookies.” There’s a fond smile on Joseph’s lips. “Anyway. I just busted a small drug cartel, thirteen arrests and twelve of them are going in for good.”

“Congratulations,” Sebastian smiles at his friend. “Thirteen arrests, I’m impressed.”

“As you should be.” Joseph grins. “Love, me and a couple of the others are going out for drinks. I haven’t asked Kidman yet, but I will once she stops avoiding me. Do you want to come?”

Sebastian considers the offer. He hasn't been out with his colleagues in a long time. Joseph must have asked him once a week for as long as Sebastian can remember, but Sebastian is an expert in avoiding people and isn’t below using bad excuses to get out of a tricky situation.

Joseph looks at him expectantly, waiting patiently for an answer. Sebastian appreciates that. “I’ll think about it,” Sebastian says at last. “I’ll see if I can arrange a sitter for Lily tonight.”

“Great!”

“Oda! Are you in there just to keep Castellanos company?” Parson growls from the doorway.

Both Sebastian and Joseph tenses up and exchanges slightly panicked looks. “No, sir,” Joseph says, twirling on the spot. “I was just… uh… asking him to fill out a report for me.”

Parson seems unusually pleased with that answer, and Sebastian can’t help but narrow his eyes at the captain. He is enjoying seeing Sebastian suffer. “Right then,” Parson mutters before he leaves and Joseph gives Sebastian an apologetic look.

“Don’t get started,” Sebastian says before Joseph has time to start apologizing. “You did what you had to, I’ll deal with it this time.”

“First round’s on me,” Joseph says with a nod. “You’d better be there.”

Sebastian nods and does a double take when he spots Kidman walking by the hall with her new partner. His fingers itched, and his legs felt suddenly springy. Sebastian couldn’t help himself and quickly got up, sneaking up towards the door and peeking down the hall to where Parson’s office was. The door was closed, so Sebastian straightened up and decided to risk a trip to the interrogation room.

Joseph chuckled behind him. “He’s going to flay you alive if he comes by and finds your office empty.”

“I’m not doing anything good here anyway,” Sebastian mutters. “And before you lecture me, as Kidman does daily these days, I’m not going to intervene. I’m simply going to have a look. Not interfering. Not saying anything, unless anyone asks me anything.”

With a shake of his head and another amused chuckle, Joseph walks over to Sebastian, pats his shoulder and walks out of the office. “I’m not covering for you this time.”

“Shame.” Sebastian let a small smile slip. “I’ll see you tonight, Joseph.”

-

“I will repeat myself since you do not seem to be understanding. I did not kill Loretta, and I did not kill Amelia.”

Stefano Valentini glares up at Kidman. She'll admit that she's being particularly harsh on him to try and coax a confession out of him, but the man is not budging. It’s been almost forty minutes, and he hasn’t said anything inconsistent, nor out of place.

“It's awfully convenient, isn't it? That you knew both victims personally, and you were the last person to see them alive?”

“Purely coincidental,” Valentini assures her. His glare is more intense now, and the eye that isn’t covered by his obnoxious hairstyle gleams with annoyance.

Kidman snorts and crosses her arms over her chest. “And your argument with Amelia?”

For a moment, Valentini looks surprised, but the surprise quickly turns to exasperation, and he lets out a heavy sigh. “It is true that Amelia and did not get along. We didn't see eye to eye, but she was a tremendously talented model nonetheless.”

“Then you won't mind telling me what the argument was about, do you?”

There is another pause, and Valentini looks thoughtful. “I hate to speak ill of the dead, but Amelia might have been more trouble than what she was worth. She would always question me and my art. She would try and change certain elements when I was not looking, and that did not sit well with me.” He sighs again. “I admit, I was hard on her because she had potential. That argument was, however, very nasty. We both lost our temper, and it ended when she stormed out.”

“Did you follow her?”

“No, I did not. I knew that if I did, we would accomplish nothing but more shouting. That was the last time I saw Amelia.”

“And your relation with Loretta?”

“Loretta and I got along very well, actually,” Valentini explains. “We've worked together for about a year. We saw each other quite a lot. We met through common friends and spent time together outside of work.”

Kidman takes a moment and gets up from her seat. Valentini didn't look particularly worried or frightened. Then again, Juli reminded herself, he was once in the army and would probably not frighten so easily.

She walked around the room for a bit. “Where were you Friday night?”

“After my argument with Amelia, I went to my gallery, and I stayed there until just after 5. Then I headed out to a restaurant downtown.”

“Were you alone?” Kidman knows the answer, of course, Valentini met Sebastian at the restaurant. But if Valentini slips up with a lie anywhere, there's a chance she'll catch him.

Stefano considers for a moment, and Kidman tries to appear relaxed. “At first, yes. But eventually, company showed up.”

On the other side of the reflective glass, Sebastian tenses up. He was already on edge, standing silently at the back of the room as he listened to the conversation, but now his chest feels tight with anticipation.

He left out a lot of details of his encounter with Stefano. Not because they were particularly frisky, but because if he told Parson that he followed a suspect home for a nightcap his career as a detective would have been over.

“And when did you leave the restaurant?” Kidman asks.

“I'm not entirely certain. Around ten I believe.”

“Were you alone?”

Sebastian curses under his breath because he knows why Kidman is asking. His own story was about to be completely exposed to Kidman. “Damn you, Kidman,” he mutters under his breath, and the other detective in the room, who was kind enough to let Sebastian in to watch, turns and gives him a puzzled look. Sebastian ignores it.

Stefano folds his hands over the table and shakes his head. “I was not.”

A smirk ghosts over Kidman’s face, and Sebastian silently curses her again. He's never going to hear the end of it, but he considers himself lucky that Parson isn't there to hear it.

Kidman looks at the glass and nods at the door before exiting the room and leaving Valentini in the interrogation room. He sighs but only appears mildly annoyed as the door closes behind Kidman.

Sebastian lingers in before following the other detective out to meet Kidman in the hallway outside.

Kidman grins widely when she spots Sebastian. “Had a feeling you were in there,” she says.

“Are you done having fun?” Sebastian grunts.

Kidman shrugs. “With him? For now. With you? Never.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “You’re not getting the whole thing. He-” He is just about to try and explain himself when he spots Parson at the end of the corridor, and he reminds himself that he shouldn't be there.

Without goodbye or much grace, he dodges out of sight and scurries down the hallway back towards his office. He can hear Kidman laugh somewhere behind him.

-

Sebastian doesn’t care much for how he looks when he’s going out with friends, but he does shower and put on a shirt that’s a little bit dressier than a t-shirt or a pullover. He can hear Lily whistle in her room, and he smiles to himself. He remembered learning Lily to whistle years ago. He also remembers how Myra had hated every second of it.

_“Would the two of you please stop that. I am trying to concentrate.”_

_“You’re mad just because you don’t know how to whistle,” Lily giggles, whistling a very incoherent tune._

_Sebastian, to Myra’s dismay and Lily’s delight, mimics Lily’s tune and Myra covers her ears to shut the noise out. Sebastian laughs softly. “Come on, Myra. We’re just having some fun. I’ll teach you how to whistle too if you’d like.”_

That had earned him a slap on the arm, and a big sigh from Myra. Sebastian remembered the moment very fondly.

He whistles back at his daughter, and he can hear how she giggles.

Sebastian finishes up in the bathroom and steps out. Lily peeks her head out from her room and smiles at him, whistling again. Sebastian chuckles. “You’re in a good mood,” he says.

Lily nods eagerly. “I am! It’s nice that you’re going out. Will you ask Joseph if he will lend me that book he has about photography?”

“I’ll ask him,” Sebastian promises. “Will you be alright with Jenna here?”

“We’ll be okay,” Lily says with a shrug. “I’ll ask her to watch some movies with me.”

“That sounds good, honey,” Sebastian says just as it knocks on the front door. “I’ll go and let her in.”

Lily disappears back into her room, and Sebastian heads down the stairs to answer the door. The young woman who stands outside his door is not what Sebastian remembers her being like. Instead of the sweet neighbor with braces and oversized hoodies, there’s a young college girl with more than one piercing in her left eyebrow.

She smiles at him when he opens the door and gives a small wave. “Hey,” she says, as if it hasn’t been three years since they last spoke.

“Hi,” Sebastian says and steps out of the doorway to let Jenna in. “Long time no… uh… see?” How could a girl change so much in three years? That definitely looks like a tattoo peeking out from under her sleeve. Would she be a bad influence on Lily?

“It’s been a while,” Jenna says and smiles at him.

Sebastian composes himself and shakes the shock away. “How have you been?” He figures that a few minutes of small talk isn’t going to harm. He is, however, not sure if he wants to know what Jenna has been up to since he last saw her.

Jenna shrugs. “Oh, good. Started college two years ago. Hotel and service management,” she explains. “It is what it is.”

“Right,” Sebastian mumbles, scratching the back of his head. “You look… well?”

“Thank you,” Jenna replies breezily. “So do you. I-” she hesitates. “Sorry about your loss. I know it’s been a while but… I wasn’t really around to tell you at the time.”

Sebastian quickly dismisses that. “Please, don’t worry about it. And thank you for coming over and watching Lily. Sorry for the short notice.”

“Oh, that’s fine. Lily and I’ll find something to do. You go and have a nice night out, and I’ll see you when you get back. Okay?”

“Okay,” Sebastian says with a nod. “Lily?” he calls out. “Lily, will you come downstairs?” He grabs his coat from the hanger by the door and puts it on just as Lily comes jogging down the stairs.

Jenna and Lily greet one another as Sebastian makes sure he’s got his keys and his phone. “I’ll be home around eleven, hopefully. Bedtime is at ten. There’s a fridge full of food. And you call me if anything happens, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Jenna says and salutes, making Lily giggle. “Don’t worry about us, Mr. Castellanos. We’ll have a girls night.”

Sebastian lets a small smile slip. “Right.”

“Be safe,” Lily blurts out when Sebastian turns to the door. He looks over his shoulder at her.

“You too, honey. I’ll see you later.”

 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but things are stressful with the holidays and school and projects and you know... life somewhere in between that. I don't have that much time for writing at the moment and might take longer to upload.  
> Anyway, here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

“Sebastian!” Joseph calls and waves from one of the booths opposite of the long bar. “You came!”

Sebastian raises his eyebrow when several of his colleagues at the booth start piling crumpled bills onto a pile on the table. “You didn’t think I would come?” he asks. 

Joseph shrugs and collects the spoils of the bet. “I knew you would come. That’s why your drinks are on me tonight.” He gets up and heads over to the bar, and Sebastian follows to get the first of his ultimately many free drinks. “I’m glad you came,” Joseph says as the bartender pours their drinks. 

“Me too,” Sebastian admits. He hasn’t been out for a long time, and the company is welcome. He doesn’t speak again until after he’s a sip of a delightfully cold beer. “So, about that bet…”

“They do it everytime you say you’ll come,” Joseph says with a slight smile. “Not to be mean. Just… you’re unpredictable.”

Sebastian sips on his drink again. “I’m not arguing with that. I get free drinks.”

Joseph chuckles. “Let’s head back before Kidman shows up and takes my seat.”

They return to the booth and sit down with the others. Kidman shows up just under fifteen minutes later, and by the time she takes the seat next to Sebastian, he’s grinning like an idiot. Sebastian’s completely forgotten how nice it is to be out with friends. He’s forgotten that Joseph tells great jokes, and he didn’t remember how much he liked to actually spend time with his colleagues. 

The night progresses, and eventually, it’s just Sebastian, Joseph and Juli left at the booth, taking turns to get up and fetch the next round of drinks. 

Sebastian doesn’t admit that he might have had one too many and nurses what he promises himself to be his last drink for the night. 

“So, Seb,” Kidman grins and gently jabs her elbow into his side. “You said you were going to explain yourself about your night with Valentini. There’s no time like the present.”

Sebastian gives her a long, empty look before he decides that he has not had his last drink for the night and quickly downs whatever’s in his glass and waves at the bartender for another. “You’re lucky I’m not sober,” he mutters when a waitress wanders over and slides a glass of beer across the table to him. 

“Spill,” Kidman says.

“Wait, wait. Fill me in first,” Joseph says. “What have I missed this time?”

“Sebastian went out and had drinks with my murder suspect last Friday. I found out today, from the suspect, during an interrogation might I add, that they also left the restaurant together,” Kidman explains. 

Joseph pouts and looks at Sebastian, amused. “Really?” He asks, then does a double take. “Wait, did you say murder suspect?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and lets out a long sigh. “I didn’t know that he was a suspect of anything at the time. We had a few drinks together at the restaurant bar, we decided to leave, and he invited me over for a nightcap,” Sebastian explains without emotion to keep Kidman at bay. “We had a few more drinks, we talked and then I left. Period.”

Kidman arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. “So you randomly had drinks with a stranger at a fancy restaurant bar?”

“No,” Sebastian mutters, glaring at Kidman. “I was there for… well, that doesn’t matter. He spotted me, and I spotted him. It wasn’t the first time we met, so I figured I’d head over and say hi.”

“When did you meet the first time?” Josephs asks, asking before Kidman could.

“In his gallery,” Sebastian mumbles and takes a deep sip of his beer. “He’s kind of Lily’s hero.”

Kidman snorts. “Your kid’s weird, Seb.”

Sebastian glares at her. “Lily’s perfectly fine,” he growls. “And Valentini’s not so bad… at least not after a few drinks.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Sebastian shrugs. “It means I’m done drinking, and that it’s high time I head home.” He finishes his drink and gets up. “Thanks for inviting me out, Joseph. We’ll have to do it again sometime soon.”

“Really?” A hopeful smile makes its way to Joseph’s face. 

“Really,” Sebastian says with a tired smile. “See you around.” He waves and leaves his friends and the bar behind to try and hail a cab. 

It doesn’t take long before Sebastian is sitting in a warm taxi and listens to some tacky tunes while the driver not so discreetly hums along. Sebastian doesn’t mind as long as he gets home. 

After he’s stumbled up the stairs to the front door, dropped his keys once and tried the wrong key twice, Sebastian steps into the hallway with a content sigh. The TV is on, and Jenna seems to be watching some late night reality show. Lily is nowhere to be seen, and Sebastian figures she must be asleep upstairs.

Jenna turns her head and smiles at him. “Hey,” she says in that same casual tone she did when she arrived. “How was your night out?”

“I needed it,” Sebastian says. “Thanks again for coming over. How did it go?”

“We watched some movies, painted our nails and ate a reasonable amount of snacks,” Jenna says with a shrug. “Lily fell asleep not too long ago. She sleeps like a rock.”

Sebastian smiles to himself. He shifts through his pockets and produces his wallet to pay Jenna. “I really appreciate this. Thank you,” he says when he hands a couple of bills over.

“It’s no problem. I’m happy to help, and if you need a sitter, or you know…” She eyes him before giving him a suggestive look. “Anything.” Her voice has dropped from casual to sultry. “I’m a call away.”

“Good night, Jenna,” Sebastian chuckles and nudges her in her side. If he hadn’t as many drinks as he’d had, Sebastian would have been mildly horrified by the suggestion.

Jenna grins back and says her goodbyes before leaving. Sebastian closes the door behind her when she leaves.

He lingers and makes sure the door is locked before he heads upstairs to brush his teeth and head to bed. 

Sebastian lies awake in bed for a while, clumsily scrolling through his phone and deleting Sandra from his contact list. They haven’t spoken since their failed date, but Sebastian doesn’t feel like talking to her anyway. He spent a few minutes looking over his other matches and slowly shakes his head.

He shouldn’t have had that last drink, he thinks to himself, before he quickly closes the app, places his phone on his nightstand, and rolls over to his side to sleep. 

-

Lily is there when he wakes up the next morning. She lies curled up next to him, her hand grasping his as she sleeps. 

Sebastian adjusts himself slightly, pulling his daughter closer and pressing his lips to the top of her head. She does not wake up.

For a few minutes, Sebastian stays as still as he can, holding Lily in his arms as he listens to her slow breaths and sleepy murmurs. His chest feels warm and full of love, and he thinks to himself that there is nothing he wouldn’t do for his little girl.

Sometimes Sebastian can’t believe how well his daughter has turned out. Some days he sits and wonders just how he’d managed to pull the single-parent-thing off. Was he really that good of a father? Or had there been any kind of divine intervention? Whatever it was, Sebastian was pleased.

“Did you have a nice night?” Lily murmurs, still almost sleeping. “When did you come home?”

“Late,” Sebastian whispers back. “I had a good time, honey. Joseph made sure of that.”

Lily smiles to herself. Her eyes are still closed, and she is still holding Sebastian’s hand as she yawns. “Good,” she says. 

“Did you and Jenna have fun last night?”

Lily peers an eye open and grins at her father. “We had a lot of fun, but she didn’t want to pierce my ears. She said you would be mad.”

“She’s very right about that.”

“Can I pierce my ears?” Lily asks, sounding just as hopeful as she looked.

Sebastian sighs. “Only if a professional does it.”

“Nice.” Lily grins. “I want blue stones.”

“Right.” Sebastian barely avoids rolling his eyes. Lily always has been eager whenever she’s found something new to do or obsess over. Before piercing her ears, it was chapsticks in plastic spheres. 

It mystifies Sebastian what and why something would catch his daughter’s or any other young girl’s, attention. Then again, when he was young, he liked to collect cards from various sports and games that were popular at the time. He’d tried to explain to Lily why playing cards with a certain type of back were very cool and worth the trouble it took to find them. She didn't understand or care enough about it to understand. 

For a moment Sebastian wonders what the next thing his daughter might try and collect will be. 

“I’m hungry,” Lily interrupts his train of thoughts. “I want pancakes.”

“How about we go and make some, then?” Sebastian turns to his daughter and smiles at her. “What kind do you want, honey?”

-

Lily’s school closes early that day, because of a power fault that leaves all the buildings in the dark. While Sebastian sits in his office, busy with a particularly aggravating report, Parson had slapped down on his desk to clean up, a younger officer shows up in the doorway and excitedly explains that Lily is in the break room.

Sebastian is far from the only one charmed by the young girl, and when Sebastian arrives in the break room, even Captain Parson has taken the opportunity to spoil the girl to get on her good side.

“Alright,” Sebastian sighs when Detective Love urges Lily to take another cupcake from a fresh batch she’s made and brought to work. “That’s enough, Love. Hi, honey,” Sebastian greets his daughter. “What are you doing here?”

Lily quickly explains the blackout. “Everyone got to go home because the old wires might start a fire. The fire department was there and everything,” Lily explains with her mouth full of cookies. “I didn’t want to take the bus home, so I came here instead.”

Sebastian crosses his arms over his chest and notices the pleading look Joseph gives him. “Come on, Seb. Let her stay. She’s not in the way,” he says. “I’ve got some pens and stuff in my office from when my niece visited. Lily’s welcome to use them.”

“Please?” Lily and Joseph both look at Sebastian with the most convincing puppy eyes they can muster, and combined they’re a force of nature. 

Sebastian admits defeat. “Sure. You can stay but stay out of trouble. And remind Joseph that he needs to work even though you’re here.”

“Yes!” Lily cheers. “I’ll be good,” she promises and skips after Joseph down the hall to his office. 

Kidman, who sits and eats her lunch on the other side of the room, chuckles, and Sebastian glares softly at her. “What?” he sighs because he knows she’s got something to say. The day Kidman doesn’t have something to say Sebastian knows there’s real trouble.

“You really can’t say no to her,” Kidman says, piercing a piece of pasta with her fork. 

“She’s my daughter,” Sebastian reminds her. “And I am weak.” He smiles.

“She’s safe here,” Kidman says. “She’s got the whole squad wrapped around her finger. Even Parson’s eager to please. It’s a minor miracle.”

“Do you think she’d be able to convince him to let me back out of my office?”

“I wouldn’t push it,” Kidman chuckles. “Don’t worry about her, Seb. I’ll keep my eyes peeled.”

Sebastian nods and slowly turns back to the door he came from. “Good. I’ll be in my office.” 

Kidman waves and returns her attention to her lunch. Sebastian returns to his office and continues his work, and once he’s finished with the horrid report, he goes right back to scrolling through the roster of cases he’s allowed to work.

One case, that thankfully wasn’t a lost phone or a mother that hasn’t heard from her adult son in eleven years, catches his attention. A break-in up in Diamond Hills, with a number attached. He calls the number, and after three signals someone picks up.

“Union Gallery, this is Olivia. How can I help you?”

Union Gallery, Sebastian thinks, that’s Valentini’s gallery. “This is Detective Castellanos from KCPD. You called yesterday about a break-in.” Sebastian can hear shuffling, and then the woman speaks again. 

“Yes.” This time her voice is hushed and cautious. “I asked for you not to send a car. It’s… a bit complicated. I would prefer it if you could… keep this… under the radar.”

“I will be over within the hour,” Sebastian promises. 

“Thank you.” The woman hangs up the phone and Sebastian puts his phone away. He gets up and grabs his blazer from the coat hanger by his office door.

Captain Parson walks by just as Sebastian is about to step out. Before Parson has time to ask where Sebastian is going Sebastian replies. “Got a call of a break-in. I’m heading out to check it out.”

“Castellanos.”

“I’ve been stuck in my office for nearly two weeks. Captain, I do more good outside the office, and you know it.”

“You’re right,” Parson admits, but he does not look happy to say it. “I suppose you’ve learned your lesson.”

Sebastian nods. “Now, if you excuse me. I have to find my daughter before I leave.”

Lily isn’t the least bit interested in her father when he steps into Joseph’s office. She’s busy drawing at Joseph’s desk, while Joseph sits on the couch, reading through a report while taking notes.

“I’m heading out,” Sebastian announces. “Going to check out a break-in up in Diamond Hills.” He glances at his daughter, who does not look up from her drawing. “Will you two be okay back here?”

“We’ll be fine. I have paperwork to do, so I’m not going anywhere. And Kidman looks this way every five seconds,” Joseph says and nods to the office across the hall. Through the open doors, Sebastian can see Kidman at her desk. She does, just like Joseph said, look up and make sure things are running smoothly.

Sebastian gives a slight shake of his head. “She needs a vacation.”

“You think she knows how to relax?” Joseph asks.

“She should learn,” Sebastian mutters. “I’ll give you a call when I’m on my way back. Keep the reins until then.” He turns and walks to leave the office. “Bye, honey. I’ll be back soon.”

Lily waves without looking up. “Bye, dad.”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can my life calm down enough so that I can just... idk... live instead of run on actual autopilot? Also, bless Lily she's so cute TT_TT

**Chapter 8**

“Thank you for coming, Detective Castellanos. Oh, and… thank you for being so… discrete.”

Sebastian nods. “No problem,” he glances around in the entrance of the gallery before turning back to the receptionist. She looks slightly concerned and shifts nervously under his studying gaze. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Olivia crosses her arms over her chest and glances over her shoulder. “I was doing an annual wipe of the footage from the security cameras in the gallery. However, Mr. Valentini insists that someone take the time to go through the footage, just in case they’ve caught anything interesting.

“A colleague and I took turns in going through the footage, and I got to look at the most recent footage. Footage from three weeks ago.” Olivia pauses and lets out a sigh. She glances over her shoulder again and steps closer to Sebastian. When she speaks again, she is more silent. “Let’s speak in Mr. Valentini’s office.”

“Sure,” Sebastian says and follows when Olivia starts walking away.

She leads them into a medium-sized office with a white desk and shelves filled with books and catalogs. The office is clean and stylish. Sebastian immediately recognizes Stefano’s touches everywhere in the room. 

“Mr. Valentini doesn’t mind that you go into his office?” Sebastian asks.

“Oh, no,” Olivia says. “He encourages us not to be afraid of going in here. He’s not at the gallery all the time, so we all have access to his office in case we need anything in here.”

“Is that so?”

Olivia nods. “Sometimes we need to double-check some artworks. Other times we need logs, files or whatnot, so we all have access to it.”

Sebastian nods. “I assume you found something on the tapes you looked at.”

“Yes.” Olivia gestures to the desk, and the slim laptop that rests on it. She walks around the desk and opens the computer. “Look at this.”

She clicks a few times then turns the computer around and shows Sebastian the security footage. It shows a hooded figure lurking around the gallery before disappearing through a small door and reappearing a few minutes later. The person’s face remains hidden throughout the footage.

Olivia frowns. “The gallery’s visitors are not supposed to be in there,” she says. “It’s a storage room, but it’s hardly used any longer.”

“Do you know who that is?”

“No,” Olivia mumbles. 

“Can you show me the room?”

Olivia nods, and they exit the office and heads through the gallery to the storage room. “You said you discovered this last night,” Sebastian says, and Olivia nods. “Does Mr. Valentini know about this?”

“He… doesn’t know,” Olivia says. “I was going to tell him, but… with everything that’s happened with… the murders, and Loretta and Amelia…” She shudders. “He’s been a bit distant. He stays late in the office, I can tell from his logs.”

“You haven’t told him about a break-in, and a potential theft?” Sebastian can’t help but sound surprised. “Is there a reason you’ve kept it from him?”

“I just didn’t want to stress him out further. Maybe, if I started to solve this, then he’d have less to worry about.”

Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m afraid that’s not quite how things work.”

Olivia’s frown grows, but she doesn’t say anything and unlocks the door to the storage room. “Here,” she mumbles. “This is the room.”

Sebastian steps into the room and looks around. It looks like the average storage room filled to the brim with art and office supplies. It’s a bit messy, which Sebastian did not expect to find in Stefano’s otherwise pristine gallery. He looks around and asks Olivia a few more questions but it seems like nothing was stolen, nor placed in the room.

Sebastian leaves the gallery with a copy of the security footage and a promise to stay in touch and let Olivia know if he finds anything out. 

Feeling his energy drop considerably after a rather fruitless run, Sebastian quickly decides to dip into the closest café and get himself a dose of caffeine. He gets in his car and drives back towards the station, spotting a decent looking café and pulling over for a quick cup of coffee.

However, when he steps in through the door, he realizes that it most likely won’t be a quick coffee stop. 

Near the window to the left of the entrance sits Stefano with a pencil between his lips as he glares down at what looks like a leather-bound calendar. Sebastian considers turning around and leaving because he’s not sure what Parson would say if Sebastian continued to socialize with Stefano. But in spite of Parson's probable punishment, Sebastian walks over to say hello.

Stefano glances up just before Sebastian comes to a stop and looks genuinely surprised. His hand darts up and snatches the pencil from between his lips. “Sebastian,” he says, in lack of better things to say. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” His surprised expression morphs into a smile.

“I didn’t think I’d find you in here,” Sebastian says. “But here you are.”

“Here I am,” Stefano says with a gentle nod. “Are you in a rush? If not, please have a seat.”

Sebastian looks at the empty chair opposite to Stefano. He notices the lack of cups and plates. Stefano notices the look. “May I get you anything?” he asks.

Sebastian shakes his head. “You bought me drinks. Let me pay you back,” he offers. “What would you like?” he asks, gesturing to the menu written out over the counter.

There is a short pause, and for a moment Sebastian is almost certain that Valentini is going to protest or refuse. At least until Stefano’s expression softens. “A Cappuccino would be perfect,” he murmurs. “Thank you.”

Sebastian nods. “Got it. I’ll be right back,” he says and wanders over to place their order. The young barista behind the counter looks bored and looks at him with an apathetic look and slumped shoulders. She hands Sebastian a thin disc with a light on it and mutters something about minutes and alarms before turning what little attention she’s willing to pay to the next customer in line.

When Sebastian returns to the table, Stefano has packed away his notes and dedicates his attention to Sebastian. “She said something that sounded vaguely like ‘five minutes’,” Sebastian says with a smile.

Stefano turns his head and glances over his shoulder at the counter and the barista. “Ah, yes. Sarah,” he muses. “She tends to keep the words spoken few, and short.” He turns back to grin at Sebastian, who has yet to sit down. “You should see her when someone tries to order those new and fancy drinks.” He stabs a thumb in the direction of the menus.

“None of that for me. I’m a simple man,” Sebastian says with a shrug and sits down opposite to the artist. He looks at Stefano and flashes him another quick smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Planning a few events and lectures at the gallery,” Stefano explains. “Trying to figure out who and what goes where and when. My office was a bit quiet this morning, and I needed a change of scenery. So here I am.” He gestures around in the café.

“It’s not too quiet, at least,” Sebastian says.

Stefano smiles. “Let me turn the question on you. What are you doing here, detective? I don’t recall seeing you here before.”

“Right,” Sebastian mumbles. He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck. Should he tell the artist about the break-in at the gallery? Or should he do the receptionist a favor and keep it to himself? “I was just looking into something a few blocks away. Needed a cup of coffee and I drove past this on the way there.”

“I see.” Stefano does not appear suspicious or doubtful of what Sebastian says. “It’s good to see you. You look well.”

“It’s been a good day,” Sebastian admits.

Their conversation naturally resumes from where they left off that night in Stefano’s apartment. Neither of them mind. It’s a welcome distraction from their busy days. 

When their drinks are done, and the little disc on the table starts to blink they take a break that lasts as long as it takes Sebastian to get up and get said drinks. The moment he sits back down Stefano has something else to talk about.

Stefano tells stories of his life in Italy, and the years he spent in fancy art schools, only to move across the earth and join the American army. Sebastian listens intently to Stefano’s fond words of Italy, and it’s beautiful churches and the severe complaints about army barracks’ minimal interior.

In turn, Sebastian shares his memories from the police academy, and his early years working at the Krimson City Police Department. Before he became a detective. It’s nowhere near as interesting as Stefano’s stories, but Stefano seems to appreciate it nonetheless. 

“I met Myra, my wife, a little while before I got promoted to detective,” Sebastian explains as he lifts his cup to his lips. There are only a sip or two left in it. 

“She’s a lucky woman,” Stefano coos, mindlessly stirring what’s left of his own drink. 

“Was,” Sebastian corrects him, and become hyper-aware of the fact that his stomach doesn’t twist with grief and sadness. “She passed away three years ago,” Sebastian decides to share since it doesn’t feel as if he’s dying on the inside.

Stefano’s gentle smile falls into a frown. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine,” Sebastian interrupts. “I’m fine.”

Stefano seems to repress a sigh. “You… are still wearing a ring?”

Sebastian isn’t sure if that’s a question or a statement, but his gaze is immediately drawn to the golden band around his finger. “I… am.” Finally, Sebastian feels his throat start to constrict and decides to try and wrap that particular subject up. After a quick glance at his watch, he notes that he should be heading back to the station and pick Lily up. He puts his cup down and pushes it to the middle of the table. “This was nice, Stefano, but I have to get going. My daughter’s waiting for me at the station.”

“Of course,” Stefano says. “Speaking of Lily.” He turns and picks something out of his sleek bag. He hands a sheet of paper over to Sebastian and smiles. “I’ve asked a friend of mine to come and talk about art schools, and courses in the area. For a younger audience. I thought your daughter might be interested.”

“Definitely.” Sebastian eyes the details written on the paper and nods. “She’ll be over the moon about it.”

Stefano’s smile widens. “Good. I hope she can make it.”

Sebastian smiles back as he folds the paper and tucks it into his pocket. “I’ll never hear the end of it if she doesn’t. Thank you.”

They both get up and walk out together. “I hope to see you again soon, Sebastian. I always find myself in a good mood after we talk,” Stefano says with a gentle smile when they stand outside the café by Sebastian’s car.

“So do I,” Sebastian says and nods. “It was nice to see you. I’ll make sure to tell Lily about that art thing.”

“Wonderful,” Stefano coos. “Until next time.” He waves cheerfully and turns and walks down the street towards his gallery. 

Sebastian lingers and watches Stefano for a few more moments before he gets into his car and heads back to the station.

-

When Sebastian and Lily come home, Sebastian has a whole new collection of Lily’s drawings to hang on the fridge. His daughter protests loudly, saying it’s embarrassing because she isn’t five years old anymore and she doesn’t want her friends to see. But she has a hard time hiding her smile when Sebastian picks out his favorite among her drawings and pins it to the fridge with a blue magnet.

“What if my friends see it when they come over?” Lily asks.

Sebastian wraps an arm around her shoulders and stands by her side to admire the drawing on the fridge. “They’ll probably think that you’re a great artist and that I’m an embarrassing father. They will understand.”

“They won’t,” Lily insists. “No one understands.”

At that, Sebastian can’t help but laugh rather loudly. “They will,” he promises. “At some point, everyone thinks their parents are the most embarrassing person in their lives. Trust me, honey.”

Lily pouts and collects the rest of her drawings from the table and puts them away in the living room. Where Sebastian doesn’t know, but he is certain that he’s going to be picking them up for days. 

Sebastian starts cooking dinner and Lily helps out, taking on the task of cutting tomatoes and chopping onions. Halfway through the first onion, Sebastian has to take over because the onion makes Lily’s eyes so teary she can’t see.

They eat dinner in the living room while they watch a movie and once they’ve eaten and finished the rather boring movie, Lily goes to take a shower while Sebastian takes care of the dishes. 

Lily lies with the comforter pulled up to her chin when her father peeks into her room to say good night. He smiles at her from the doorway but doesn’t enter. “You settled in?” he asks, and Lily nods. “Well, good night, then.”

“Wait!” Lily calls before her father has time to leave. “Aren’t you going to come in and say good night?” She asks, sounding very disappointed.

Sebastian chuckles as he steps into the room. “Didn’t you say this morning that you’re getting too old to be tucked in?” he asks, walking up and seating himself on the edge of Lily’s bed.

Lily frowns. “That doesn’t mean I wanted you to stop,” she mumbles.

“Then I won’t,” Sebastian coos and leans down to kiss her forehead. “I love you, honey. Good night.”

“Good night,” Lily replies with a smile. “I love you, dad.”

It isn’t until Sebastian is seated on the couch in the living room, watching a late-night reality show that he doesn’t pay attention to, that he remembers the flier in his pocket. He takes it out and eyes the details a second time. 

The event seems like something Lily would love. He already knows that she’s not going to be able to talk about anything else once she finds this out. 

Sebastian thinks about Stefano for a moment. The event does seem strangely catered to Lily specifically, and Sebastian is not entirely sure of what he feels about that. Perhaps it’s because he hasn’t quite figured Stefano and his intentions out yet. Perhaps it’s because he actually likes Stefano and his company, and the ongoing murder investigation has him thinking twice of forming a friendship with him. 

Either way, Sebastian is hesitating.

He can imagine the disapproving look on Kidman’s face, Joseph’s raised eyebrows, and Parson’s shrill shouting. But he can also imagine meeting Stefano for another cup of coffee and having someone that understands Lily’s interest around.

Sebastian can come up with a number of favorable and unfavorable results of such a friendship. Most of his doubts have with the case to do, but Sebastian really does believe Stefano when he says he’s innocent.

When he lies in bed, trying to fall asleep, Sebastian decides to risk it.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!   
> 2019 literally started with a breakdown for me, but now that I have that out of the way I can get back to writing my essay that due in 5 days and stress about student loans, like a normal student :)
> 
> Anyway! Here's a new chapter for you, it's been a while!

**Chapter 9**

Sebastian stands in the door to Kidman’s office with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. He watches his colleague sit by her desk and glare at her computer screen.

Kidman sighs and smothers her hands over her face. Sebastian knows the sound. Knows the face, and the feeling. The case must really be at a standstill.

“Early morning?” Sebastian asks as he steps into the office. He offers the cup of coffee he holds to Kidman. The beverage is too hot for Sebastian to drink, but Kidman takes it and takes a deep swig.

“Try ‘very late night’,” she mutters.

“Christ,” Sebastian sighs. “That bad?”

Kidman looks up at him. “I’m running out of leads,” she admits. “Valentini’s got alibies but they’re not completely waterproof. There’s a sliver of a chance that he did it, but it doesn’t make any sense.” She drinks more coffee.

Sebastian thinks for a while. Technically, he’s not allowed to work the case, so asking Juli for details to lend a hand would have Parson tying him to his desk for a year. Luckily, Sebastian doesn’t need details to help.

“Look,” he mumbles, stepping closer and leaning against the desk. “I’m not allowed to work the case, but I might have something that you should look at.”

“Really?” Kidman looks surprised, which is very rare. She must be more desperate than Sebastian first thought. “What is it?”

Sebastian nods towards the door and Kidman gets up from her chair and follows him to his office. They make sure Parson isn’t around before Sebastian shows Kidman the footage from the Union Gallery’s security cameras. “The receptionist called this in,” Sebastian said. “She claims that Valentini doesn’t know about this, yet.”

Kidman’s eyes sparkle when she looks up at Sebastian. “You’re amazing, Seb,” she said. “I could kiss you.” She turns back to the screen just as Joseph walks in with a cup of tea in his hand. He wrinkles his nose at Kidman. 

“Kiss Sebastian? Why?” he asks.

“Might have given me the first foothold in over a week,” Kidman says. “You can’t see his face at all, though. Have you checked out the gallery?”

Sebastian nods. “He was in and out in of there within five minutes. Nothing was missing from the storage from what we could tell right then and there, and from what I could tell, nothing was placed in the room. But I don’t know for sure.”

“I’ll get a warrant and get some people down there to investigate,” Kidman says.

“Honestly, I don’t think you need a warrant,” Sebastian says. “I’m sure Valentini will let you search the place if you ask him to.”

Kidman sneers at him, lips twisting and brows sinking into a frown. “You mean he’ll let you search the place,” she mutters.

“Sometimes just asking gets you places, Kid.”

“Because people let the police go through their storage when they show up without notice,” Juli mutters dryly.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Right. I’m gonna do you a favor and ask him if we can come and have a look this afternoon. It’s not a big deal.”

Kidman shoots Joseph a look of disbelief. “Can you believe him?”

“Don’t look at me,” Joseph says and sips on his tea. “A minute ago you wanted to kiss him. Make up your mind.”

Kidman and Joseph bicker, but Sebastian is since long used to it. While Kidman sulks and looks over the security footage again, and Joseph makes himself comfortable on the couch in Sebastian’s office, Sebastian steps out to call the gallery.

A receptionist, not Olivia, picks up after three signals. “Union Gallery, what can I do for you?” A male voice chirps.

“This is Detective Castellanos from the KCPD, is Stefano Valentini available?” Sebastian puts on his most businesslike voice. 

There is a short pause. “KCPD? I mean, yes! He’s in right now! Hang on.”

Sebastian waits to be redirected and just a moment or two later he can hear Stefano on the other side of the line. “Sebastian, what a surprise,” Stefano says. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“KCPD business I’m afraid,” Sebastian says. “Are you aware that your gallery was broken into last week?”

Turns out, Stefano did not know about the break-in, and the string of words in an unfamiliar language he lets out after Sebastian tells him what had happened made it clear that he is not pleased to find out this way. He mutters something about the police being more than welcome before hanging up. Probably to give Olivia an earful if she is working.

Sebastian returns to his office and relays the info to Kidman and Joseph.

Half an hour later Kidman and Sebastian, along with a couple of officers, arrive at the gallery. They find Stefano and Olivia in his office, Stefano looks furious and Olivia looks as if she wants to sink through the floor.

“Detectives,” Stefano greets them when he spots them. “There you are. Please, right this way.”

Sebastian hangs back in Stefano’s office as Stefano shows Kidman and the rest of the officers to the storage room. When Stefano returns to his office he gives Sebastian a tired smile. 

“You okay?” Sebastian asks.

“I’m… fine,” Stefano sighs. “I don’t like to be kept in the dark.”

“Understandable,” Sebastian says. 

The artist eyes him for a moment, then nods at the doorway. “You aren’t going to join your colleagues?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m handing the break-in case to them. It could be connected with…” Sebastian hesitates and clears his throat. “They can handle it without me.” He smiles and glances around in the office to try and appear less suspicious. He notices freshly printed fliers for the lecture Stefano spoke of at the café and picks one up to inspect it. 

“Well then,” Stefano says with a smile, happily changing the topic. “Let me ask you this before I forget it.” Sebastian turns his attention to him, to listen to whatever question Stefano might have. “My friend is hosting an event next week. A reveal for her new collection of sculptures,” Stefano explains. “I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me to the event?”

“Oh,” Sebastian says, clearly surprised by the invitation.

“Now, I wouldn’t ask just anyone. Only someone I trust not to embarrass me, and someone I believe would enjoy it.”

Sebastian gives him a skeptic look and crosses his arms over his chest. “And that someone is me?” He asks.

“I am asking you, as a friend, to accompany me to a small event that a colleague of mine is hosting,” Stefano says. “You may say no, Sebastian. I simply thought I would ask you.” He smiles kindly at Sebastian.

“I see.” Sebastian averts his gaze. He isn’t sure why the artist invited him to the exhibition, but he had caught the word friend. Sebastian is happy that Stefano considers him a friend. “I’ll think about it,” he says at last.

“Of course. Let me know once you’ve decided. I would like to know beforehand if I am going alone, or if I’ll have company.” Stefano smiles and grabs the flier Sebastian holds. He produces a pen from within his blazer and writes down a series of numbers in the corner of the booklet, along with his name.

Sebastian knows that it is Stefano’s phone number, but what he doesn’t know, or understand, is why Stefano doesn’t just hand over his business card, which Sebastian knows for a fact that he has on him.

“Do call me when you’ve made up your mind. In fact, you may call me anytime,” Stefano says and hands the booklet back to Sebastian.

“Thank you,” Sebastian says and looks at the number. Stefano has a very neat handwriting. 

Stefano smiles at him. “You are most welcome, caro.”

The last word sounds foreign to Sebastian. He assumes it’s Italian, but he doesn't understand it. Sebastian can’t even tell different kinds of pasta apart, much less whatever word that was. But before he’s got a chance to ask about it his phone rings, and when he sees Parson’s name flash across the screen he knows he has to answer.

He gives Stefano an apologetic smile. “I have to run, but I’ll make sure to let you know as soon as I can.”

“Of course.” Stefano nods. “Until we meet again.”

They exit the office together and part ways in the corridor. Stefano heading down the hall towards the crowd of officers and Sebastian marching towards the exit while he talks to his boss on the phone.

-

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lily pouts up at her father. “Of course I want to go!”

Sebastian can’t help but chuckle. “I forgot about it, and when I remembered you had already gone to bed,” he says. 

“You should have woken me back up!” Lily clutches the flyer in her hand. “I’m so excited,” she gushes, eying the time and date printed on the paper once more. 

“I figured you’d be,” Sebastian says with a smile.

Just as predicted, by both Sebastian and Stefano, Lily seems to vibrate with excitement over the oncoming lecture. And just as Sebastian had suspected, she speaks of little else after finding out about it. He is almost worried that his daughter will forget to eat between her long-winded explanations and rants about photographs, and cameras, and composition, and color, and editing, and cameras again. He reminds her several times that she will have plenty of time to worry about that after she’s finished her food.

“Will you be coming with me this time too? Remember you said you liked the last lecture,” Lily says with half her mouth filled with vegetables Sebastian's managed to get her to eat. 

Sebastian does remember saying that, but the lecture hadn't been as enjoyable for him as it had clearly been for his daughter. He awkwardly scratches his back and shakes his head. “I'm busy this time, honey,” he says. “I took on a new case with Joseph and we have some important things to do.” 

Lily narrows her eyes at him, suspicious written all over her face as she shovels another slice of tomato into her mouth. “You're not just saying that so that you don't have to go, are you?” 

“I'm not,” Sebastian promises. “But I do think that you will have a lot more fun without me. Maybe there will be someone your age there?” 

“Hopefully,” Lily says with a smile. 

To Sebastian's relief, Lily eats the rest of her dinner without any more interruptions and he's able to convince her to help out with the dishes once they're done. 

The silence gives Sebastian time to think further of the lecture, Stefano, and his invitation. 

As he stands by the sink, washing plates, pots and pans, he wonders to himself what Stefano might want from him. And that, in turn, makes Sebastian wonder what he wants from Stefano. 

A friendship for starters. He does enjoy their conversations, and even silence with Stefano is nice. Sebastian can only be silent and comfortable with so many people. Joseph and Kidman being the only ones he can think of at the moment. He would not mind adding Stefano to that list. 

“What are you thinking about?” Lily asks, and Sebastian's train of thoughts is interrupted. “You look like you're thinking really hard.” 

Sebastian considers telling Lily everything, like he always does, but something stops him just as he's opened his mouth. 

“Just work stuff,” he says. “Nothing to worry about really.” he smiles at his daughter, giving her no reason to think that he's lying. 

She doesn't think twice about it, smiling right back at her father and grabbing one of the plates he's just finished washing and drying it off with a kitchen towel. “Don't think to hard about it. It'll be fine,” she says. 

Lily always seems to know what to say, Sebastian thinks to himself. Or maybe he just heard what he needs to hear? 

“I'll try not to worry about it anymore,” he tells her. “You go and start with your homework. I'll finish this up.” 

“Are you sure?” Lily asks, even though it's obvious that she wants to get out of the kitchen. “I can stay and help.” 

Sebastian shakes his head. “You go. I've got this.” 

Lily doesn't need to hear that twice, and rushes out of the kitchen after wiping her hand off on her jeans. “Thank you, I love you,” she chirps as she darts out of the kitchen. 

Smiling to himself, Sebastian takes his time to finish cleaning up in the kitchen. He can hear his daughter in the living room, snapping some photos and in the corner of his eye he can see the flash of her camera. 

“Homework,” he calls out and he heard the footsteps of his daughter racing up the stairs just moments later. 

Sebastian wipes his hands and turns the coffeemaker on. It’s been a long day, and Sebastian figures he’s earned some time to himself.

-

Olivia watches nervously as the officers rummage through the storage room. They leave nothing unturned or undisturbed, and for a moment she’s worried about what they might find.

She knows she shouldn’t have let him in. She knows she should have turned him away, told him to leave when he asked her to look the other way. She should have called the police earlier. Should have told her boss.

Valentini does not look pleased, and takes every opportunity he gets to make sure she knows he’s displeased with her. He’s passed her three times now, and his glares has not cooled down one bit. He won’t fire her, Olivia is certain, but work is going to be rough for the next few days.

Should she tell him the rest, she wonders. 

He passes her a fourth time, giving her a meaning look before disappearing down the hall towards the crowd of officers. 

No, she will not tell him, Olivia decides. Because she isn’t sure what Valentini will say or do if she does. He is, after all, suspected of murder, and Olivia doesn’t want to end up like those other girls.

She goes back to work, because Valentini is shooting angry looks at her from across the hall, and Olivia is scared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a mess. I am depressed.

**Chapter 10**

“Dad! Wake up!”

Sebastian yawns and slowly opens his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright room. He jolts up into a seated position. Bright room?

Lily stands next to the bed, fully dressed with a big grin. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” she says.

He’s overslept. They’re late. He’s late.

“Shit,” Sebastian curses as he barrels out of bed and narrowly avoids knocking his daughter over on his way out the room and into the bathroom across the hall.

“Language!” Lily warns him through the bathroom door.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Sebastian demands to know, frantically brushing his teeth before splashing cold water onto his face. He’s definitely awake now. Awake and one hundred percent stressed.

“You seemed like you needed the sleep,” Lily says. “You usually never sleep in.”

Sebastian finishes up in the bathroom and heads back to his bedroom, where his daughter sits on the bed, looking at something on her phone. “That’s nice, honey. But now we’re both late,” Sebastian sighs, shooing Lily out of the room so that he can get changed. 

“If you put the sirens on in the car we might still be on time,” Lily suggests.

“Those are for emergencies,” Sebastian sighs, and all but jumps into his pants and pulls on a white shirt. “Have you had breakfast?” He asks as he buttons his shirt up and stumbles around the room, looking for a pair of socks.

“Yep,” Lily replies from the hallway.

“Good,” Sebastian grabs a tie from his drawer and sling it around his neck. He can tie it later. Right now he needs to get Lily to school, and himself to work. “Let’s go,” he says, grabbing a gentle hold of Lily’s arm when he passes her and drags her downstairs and out to the car.

Lily seems distracted by her phone in the car ride to school but has certainly not forgotten what day it is. “Don’t forget the lecture this afternoon. You have to pick me up, or I won’t make it in time.” She doesn’t seem bothered by Sebastian’s car thief driving and remains steady in her seat when he takes drastic turns or has to stop at red lights and stop signs.

Sebastian nods and takes a right turn, his foot a bit too heavy on the gas. “I’ll pick you up after school and drive you straight there,” he promises. He stomps on the brake, drifting into the school’s parking lot and coming to an abrupt stop. He’s never been so grateful for seatbelts before. “Have a nice day, honey. I love you.”

“Love you too, dad,” Lily says and gets out of the car. “Don’t be late when picking me up. I want a good seat.”

Sebastian promises, and after glancing at the clock on the dashboard, he blurts out another goodbye when Lily gets out of the car and then takes off to get to work. 

-

Sebastian arrives fifteen minutes late for work, but he’s lucky that day since Parson hasn’t made his rounds around the office yet. And when Parson does walk by Sebastian’s office, he’s seated behind his desk, hidden behind the computer screen while he catches his breath.

Joseph shows up just a moment after Sebastian has gotten settled. He’s got two cups of coffee with him and wears a bright smile. He makes Sebastian feel better by just walking in. “Good morning, partner,” he chirps, grinning as he watches Sebastian tie his tie, and noticing how disheveled he looks. “Someone got their beauty sleep.”

Sebastian runs his fingers through his hair. “A full night's sleep. Someone, or something, must think I've been a good boy lately,” he says. “Or maybe I’m just more worn out than I thought?”

Joseph puts one of the cups of coffee on the desk, almost as an offering, before backing away and taking a seat on the couch in the office. “You're going to need it,” he says. “Got a call of a burglary this morning. You’ve got twenty minutes before we leave.”

“Never a calm day, huh?” Sebastian asks, grabbing the cup on his desk and taking a sip of the bitter coffee. It instantly soothes him, and the kick of caffeine feels like a Godsend.

“Would you rather sit in your office all day?”

Sebastian shudders. “God, no,” he says. “Let me finish my coffee, and then we’ll head out.”

They sit in Sebastian’s office and drink their coffee while Joseph fills Sebastian in on everything he got out of the phone call before they drive out to a villa in the quiet suburbs. 

Joseph parks on the wide driveway and when they get out of the car, a woman steps out of the house and out onto the front porch.

To Sebastian’s horror, the woman stepping out is Helena. The mom from the park.

Part of him wants to ask Joseph for the car keys so that he could make a hasty escape, but Helena has already spotted him, and Joseph is making his way up the porch stairs, greeting Helena with a nod and a ‘good morning, ma’am’. 

Reluctantly, Sebastian follows, but he’s already decided to sulk the entire time.

“I’m so glad you’re here, detectives,” Helena says. 

“We’re here to help,” Joseph replies cheerfully, but somehow still perfectly professional. Sebastian wonders how he does it.

“Could you tell us more about what happened?” Sebastian asks and knows right away that he’ll never sound as chipper as Joseph.

Helena launches into a dramatic explanation of what happened, and from her story, Sebastian concludes that she had been asleep through the entire ordeal, and didn’t notice until she woke up and noticed the broken window and her missing electronics.

Joseph is taking notes, and Sebastian wishes he’d been quicker to take his own notebook out. At least then he would have had something to do other than speak to Helena. “At what time did you come down the stairs?” Joseph asks.

Sebastian takes the opportunity to step closer to the window to inspect the damage. The floor is covered with broken glass, and there’s a couple of dirty shoe-prints on the carpet. Helena is by his side in an instant. “Careful, Detective,” she says, nudging his arm. “Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine,” Sebastian mutters without looking at her. “Joseph, come and have a look.”

Helena leaned over his shoulder as he pointed the prints out to Joseph. “Sloppy,” Joseph comments. “If they left bootprints, they might have left other prints too.”

“Just what I thought.” Sebastian nods. “I’ll call our guys over to comb the place for prints, you go and have another look around. The living room looks promising.”

With a nod, Joseph walks further into the house, investigating the next room, and after calling the station, Sebastian resumes his investigation of the window and the area around it. All while Helena is practically glued to his side, chatting into his ear.

Sebastian does not want to indulge in the uncomfortable small talk. There is no lack of flirting, and even Joseph cringes from across the room at a particularly lewd comment. 

“Where are your kids?” Sebastian asks, finally interrupting Helena, much to Joseph’s relief.

Helena blinks, looking surprised for a moment. “Oh, they’re at their father’s house this week.”

“That’s good. At least they didn’t have to be here for this.” Sebastian tries to change the subject. “Anyway, we’ll have another look around, and then we’ll let the forensics take over.”

“Ah, so soon?” Helena sounds very disappointed. “Is there... nothing else here you want to do?”

Sebastian barely avoids to roll his eyes, and behind Helena Joseph silently gags. “No,” Sebastian answers, a little too fast and sharp. “No, I think we’re very done here. Joseph, did you find anything of interest?”

Joseph shakes his head so vigorously he should be worried about getting whiplash. “I am ready to leave when you are.” 

Of course, they couldn’t just up and leave, they had to stay and wait for the forensics to arrive, but Sebastian didn’t want to stay another minute in that house. He’d rather sit in the car, with the doors firmly locked and the windows rolled up tight.

As luck, or just duty, would have it, Sebastian could not go and hide out in the car and had to sit tight and wait for his colleagues to make their way there. 

“Do you want anything to drink or eat while you’re here, Detective?” Helena offers when Sebastian space out to try and get away from it all. It’s painfully obvious every time Helena speaks that she isn’t addressing Joseph at all. It’s almost as if she hasn’t even realized he’s there. 

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“A cup of coffee? A bottle of water?” Helena’s voice is sickly sweet, and Sebastian wants to run. Fast.

“I really shouldn’t.”

Joseph sighs, unable to take the awkward tension any longer. “I’ll step out and… uh…” He doesn’t even bother finishing the sentence because Helena isn’t listening anyway. He escapes the house, leaving Sebastian behind with an increasingly cheerful Helena.

“Say, Sebastian. You know what?” Helena asks, and Sebastian shudders. “I am so grateful that you are here to help me. You cannot believe how spooked I was when I woke up and realized what had happened. Anything could have happened! I’m lucky it was just a thief and nothing worse.”

While Sebastian still doesn’t want to provide anything to the conversation, he has to admit that Helena is right. With a murderer lurking around town, one that had already killed two women, everyone was or should be, on their guard. 

Not that the killer would ever go after Helena, Sebastian caught himself thinking. “I’m glad you came out of it unscathed,” he mumbles, keeping his eyes on the front door, waiting for anyone to walk through it. Anyone. Even the killer at this point.

“You’re too kind, Sebastian. I feel so much better now that you’re here.”

“Right.”

“And I was wondering,” Helena says, shifting where she stands and squirms slightly. It’s just enough to make Sebastian’s eyes flicker over to glance at her. He wishes he hadn’t because now that she’s caught his gaze he can’t look away without breaking out into a run. “Perhaps you’d like to… I don’t know… have dinner sometime?”

The request is hardly unexpected, but Sebastian is still thrown off by it. “Uh…”

“I know a great restaurant, and I’m sure Erica and Lily would love to have a playdate of a sort. I can arrange a sitter. So we won’t have to worry or be interrupted. You know how kids can be.” Helena chuckles and has the audacity to wink at him. 

For a moment, Sebastian is speechless, and he stands there with his mouth open and his eyes darting back and forth, searching for something, anything, that could save him. His cheeks feel as if they’re burning, and the way Helena looks at him makes him want to crawl out of his own skin. “Look, Helena,” he says and clears his throat. “I’m here on business.”

“At the moment.” Helena nods. “I understand. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t spend time together after work.”

“I… have a lot on my plate right now.”

“And you deserve a break. Maybe let some steam out?” she suggests.

Sebastian shakes his head. “My steam is fine where it is, thank you.” 

The front door opens and Sebastian all but flies out onto the porch, past the forensic crew, hurling himself down the stairs towards the car. Helena is right on his heels. “So you’ll call me?”

“My partner has your number,” Sebastian says and gets into the car, giving Joseph an impatient look as the forensics steal Helena’s attention and gives the detectives just enough time to get away. Helena waves at them, or at least Sebastian, when they pull out of the driveway and drives down the street.

Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief once they’re out of sight. “Jesus Christ, thank you,” he prays into the dashboard. 

Out of respect, Joseph waits until Sebastian has sat back up before he winces. “How long has she been on your tail?”

“Since Lily started school,” Sebastian mutters. 

“And Myra didn’t put a stop to that immediately?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “She thought it was hilarious, well… when she was done complaining about it, at least.” He sighs and smothers his hands over his face. “It’s gotten worse, and it keeps getting worse.”

“I don’t envy you,” Joseph mumbles. “I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.”

“Maybe if I just get out of Krimson City…” Sebastian muses. “Norway seems nice.”

Joseph laughs softly. “I get it, I get it. You have my permission to say that I lost her number if she ever asks about it.”

Sebastian looks as if he’s about to cry. “Thank you.”

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *says I'm going to update soon*  
> Also me: *doesn't update*  
> Me: :O

**Chapter 11**

When Sebastian picks Lily up after school to take her to the gallery, she’s practically vibrating with excitement. She babbles about something Sebastian’s sure she can’t make out herself, and it seems that her ability to form proper sentences is almost completely gone.

Lily drones on all while gesturing frantically as she speaks. Her vivid movements remind Sebastian of someone else, who is just as enthusiastic when he talks about art.

“Do you think they’ll talk about schools? Or classes? Or clubs?” Lily asks, bringing Sebastian out of whatever thoughts he’d submerged himself into.

“Don’t ask me,” he says with a gentle smile. “You’ll just gonna have to find out when you get there.” Sebastian shifts slightly in his seat, eyes darting to the rear mirror and then back to the road. 

Lily calms down and looks at him with a puzzled expression. “Are you still in a bad mood from this morning?” she asks. “You don’t look very good, dad.”

With a shake of his head, Sebastian replies, “I’ve got a work thing. So I can’t go with you today. Once I’ve dropped you off, Joseph and I are going to bring a burglar in.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Lily says, smiling at her father. “You like putting away bad guys.”

“I suppose,” Sebastian mumbles.

Lily catches onto his hesitation. “Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

Sebastian sighs and shakes his head again. “It’s nothing. It’s… It’s Erica’s mother,” he admits after another long and heavy sigh. “It was her house that was broken into, and when we’ve caught the thief, we have to go through everything with her and make sure the paperwork’s alright.”

“Oh,” Lily says, knowing exactly what time and effort goes into her father’s dreaded paperwork, and how much he’d like to avoid Helena.

“Oh,” Sebastian agrees as he parks the car on the parking lot next to Union Gallery.

The moment the engine is turned off, Lily seems to regain her energy and flings the door open and bolts towards the gallery’s entrance. Sebastian follows after closing the car door Lily left open and locking the car. He watches from the other side of the parking lot how his daughter leaps up the stairs, two steps at the time and then turns to wait for him outside the doors. “Come on!” she urges him when he catches up.

Sebastian lets his daughter grab him by the hand and drag him into the gallery. She takes a sharp left and pulls her father along as she all but runs down the hallway towards the auditorium.

Outside the hall, Sebastian sees Stefano ushering a group of teenagers through the door.

Lily lets go of her father’s hand, and darts past Stefano before the artist has time to process. Moments later, Sebastian appears by his side, nearly crashing into him from the momentum Lily left him with.

“Sebastian,” Stefano says, amusement and delight evident in his voice. “I was hoping you’d show up. It’s starting in just a few minutes.”

“I’m not staying,” Sebastian says as he straightens himself up. “I just wanted to make sure Lily got here in one piece.” He gives Stefano an apologetic look. “I’m a bit swamped at work right now and have to get back to the station. I’ll get out of your hair soon.” He looks into the auditorium and sees that Lily has taken a seat near the front and is already picking a notebook out of her backpack.

Beside him, Stefano chuckles and Sebastian can’t help but turn and look. 

There’s a carefreeness about Stefano that makes Sebastian wonder how Stefano is processing everything that’s going on around him. He wonders if Stefano thinks about the case against him or the break-in. From the look of him, it doesn’t appear that Stefano is that worried about it. Then again, Sebastian could be wrong.

“You are not nearly as annoying as you seem to think you are,” Stefano says with a shake of his head. “And I assure you that your daughter will be safe in my gallery.” He smiles at Sebastian. “Should you still have concerns, I will personally keep my eye on her until you return.”

“That…” Sebastian hesitates. “That would be very kind of you, Stefano. I appreciate that.”

Stefano huffs and swats a hand in Sebastian’s direction, and Sebastian thinks he spots a slight flush on his cheeks. “It is no trouble, really. You take care of whatever you need to take care of, and I hope to see you again later.”

“Perhaps so,” Sebastian says. He turns around to leave but stops and turns back to Stefano and stops him before he has the time to disappear into the auditorium. “About that invitation…”

Stefano flashes Sebastian another, even brighter, smile. “Ah, yes. Have you decided?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian scratches the back of his neck. Something in him stirs uncomfortably. 

“I’ll go with you if you’d like me to.”

“Wonderful!” Stefano claps his hands together. “Of course I’d like you to come. That’s why I asked you.” His smile softens a bit. “And I should warn you, caro mio. It is a rather formal event, so I encourage you to dress up.”

“I will figure something out,” Sebastian says. “I’ll uh… text you and we can make plans.”

“I look forward to it already.” Stefano nods graciously. “Sebastian,” he coos before he disappears into the lecture hall. 

Sebastian watches him disappear in the crowd before he leaves, heading back to his car to return to the station.

-

Joseph does Sebastian a huge favor when he offers to settle things with Helena, while Sebastian takes care of the sloppy burglar, who turned out to be a twitchy young man with sticky fingers, and start on the reports.

So while Joseph takes care of Helena and the safe return of her stolen items, Sebastian hides in Kidman’s office, knowing it’s the one place Helena won’t want to come and look for him at. He stands hidden behind a conveniently placed bookshelf that keeps him out of view from anyone passing by the office, leaning against a file cabinet as he starts on his report.

“Are you going to hide in here for the rest of the day?” Kidman asks. She sits by her desk, going through a list on her computer that looks to be clues and leads. She doesn’t look at Sebastian when she talks to him, not to give him away should anyone look into her office.

Sebastian doesn’t look up from his report. “I’m not stepping out of here until Joseph comes and gives the all clear.”

“What is it this time?” Kidman sighs. She doesn’t sound the least bit surprised, and Sebastian figures she must be used to his and Joseph’s oddities by now.

Just as Sebastian opens his mouth to answer, Joseph walks into the office and closes the door behind himself. “The paperwork’s done,” he announces and plops down into the chair opposite to Kidman. “Her stolen items are going to be returned, and she’ll be leaving the station shortly.”

“Shorty?” Sebastian asks.

“She said that she was going to swing by your office before she left. She’s looking for you,” Joseph explains.

Kidman rolls her eyes. “You two are ridiculous.”

Joseph shakes his head, leaning forward in the chair, that creaks at his sudden movement. “This time it’s perfectly justified. Seb’s gone and gotten himself a proper stalker. You’d feel bad for him too if you were there this morning.” He glances over his shoulder as if to make sure the door is closed. Then he turns back to Kidman, and Sebastian who peeks out from behind the shelf. “The woman’s a nightmare. It took me almost ten minutes to convince her that both detectives don’t have to be present to finalize the case. She asked to speak to the Captain, and eventually, I had to lie and tell her that you weren’t even at the station.”

“And?” Sebastian prompts because it doesn’t sound like Joseph is done yet.

“And,” Joseph continues with a concerned expression. “She’s a creep, Seb. She wouldn’t have it because she says she knows you’re here. She saw your car in the parking lot outside.” He shudders and leans back in the chair. “I’ve never met anyone so persistent before, and if I have, I’ve put them behind bars.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Kidman says with a shake of her head. “You two are making fun of a poor woman who got her house broken into. So she has a thing for Sebastian, she’s not the first or last.”

“Just the worst,” Joseph snorts. “Trust me, Juli. If you were there this morning and heard the things I did, you’d be filling out papers for a restraining order.”

Juli shakes her head. “I’m sure you’re overreacting. Right, Seb?” She turns and looks at the man hiding behind her bookshelf, but he seems to be distracted by other thoughts. “Seb?” Kidman says. “Are you okay?”

Sebastian focuses on her. “Hm?”

“Are you okay?” Kidman repeats.

“Huh? Yeah,” Sebastian mumbles. “Look, I don’t really want to run into her again today. She made some really… forward comments and suggestions and I don’t think she’ll let me get away a second time today.”

“Hiding isn’t going to solve anything,” Kidman points out. “One day, you’re going to have to tell her that you’re not interested.”

“I did that today,” Sebastian mutters. “Didn’t help.”

Joseph sighs. “I don’t think she knows what ‘I’m not interested’ means.”

“I’ll talk to her about it. Just not today,” Sebastian promises, running a hand over his hair. “I just can’t handle her today.”

Kidman watches him for a few moments before she nods. “Don’t dwell on it, Sebastian. Better sooner than later.”

“Definitely later,” Joseph mutters, and Kidman turns to glare at him. He sinks lower into his seat under her angry gaze.

“I will talk to her,” Sebastian repeats, sounding defeated. “I just…” he looks at Kidman, and she looks right back him. He buckles after just a moment of her concerned stare. “I’m feeling out of it right now, that’s all. A little bit shook, to be honest. Can’t really pin down what it is yet, and Helena is throwing me off even more.”

“Can’t imagine how…”

Kidman pretends not to hear Joseph. “Are you feeling sick?”

“No,” Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m just… uneasy. Nervous.” He finally finds the right word. “Nervous,” he repeats.

“I’d be nervous too if I had a stalker.”

Kidman gets up from her desk, slamming both hands onto her desk as she rises from her seat. “That’s it,” she says. “You. Out of my office.” She shoos Joseph out through the door. “If you’re going to be harassing that woman, go and do it to her face.” She smacks him on the back of the neck before shutting him out of the office. With a sigh, she slumps back down in her desk chair.

“Sorry,” Sebastian murmurs. “Don’t really want to distract you from work.”

“It’s fine, Seb. I’m just not in the mood for Joseph’s commentary. You stay as long as you want.”

Sebastian glances around and decides that he’s done hiding behind the shelf. He exits his hiding spot and seats himself in the chair Joseph left empty. “I’ll get out soon. I just… need a few more minutes. If I run into Helena…” he pauses. “Honestly, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“I can’t imagine that it’s easy. If a fraction of what Joseph says it’s true then she’s a real pain in the neck.” Kidman gives him a sympathetic look and tilts her head to the side. “Do you… need any help with anything? If you need a sitter or someone to cover for you at work you know you can ask me.”

“I know, and it means a lot,” Sebastian says. “But I just want to get through it. It’s just another one of my lows. I’ll swing up again soon.”

Kidman smiles gently at him. “You really should be seeing someone about that, you know?”

Sebastian shrugs. “I’ll be fine. It’s looking up… I think.”

Kidman’s smile grows warmer. “So what do you have to be nervous about anyway?” she asks, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms up into the air. 

For a moment Sebastian sits like paralyzed. He can’t tell Kidman about Stefano unless he wants another, probably longer, lecture. “It’s nothing,” Sebastian says. “It’s an… out thing. Just doing a friend a favor. Kind of.”

“Sounds odd, but sure,” Juli says. “Is Lily going?”

“No. She’s going to a friend’s house for a sleepover,” Sebastian says. “If I need a sitter, I’ll try to have you in mind.”

“Good,” Juli says.

-

_ “You work too hard, Sebastian.” _

_ Sebastian smiles, leaning into the hand that caresses his cheek. “I’m done soon. I just need to look this over.” _

_ “Let me do it,” Myra offers. “A fresh set of eyes are always helpful.” _

_ Sebastian reluctantly hands over the file, and Myra snatches it out of his hands and closes it. “Myra,” Sebastian complains, reaching for the file but his wife stubbornly holds it out of his reach. “I need to finish that.” _

_ “You can finish it tomorrow,” Myra says. “Come and watch a movie with me. Relax for a while. You need to rest between work. You realize that, right?” Her teasing smile is contagious, and Sebastian gets up, wrapping his arms around her. _

_ “I know that,” he says. _

_ Myra kisses his lips. “Good.” She drops the file back onto the table and grabs Sebastian by the chin when he turns to look at it. “No more work today,” she says and turns his face to look at her. “Stop worrying. Relax.” _

_ Sebastian sighs, but can’t help but let out a small chuckle. “I will relax.” _

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I had a dream about Seb in a yellow suit and a stetson. It was weird.

**Chapter 12**   
“Wow, dad. Are you going out tonight?” Lily asks.

Sebastian turns and flashes his daughter a smile. “Well, I have to do something when you’re away on a sleepover,” he says. “How do I look?”

“Fancy.”

“I’m going to a fancy place.” Sebastian turns back to the mirror and smoothes his hands over his navy-colored suit. It’s a minor miracle that he can still get into it, Sebastian thinks. It’s been nearly four years since got it and it has been used a total of two whole times. “Which color tie should I wear?”

Lily hums and studies the ties Sebastian has picked out and draped over the edge of the bed. “The black one,” she decides after a few moments.

Sebastian ties said tie around his neck and adjusts it under the collar. He runs his fingers through his hair one more time before he turns to Lily and smiles down at her. “I’m ready to go. Are you ready to head over to Mary’s house?”

“I’m ready,” Lily says with a nod.

They pile into the car and Sebastian drives the short distance to Mary’s house, just a few blocks away, to drop his daughter off.

Mary’s mother is very excited to see Sebastian and makes several attempts to invite him in. When Sebastian finally manages to escape the small talk and the invitations he is already running a few minutes late. He makes sure to text Stefano and let him know.

When Sebastian does pick Stefano up, Stefano does not appear bothered at all. In fact, he looks very pleased when Sebastian arrives nearly ten minutes later than they’d planned.

“Sebastian, caro mio, you look splendid.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian replies. “So do you,” he says almost automatically. He can’t really recall a time when Stefano hasn’t looked as if he’s on his way to a very important event. Right now, however, Stefano looks as if he’s ready to walk the red carpet in his fitted suit with delicate details around his collar.

Stefano smiles as Sebastian pulls back out onto the street. “You are too kind... and fashionably late.”

“Is that a thing?”

“Of course,” Stefano nods. “I make it a habit to be around fifteen minutes late. That way I can skip most awkward introductions and walk around in my own pace.”

As odd as that sounds to Sebastian, he does not question that. Instead, he focuses on driving and the pair sit in a comfortable silence. 

“Who’s hosting?” Sebastian asks as they near their destination. 

“A friend and an old colleague of mine,” Stefano replies. “Genevieve Grass.”

“Never heard of her,” Sebastian mumbles.

Stefano snorts and covers his mouth to keep the laughter from pouring out. “Do not let her hear you say that,” he warns Sebastian. 

Sebastian can’t hold back his own smile. “And why not? Would that embarrass you?”

Stefano smirks at him. “It might compel her to show you the rest of her art,” he says. “Which you probably don’t want to see.”

“That bad?”

“That bad.” Stefano nods. 

Sebastian glance at him for a moment, mirroring Stefano’s amused expression. Sebastian laughs when he turns back to the road. Stefano laughs too.

-

The moment Sebastian steps into the posh gallery he feels out of place. He adjusts his tie and thinks to himself that he should have had his suit let out a bit. No one seems to take notice, but Sebastian remains just as nervous.

He watches Stefano greet a woman with several strings of pearls hanging around her long neck. Her fingers are adorned with sparkling rings and her dress has a confusing design, which must mean it's more expensive than it should be.

"Genevieve," Stefano greets her and kisses her cheeks. "You look otherworldly, per usual."

The woman smiles. "Valentini, you flatterer," she gushes and swats at him playfully. "I am so pleased you could make it."

"As am I," Stefano says. Without turning, he places a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and gestures at him with the other. "Please, allow me to introduce Sebastian to you."

"Your plus one?" Genevieve smirks.

"Who else’s?"

The woman smiles and extends a hand towards Sebastian and for a moment he isn't sure if he should shake it or kiss it. He gently grasps it but doesn't shake, which seems to have been the right choice. "Sebastian Castellanos," he introduces himself with a slight bow of his head.

"Another charmer." Genevieve seems delighted. "Genevieve Grass, it's so very nice to meet you, Mr. Castellanos."

"Sebastian will do just fine," Sebastian says.

"Marvelous!" Genevieve chirps.

Another guest draws her attention, and eventually her away from Stefano and Sebastian who lingers in the center of the room.

Stefano leans closer to Sebastian. "Had I known you're so good with people I would have invited you to events like this earlier," he says.

With a chuckle, Sebastian replies, "I can be a people person when I want to."

Stefano gives him a meaning smirk and gestures towards one of the sculptures. "Mind walking the room with me?"

"Better than standing around," Sebastian says as he moves to follow Stefano.

"Oh, please. Stand still enough and people will start mistaking you for a piece of art," Stefano coos.

Sebastian snorts and grins at Stefano who gives a nonchalant shrug. They walk to stand before one of the sculptures and Sebastian takes one look at it and decides that it's not his kind of art.

The sculpture is abstract for sure. Geometric shapes combined and twisted into new more interesting forms. Sebastian glances around the room. All the sculptures are black and stand in hard contrast against the stark white walls.

He hums to himself, and Stefano looks amused. “What do you think?” Stefano asks. “I’d love to hear what you think.”

“Not my style,” Sebastian says. “Too… vague.”

“Perhaps that’s the point?” Stefano suggests.

Sebastian shakes his head. “I don’t think there’s much point in it,” Sebastian admits. “I see lots of points that could have been made, but together they don’t make sense.”

The grin that spreads on Stefano’s face is delightful. “A man after my own heart,” he says, and Sebastian realizes that Stefano was just testing him. “I thought you said that art wasn’t your thing, Mr. Castellanos.”

“I’ve picked up a few things from my daughter, and the lectures in your gallery.”

“I’m so very happy to hear that.” Stefano beams at Sebastian but his attention is drawn away when a young man approaches and mumbles something to Stefano that Sebastian doesn’t catch. Stefano sighs and flashes Sebastian an apologetic smile. “Excuse me, Sebastian, but I’m urgently needed somewhere else. I will be back shortly, okay?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Sebastian says. “I’ll be around if you need me.”

Stefano nods and follows the young man to the other side of the room where he stands and talks to a group of people that look like they just want to talk. Sebastian isn’t jealous, but it feels strange that they sent one of the waiting staff to fetch Stefano, who was just on the other side of the room. Privileged, or just lazy, Sebastian thinks to himself.

Sebastian walks around and watches the artworks silently, pretending to think about them more than he actually does. He feels lost without Stefano there to distract and entertain him. The sculptures are odd and he doesn't understand what meaning Genevieve wants to display.

The sculpture before him depicts a twisted cube perched on a round pedestal that looks like a greek pillar. For a moment he wonders if he should ask, but doesn't want to come across as dumb in front of the other guests.

Not that he has to worry. The other's seem to struggle to talk about anything but how expensive their taste is. Sebastian represses a groan but doesn't quite manage not to roll his eyes.

Stefano spots him from across the room and can't stop a chuckle. The man he is speaking to gives him a puzzled look and Stefano quickly apologizes.

Smiling to himself, Sebastian is pleased to at least have entertained one person at the otherwise dull event.

-

"Basta, Genevieve," Stefano laughs. "You're killing me." He swats her away and gestures for Sebastian to start heading towards the exit. "I believe I've had quite enough for today. Though your gatherings are entertaining, I tire fast."

Genevieve chuckles lowly but does look a bit disappointed. "Oh, Valentini. Stay a while longer, won't you? You and Sebastian are more than welcome to stay."

"No, no," Stefano politely declines. "We have other places to be."

Sebastian says nothing as Stefano urges him towards the door. Truth be told, Sebastian had had enough of the gathering a long time ago, but he didn’t want to leave without Stefano.

Once they were out, even Stefano seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief. "You alright?" Sebastian asks when they step out on the sidewalk. The night is chilly, and it feels good to be out of the room filled with snobbish art-lovers.

Stefano nods. "I'm fine. But I have only so much patience for people."

"Want me to drop you off somewhere?" Sebastian gestures at his car, and Stefano quickly shakes his head.

"For you, caro. I have all the patience in the world."

They hop in the car, and Sebastian pulls out into the street. Since Stefano hasn't mentioned any particular place he wants to go, Sebastian just drives. The sun has already started to set and the city lights bounce between glass buildings and shiny cars.

Sebastian glances at Stefano, who sits still as if he's deep in thought. "What does caro mean anyway?" Sebastian asks. "You keep calling me that."

Stefano laughs again, softly but very intently. "Don't worry about it, caro. It is nothing bad."

"But what does it mean?"

"It can mean a lot of things." Stefano shrugs.

Stefano leaves it at that and Sebastian doesn't ask again. Instead, he focuses his attention on the road. "How about a cup of coffee?" He asks after a few moments of silence. Stefano simply nods at the offer and Sebastian takes the next left, heading out of the city and out to the more suburban areas.

"Where are we going?" Stefano asks when they pull into a silent neighborhood.

"I offered you coffee," Sebastian says.

"I didn't realize the coffee would be at your house."

"I make pretty good coffee." Sebastian smiles.

Stefano chuckles. "You invite an Italian man over for coffee? You are brave," he says. "But I will more than gladly have a taste. As long as you're prepared to hear the truth about your coffee-making skills."

Sebastian glances at the man in the passenger seat again. "I am confident in my skills," he says with a fearless smile. Sebastian parks his car on the driveway and notices that the lights are on in the house. "Looks like Lily's home," he says, and for a moment concern pools in his stomach.

"Is everything alright?" Stefano asks, noticing the worry in Sebastian's eyes.

"We're about to find out," Sebastian says, as he turns the engine off and then gets out of the car. Stefano follows. Sebastian jogs up to the door and unlocks it, opening it and stepping inside, leaving the door open for Stefano. "Lily?" he calls out.

Moments later, his daughter appears at the top of the stairs. "Daddy?"

Sebastian sighs a breath of relief. "What are you doing home, honey? I thought you were at Mary's house."

"We fought and I went home. Sorry I didn't call. I didn’t want to bother you," Lily mumbles and comes walking down the stairs. She stops halfway down, noticing Stefano standing in the hallway behind her father. She squeaks and for a moment it looks as if she's about to turn around and run back upstairs. She doesn't.

Sebastian offers a hand to her. "I’d prefer it if you bother me about those things, and I'm sure you and Mary will make up soon," he says, taking Lily's hand when she hesitantly to make her way down the rest of the stairs. "But please, come and say hello to Stefano. I know you both have been wanting to meet each other."

Lily looks hesitant and grasps her father's hand with a vice-like grip.

Stefano smiles at her. "It is very nice to meet you, finally," he says. "I am Stefano Valentini."

"I know who you are." Lily blushes. "You're world famous."

It's Stefano's turn to blush. "Oh, I would not go so far to call myself that," he mumbles awkwardly and Sebastian has to physically hold back his laughter. It's the first time he's seen Stefano so taken aback, and it’s kind of great.

"I'm Lily," the young girl says.

"Yes." Stefano seems to recover. "I have heard much about you. Your father tells me you're an aspiring photographer."

"He does?"

Stefano's smile widens. "I must say. I am very curious to see if what he says is true. But you certainly don't look like a photographer,” he teases her, knowing exactly what to say to charm her.

"I am!" Lily argues, the timidness in her replaces by childish stubbornness.

Sebastian feels Lily's grip loosen to allow room for animated arguing and he takes the opportunity slip away. "I'll get started on that coffee," he says but it seems no one is listening to him. He smiles to himself and wanders into the kitchen. As he's pouring coffee beans into a coffee grinder, he can hear the thunderous sound of Lily running up the stairs.

Stefano steps into the kitchen moments later with a smile. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorframe. "She's a handful."

"Tell me about it," Sebastian chuckles. As he puts the espresso pot on the stove and turns the heat on. "Where did she run off to?"

They both look up at the ceiling when they hear the young girl rush around on the upper floor. Sebastian just knows she's making a mess. He doesn't have to look to know she's tearing apart the rooms upstairs like a small hurricane. "I believe she went to fetch an album."

"Her portfolio," Sebastian says. "Prepare yourself. She won't let you go now."

"That's what the coffee is for, isn't it?"

Sebastian laughs and his daughter enters the kitchen with a purple photo album under her arm. "I got it," she says, slightly out of breath. She quickly set the album down on the kitchen table and pulls a chair out for Stefano.

"Grazie," Stefano murmurs as he sits down.

Lily immediately pulls out a chair of her own and slides the album over to Stefano. She watches him nervously as he opens it and takes his time looking at each picture. Her face is contorted in a concentrated frown and her lips form a childish pout.

Sebastian smiles lovingly at her, even though she isn't looking his way. He begins frothing milk while Stefano hums thoughtfully. "Ottimo, very good," Stefano says. "You're a natural it seems."

Lily lights up in a smile. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course. I might have to watch you so that you don't take over the business."

The young girl beams at Stefano then turns to her father with an equally bright smile. Sebastian feels prise blossom in him. "You're amazing, sweetheart. Do you believe me now?"

"You're not a photographer, dad," Lily points out and Stefano snorts.

"Your father has an eye for art. It would be good for you to listen to him."

"Hear that, sweetie?" Sebastian asks.

Lily ignores him and turns her attention back to Stefano, showing him her photographs and explaining them as Stefano nods and chips in with suggestions here and there.

It is refreshing to watch, Sebastian thinks. Lily looks to have forgotten all about her fight with Mary and he can see how proud she is that someone, that someone being Stefano, takes her and her hobby very seriously. Stefano, in turn, speaks to Lily as he would any other adult. He's more gentle with her, but the critique and the opinions are real.

The conversation tires the young girl out quickly, but there's a smile etched on her face that makes Sebastian's chest swell with fondness.

Lily yawns and Sebastian chuckles. "I may not be a photographer," he says. "But even professionals sleep."

"That is very correct," Stefano agrees.

"But I'm not tired," Lily lies, trying to stifle another yawn. She gives a sheepish smile when her father gives her a stern look. Lily rolls her eyes and grabs her album. "Okay," she says and gets out of her seat. "I'll be in my room." She leaves, but not without stopping to have a look at what her father is doing on the stove. To her displeasure, it's nothing she's interested in and she quickly escapes the kitchen and the bitter smell of coffee.

Sebastian pours the espresso into two small cups, filling them halfway before adding the foamy milk and bringing the cups to the table.

"Thank you," Stefano murmurs as he takes the cup. He looks very out of place in Sebastian's kitchen, but he looks comfortable and seems to be enjoying his drink. "Sebastian, caro," he says after taking a sip. "You keep surprising me."

"I'll take it that you like it, then," Sebastian says and sits down in the chair Lily left.

"Very much.” Stefano hums. “Photography, art, coffee... The Castellanos have a knack for the finer things," Stefano coos. 

Sebastian leans back in his seat, sipping on his drink and smiling at the artist across the table. Deep down, or maybe not so deep down, he’s been longing to spend more time with Stefano, and now that he has the chance he’s not going to turn it down.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up, and not just for me :)

**Chapter 13**

Over the next few weeks, Sebastian and Stefano grow closer.

It begins with Sebastian texting Stefano, asking him to try and explain one of Lily’s new photography obsessions, which Stefano is more than happy to do. It continues with the two conversing regularly via texts and when they both have time to spare they meet up for coffee or lunch.

Stefano invites Sebastian and Lily out to dinner, which Sebastian can’t seem to refuse. Lily is ecstatic because whenever she’s near enough, Stefano’s attention is on her and they seem to be able to discuss their mutual interest for hours.

Sebastian grows fond of seeing them get along, and he doesn’t mind to be slightly left out because Stefano has a way of making him feel included even though he's not a part of the conversation. And Stefano always makes it up to Sebastian after particularly consuming conversations with Lily.

The murder investigation has come to an awkward standstill, and it’s getting colder each day. 

For each passing day, Sebastian can tell that Kidman grows more and more frustrated. Every time he sees her she seems to have gotten more irritated, and more angry, but never less determined. And since Sebastian isn’t allowed back on the case, he busies himself with other things.

He’s finally off desk duty, which feels like a blessing in itself, and works several cases together with Joseph. They avoid getting on Kidman’s nerves as much as they can as she works what seems to be day and night.

After Sebastian has finished a particularly messy case and taken good care of the chaotic mountain of paperwork, Stefano invites him out for a cup of coffee. Sebastian accepts the invitation in a heartbeat. 

They meet at the café near the gallery. It’s become their usual meetup place, and after the fourth time they agreed to meet there, Sebastian deducts that it’s Stefano’s favorite café.

Stefano looks particularly excited when they sit down with coffee and baked goods at their regular table, near the window.

“You look to be in a good mood,” Sebastian points out, and Stefano beams at him. His smile is so bright that Sebastian nearly has to squint. 

“Caro. I’m finishing up a new collection of photographs that will replace the old in my gallery,” Stefano explains.

Sebastian smiles softly. “You are replacing them, then?”

There is a short pause, and Stefano’s eager expression falters. “Yes, it’s… it’s for the best for now. It is a good collection but… after what happened it feels… a bit sad. At least for me.” He sighs, then visibly tries to cheer himself up. “I’m hosting a minor event this weekend to reveal it, and I just found out that a dear friend of mine is coming to town for the occasion. I would love for you to meet her.”

“I’d love to come, and to meet her,” Sebastian says, somewhat automatically. But that doesn't make his answer any less sincere.

Stefano’s smile returns with full force. “Wonderful. I was hoping that you and Lily would make an appearance at the reveal. I’d love to have you there, and I’m certain Lily would enjoy it.”

“We’ll be there,” Sebastian promises. “I look forward to it already and Lily will too, the moment she finds out.”

“I would hope so.” Stefano sips on his coffee as he watches Sebastian. “It suits you,” he says over the rim of his cup. “Your hair,” Stefano clarifies when Sebastian looks puzzled. “You’ve cut it. It looks good.”

Sebastian subconsciously runs his fingers through his hair. “Just a trim, nothing much,” he says. “You’re the first to notice.”

Stefano smiles. “I highly doubt that,” he says. his expression changes slightly and he looks almost sly as he tilts his head to the side. “I’ve heard from Lily that you have a dedicated admirer. Helena, if I remember correctly.”

Sebastian lets out a groan. “She’s…” he doesn’t even know what to say or call Helena.

“Your partner calls her stalker,” Stefano continues, “If she is, then she must be skilled. I haven’t seen her yet,” Stefano jokes, but Sebastian can’t bring himself to laugh. 

“She’s… persistent,” Sebastian mutters. “I’ve been meaning to talk to her, but it’s very difficult to get her to listen. She only hears what she wants to hear.”

“How unfortunate,” Stefano mumbles, and can’t conceal the displeasure ghosting under his smile. “But who can blame her? You’re a good man with good looks.”

Sebastian shrugs. “You sound like Kidman, and before you say it. Yes, I am going to tell her to back off… when the moment is right.”

With a soft laugh, Stefano puts his cup down. “Sebastian, caro. I was going to do no such thing. I’m sure you have it under control.”

“Under control and under control…” Sebastian mumbles. He sighs and looks at Stefano. “What about you? You’re a famous artist. Women must like that a lot.”

Stefano smirks. “I suppose they do. I would be lying if I said that I haven’t had my share of admirers, but they just don’t interest me. My love is my art, you see. I tend to pour my dedication into the perfect photograph.” He silences down, knowing that if he continues his answer will turn into a monologue about art and passion, but Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind. 

“It shows,” Sebastian says. “That you put your all into your art.”

“Then I have succeeded,” Stefano says. “If you think so, then I don’t need anything else.”

“A bird in the hand is better than two in the bush, right? Not that I’m the only one who appreciates your art.”

Stefano looks thoughtful and amused. “Sure.” He glances at his watch and finishes his coffee. “As much as I hate to leave you here, Sebastian. I have to get back to the gallery. I’ve got a meeting that I’ve already pushed back twice.”

“Go ahead. We can speak later,” Sebastian says. “Let’s have lunch together soon.”

Stefano lights up at that. “I’d love to,” he says. “I’ll stay in touch.” He gets up from his chair and buttons his blazer. “Ciao.”

-

“Hey. There you are,” Joseph skids to a halt in the doorway of Sebastian’s office. “I’ve been looking for you, you weren’t in the last time I checked.”

Sebastian shrugs. “I was out for coffee,” he says. “What’s up?”

“We’re going out for drinks tonight, and you’re invited.” Joseph looks hopeful, and Sebastian finds that he actually wants to go out.

He nods and leans back in his chair. “Count me in,” he says. “What are they betting this time?”

Joseph laughs. “We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we? They might be scared of betting large now that there’s a chance you’ll actually show up each time.” 

“Shame. I could stand another night of free drinks.”

“You and me both, Seb.” He watches Sebastian for a moment, smiling to himself. “You look well, Seb. Like you’ve been doing good for yourself.”

Sebastian gives him a strange look, but soon soften into an agreeing nod. “I have been doing good,” he says. “Better than I have in years. I feel good, too.”

Joseph beams at him. “That’s great, Seb. I’m happy for you.”

“Guys.” Kidman suddenly appears in the doorway, looking very worried. “There’s something you need to see, right now.”

Sebastian and Joseph exchange looks before following Kidman out of the office and into the breakroom. The TV is on, and the news broadcaster is gazing into the camera with a charming smirk on her face. 

Kidman grabs the remote and raises the volume.

“-murder. Valentini remains out of police custody, as evidence is rounded up, and appears regularly in his gallery downtown.”

The image cuts to a recording of Union Gallery. Stefano is on his way out and is followed by a handful of photographers and journalists. They shout his name, begging for comments or reactions but Stefano wanders stoically to the taxi that awaits him by the curb.

“Is it true that you and Amelia Jones were arguing?”, “Were both girls working for you?”, “Do you have anything to say to the press?”, “Is your art inspired?”

The last question makes Stefano glare at the crowd of journalists before getting into the taxi. The car drives off, and the image cuts back to the news broadcaster. 

“We’ve been unable to get a comment from Valentini, and although the investigation is ongoing, it appears to be at a standstill. We-”

Sebastian snatches the remote out of Kidman’s hand and turns the TV off. “This is not good,” he says.

Juli sighs and shakes her head. “I’m not sure how the info was leaked to the public, but it’s everywhere. I can’t stop it if I wanted to,” she says. “I thought you should know.”

“Yeah… thanks for the warning,” Sebastian mutters. 

Joseph crosses his arms over his chest. “So we’re going to be under the media microscope,” he mutters. “It’s been a while since we had to tip-toe.” 

“It’s not going to be pretty,” Kidman says, then turns to Sebastian. “You should know because I know you went to see Valentini today.” She gives Sebastian a stern look but at least doesn’t try to pry into the nature of the meeting. “He is still a suspect for murder, and it would paint an odd picture to have a detective hanging over his shoulder all the time.”

“I’m not hanging over his shoulder,” Sebastian says. “We meet up for lunch and coffee sometimes. Like that’s illegal?”

Kidman shrugs. “I obviously can’t stop you, but think about my case for a minute, will you? I want to solve this.”

“And so do I,” Sebastian persists. “I want this mess cleaned up just as much as you do.”

There’s a short pause before Kidman speaks again. “Look. I’ve been buttering Parson up for a while now. I’m trying to convince him to let you back onto the case, and he might be cracking,” she says. “You’re a good detective, Seb, and I-” Kidman’s brows furrow and her face fall into a scowl. “And I need your help.”

Joseph lets out a low whistle. “Wow. That’s a first.”

Sebastian agrees with a slow nod. “That’s… flattering, Kid,” he says. “I wish I could help. I really do, but I did screw up pretty badly.”

“You may deserve to be put in your place, but I don’t.” Kidman glares at Sebastian, eyes hard and mouth pressed into an upset pout. “Thanks to you I’m handling a drawn-out press mess alone. No one wants to take on the case with me.”

“No one wants to clog their reputation with a messy homicide case,” Joseph says. “Sure, people want the case solved, but they don’t want to stick their necks out.”

“It’s ridiculous, it’s what it is,” Sebastian mutters. “What does Parson say?”

“He’s been working himself into an early grave. Watch his head explode the next time he raises his voice,” Kidman mutters. “Our hands are tied, which is why I’m trying to drag you back into the case.”

“You need a vacation, Kid.” Joseph shakes his head. “Come and have drinks with us tonight. Sebastian’s coming too.”

Kidman looks genuinely surprised by that and turns to Sebastian with her eyebrows raised. “Really?”

Sebastian puts his hands on his hips. “I have a new optimistic view of life.”

“Very funny, but I’ll come. You two need someone to keep an eye on you anyway.” 

“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Joseph gives her a friendly nudge in the side. He turns and holds his hand up. Sebastian gives him a high five, old habits kicking in. “You and me, Seb.”

Sebastian chuckles, shaking his head. “We’re getting too old for this.”

-

Lily is unusually quiet when Sebastian picks her up after school and doesn’t complain when Sebastian tells her to do her homework while he gets ready to go out. When he goes to check on her, after nearly fifteen minutes of complete silence, he finds her dozing off on her bed.

“Honey?” Sebastian coos, stepping into the room and seating himself on the edge of the bed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m tired,” Lily says and yawns. “And I’m not feeling very good. I’ll do my homework in a bit.”

Sebastian reached out and puts his hand on her forehead. “You’re a bit warm. Are you getting a fever?”

“Don’t know.” Lily shrugs halfheartedly. “If I do, can I have hot chocolate for dinner?”

Her attempt to lure sweets out of her father makes Sebastian smile. “Maybe,” he says. “But let’s hope you won’t get one, okay?”

“I’ll ask Jenna when she comes over.”

“Mhmm,” Sebastian hums. “I won’t be out as late tonight, honey. Just a few hours with Joseph and Kidman,” he promises and runs his hand over Lily’s hair. “And you can call me anytime.”

Lily nods. “I know. You focus on having fun, and if I get a fever when you’re gone I’ll call, and you can stop and pick snacks up on the way back.”

Sebastian laughs softly. “Okay.” He stands up and pulls the comforter over his daughter. “Rest a while, okay? I’ll come back and check on you before I leave.”

Lily hums something in response and snuggles down between two pillows and a big stuffed bear. She seems to be half asleep by the time Sebastian leaves the room. 

Sebastian gets ready, staying relatively quiet not to disturb Lily’s rest. He wonders, as he’s showering, if she’s getting sick or if it’s just the anticipation of her summer vacation. It could well be both since several of Lily’s friends had fallen ill with an unfortunate case of the summer flu.

When Sebastian steps out of the shower, he hears his phone ring. He wanders across the hall to his room and doesn’t recognize the number displayed. His heart drops when he answers and recognizes the voice on the other side.

“Sebastian? Is that you? It’s Helena!”

His fingers hover over the ‘end-call’ button for a few seconds, and he considers blurting out something incoherent and hanging up but ultimately decides to take the call. 

“Yeah, hi,” he says, trying not to convey his dread. 

Helena sounds delighted. “Hi! You didn’t call me. I assume you’ve been busy lately.”

“Uh… yeah. Work has been taking up a lot of time.”

“Anyway. I’ve got Friday off, and I was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner.”

Sebastian cringes, struggling to come up with an excuse up until he realizes he doesn’t have to. “I’m busy Friday,” he says. “I’m… uh… going out.”

“Out?” Helena sounds surprised, and more thrown off than Sebastian’s ever heard her. “What do you mean going out?”

Opening his mouth to explain that he’s going to Stefano’s reveal, Sebastian hesitates. “I’m seeing someone,” he says. “Which is why I can’t have dinner with you.”

“Seeing someone?” Now Helena’s voice is shrill and upset. “You’re seeing someone now? Who is it?”

“It’s uh… it’s a new thing, really,” Sebastian mutters. “Sorry. I know you wanted to grab dinner, but I’m not interested.”

There’s a pause, and for a moment Sebastian thinks Helena’s left, but then she suddenly speaks, almost startling him. “That’s great! That you’re seeing someone! I’m happy for you.” Something in her voice makes Sebastian doubt what she’s saying. “We’ll reschedule for another time, won’t we?”

The absurdity of that request leaves Sebastian speechless, but before he can reply Helena hangs up. He stands slack-jawed for a moment with the phone in his hand before he puts it away. 

He feels relieved. As if a weight has been lifted off his shoulder, but it’s also replaced by a slightly lighter presence. He had essentially lied to Helena by claiming that he was seeing someone when he wasn’t seeing anyone. Especially not Stefano.

Sebastian quickly shakes the thoughts away. “I need a drink,” he mutters to himself as he gets ready to head out.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know now. (This is kind of important btw.) 
> 
> I actually have TWO versions of this story. At some point in this story, it's going to split into two timelines. This is because I wrote most of this story a while ago, then rewrote it where one thing changed the course of the story completely.
> 
> Just letting you know because I'm not entirely sure of how to... you know... do that yet. I'm trying to figure it out and I'll probably update you on it when the time comes (like... after this story is finished probably).
> 
> Anyway, here's a new chapter. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 14**

A man dressed in a blue janitor’s uniform is trying to clean up what looks to have been letters spray-painted onto the front of the building the next time Sebastian goes to visit Stefano. Despite the angry red letters being mostly faded away, probably after a few rounds of bleach and cleaner, Sebastian can still make out the word.

_ MURDERER. _

It makes Sebastian’s stomach churn uncomfortably as he walks past it.

But the graffiti isn’t the only thing vandalized. On his way in, Sebastian walks past a number of broken windows, and the front doors have both been smashed. He has to step over the remains when he enters the gallery, the glass crunching under his shoes.

The inside of the gallery, however, appears to be intact. 

Stefano is in his office, pacing back and forth with his phone pressed to his ear. Sebastian doesn’t want to interrupt, and stands in the doorway for some time, watching the artist speak. Stefano is just as expressive and vivid when he talks on the phone as he is when you talk to him in person. 

Sebastian spends a few moments reimagining some of their phone-calls, recreating conversations and imagining what Stefano must have looked like then.

When Stefano hangs up the phone and turns to the doorway, Sebastian smiles at him. “Rough day?” he asks.

“Incredibly so,” Stefano sighs. “It’s been a challenging morning, and I’m trying to smooth things out, and get the right repair-firms here.”

Sebastian nods and crosses his arms over his chest. “Saw what happened outside. It’s a right mess.” He frowns. “Are you okay?”

Stefano flashes him a tired but genuine smile. “I’m fine.”

“Well,” Sebastian says and pushes himself off the doorframe, stepping into the office. “I have the day off, so I thought I’d swing by. Maybe take you out for lunch if you aren’t too busy.”

“I would love to, caro, but I’m much too busy at the moment.” Stefano frowns, but Sebastian gives him a reassuring smile and offers a gentle shake of his head. 

“Don’t stop on my account. I can come back another time if it doesn’t suit you. I don’t really need much of a reason to visit anyway.”

Stefano looks amused, stress fading from his features as he leans against his desk. “Is that so? You’re quite the social butterfly, aren’t you?” He asks. Sarcasm is practically dripping from his voice. 

With a shrug, Sebastian stuffs his hands into his pockets. “I can be when I want to, I guess. Just not with anyone.”

“Lucky me.” Stefano smirks at him. “So,” Stefano coos, and for a moment Sebastian thinks he can spy invitation in the artist’s eye. “Is my lovely company the only reason you came?”

Sebastian shrugs again. “Yeah,” he says, and based on the surprised expression taking over Stefano’s face, it’s obvious that that wasn’t what he expected to hear. “I don’t know what to tell you. Is that so hard to believe?”

Stefano recovers and shakes his head, so wildly that his hair flails back and forth, allowing Sebastian a glimpse of two of the scarred tissue underneath Stefano’s long fringe. “I-... no, or perhaps a bit. I’m glad. I have precious few people I tolerate for a longer period of time. You’re one of them.”

“I feel the same,” Sebastian says.

There’s a knock on the doorframe behind Sebastian, and when he turns around to check a man is standing in the door. Sebastian can tell, from the man’s impeccable style, that he’s one of Stefano’s employees. “The glass repair-firm is here. They need you at the entrance.”

“Please, go and tell them that I’ll be there shortly,” Stefano says. The man nods and disappears from view. “Duty calls,” Stefano chuckles. “Thank you for coming to see me, Sebastian. You have a way of cheering me up.”

“I’ve done good, then,” Sebastian says. “Have you called this in?” He gestures out through the door, and the two exit the office together and walk towards the entrance.

Stefano’s mouth twist into a small grimace. “I let Olivia call it in. There was an officer here earlier this morning. From the looks of it, it’s some rebellious youths that saw the reportage on the news.”

“Sorry about that,” Sebastian says.

“It’s hardly your fault,” Stefano waves him off. “I’ve been called worse, and I’ve learned to turn the other cheek.”

“Still,” Sebastian mumbles. “You shouldn’t have to. Not like this.”

Stefano smiles at him. “I will manage fine, Sebastian. I won’t be discouraged by something like this. I’m an artist. I have thick skin.”

“Glad to hear it.” Sebastian returns the smile. “But if you need anything, you know you can always ask me.”

“I will certainly keep that in mind,” Stefano muses. “Now, you go and enjoy your day off.”

-

Lily is looking worse for wear when Sebastian picks her up from school. She slumps in her seat the moment she’s got her seatbelt on and lets out a long sigh. “Drive me home,” she whines. “I want to go home now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sebastian says, wasting little time in driving himself and his daughter home. He all but drags her from the car and into the house to tuck her into her bed. “You rest, okay?” He puts his hand on her forehead. “There’s that fever.”

Lily frowns. “Damn.”

“Hey,” Sebastian warns her softly. “We don’t swear in here,” he says, despite knowing that he swears way more than he should around his daughter. At least she’s only picked up the tamer words, Sebastian thinks.

Lily rolls her eyes and pulls the covers up to her nose. “I don’t have time to be sick. I have things to do.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian can’t help but smile and tuck a few strands of Lily’s dark hair back behind her ear. “What is it that’s so important that you can’t take it easy for a couple of days?” he asks.

“I need to be enjoying my summer vacation,” Lily says. “There’s a bunch of things I could be doing instead of sleeping. Sleeping is boring.” She pouts. 

Sebastian runs a gentle hand over her hair. “You’ll have plenty of time to enjoy your summer vacation. You can spare a few days.”

His daughter does not look happy to hear that and decides to sulk for the rest of the day. Sebastian leaves her alone after supplying her with a bottle of water, an aspirin, and a chocolate bar that Lily devours in five big bites. Even with the sugar, she passes out almost immediately, and Sebastian retreats downstairs.

There’s a small pile of folders on the kitchen table, work Sebastian’s managed to smuggle home on his day off. Two of the folders concerned his current case; a bar-fight that had turned especially violent, and the third one was a brief summary of Kidman’s murder case. He’s taken it from a coworkers desk when they weren’t looking, to update himself on its progress.

For all Sebastian could tell, Stefano was the only suspect left on the list, but without sufficient evidence, there was no way to bring him in or issue any kind of warrant. And now that the media has the case in its sight, working it will be an even bigger nightmare.

Sebastian feels sorry for Stefano, having to deal with it and it takes several minutes before Sebastian realizes that his sympathy goes out to a murder suspect. There isn’t any evidence that Stefano is guilty, but there is also nothing saying he didn’t kill those women. It’s all too convenient for Sebastian liking.

It comes down to whether he thinks Stefano is guilty or innocent. Sebastian doesn’t have to think very long to answer that question. He doesn’t think Stefano is capable of murder. Sure, he’s cold sometimes, and his art has always been on the worrying side, but Sebastian can’t see Stefano committing murder.

But maybe that’s what he wants you to think, a voice within Sebastian muses. It occurs to Sebastian that he might be playing himself right into the hands of a killer, and his throat goes dry just thinking about letting Lily near someone like that.

He is conflicted, but his thoughts of Stefano has not changed.

Sebastian gets up to make himself some coffee. He should be working his own cases, he reminds himself. 

-

It’s way past nine when a scream echoes through the house. Sebastian gets up so fast that he knocks the kitchen chair over, and rushes through the kitchen and living room before running up the stairs three steps at the time. 

“Lily?” he calls, almost kicking the door to her room in. 

Lily sits in her bed, pillows hugged to her chest as she cries out. Sebastian crosses the room in a few swift strides and wraps his arms around her. She’s warm, and her forehead is moist with sweat. “Honey, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Sebastian asks, running his hand in a comforting circle on her back. “Talk to me, honey.”

For a few moments, Lily continues to cry and sob so violently that makes Sebastian’s stomach twist with worry. He hushes her gently, kissing the top of her head. “It’s okay,” he coos into her ear. “It’s okay, honey. I’m here.”

After two long minutes of sobs and sniffles, Lily finally calms down enough to speak. Her eyes are irritated and her cheeks wet with tears. “I had a nightmare, dad,” she says. “That one again. With mom.”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian murmurs. “It’s just a dream.”

Lily slaps her hands over her face. “I miss her,” she whimpers. “I want her to come back. Now!” she cries.

“Hush,” Sebastian tries to calm her. “Please, Lily,” he begs her to calm down, if not for her own sake then for his. 

“I want my mommy back.”

Sebastian hugs her. “I know, baby. I know.” He leans back and wipes the tears from her cheeks. “I know you want her back, and I do too, but the world doesn’t work that way. Mommy’s not coming back, you know that.”

Lily sniffled, shaking her head. “I hate it.”

“So do I,” Sebastian says. “I hate it so much, but there’s nothing to be done.” He pulls his daughter into his lap and wraps the comforter around them both. “Do you remember what she said in the end?”

Reluctantly, Lily nods. “That she’ll be watching over us.”

“And?”

“She didn’t want us to be sad.”

“That’s right…”

They’re silent for a long time after that. “You’re sad a lot,” Lily points out after what feels like ages of pressing silence. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian says with a nod. “I am, and that’s not good.” He flashes his daughter the best smile he can muster, which isn’t very bright nor genuine. “I’m trying to get better with that. I want to be happy, and I want you to be happy too.”

“I’m happy most of the time.”

This time, Sebastian’s smile is real. “Yeah? That makes me happy.”

Lily sighs, almost dramatically and makes a motion with her arm that Sebastian knows for a fact that she’s picked up from Stefano. He barely avoids rolling his eyes at that. “Why can’t we just be happy all the time. It’s so sad to be sad.”

“Aren’t you artsy,” Sebastian runs his hand over her hair. “I’ll try my best to be happy if you try too.”

“I’ll try,” Lily promises. She shifts slightly, trying to get comfortable. “Can you tell me stories about mom?” she asks. “Like you used to?”

“What do you want to hear?” Sebastian asks. 

“Anything,” Lily says. 

They lie in bed until the wee hours of the night. Sebastian tells Lily whatever comes to mind when he thinks about Myra. Her bright smile, her soft hair, her gentle hands and the way everything always looked up when she was around.

Sebastian remembers Myra so clearly that it feels as if it was mere hours ago since he saw her. It doesn’t take much for him to imagine what she sounded like, or what she looked like. He doesn’t even have to close his eyes, and sometimes the memories of her are so strong that he expects her to walk through the door. She never does, but it feels like it.

Lily lies on his arm, looking at the ceiling as her father talks. She doesn’t interrupt and smiles softly when Sebastian tells her about various things Myra used to do.

“Dad?” Lily whispers when Sebastian pauses for a short moment, contemplating the story he just told. He hums in response, and Lily scoots closer. “Will you ever… love anyone else?”

Sebastian flinches slightly. “I don’t know,” he confessed. “Maybe.”

“But you still love mom, right?”

“I will always love her, Lily. Whatever happens.”

Lily looks strangely pleased to hear that, but she doesn’t say anything else. Sebastian lies silent for a while until he notices that Lily has dozed off. He stays because his heart is suddenly aching and he can’t bring himself to leave. He misses Myra.

He turns over to his side and hugs his daughter tightly. Out of everything Myra ever gave him, Lily is the one thing Sebastian can’t live without. On nights like this, when Sebastian feels especially heartbroken, Lily keeps him grounded.

He kisses his daughter’s forehead one, two, three times and murmurs into her ear how much he loves her.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's there to say? I've got projects in school and a nasty case of writer's block. 
> 
> Have some Sebste

**Chapter 15**

Lily is surprisingly energetic for being sick with the flu. “You have to go!” She insists as Sebastian chases her around the living room, frantically trying to catch her and put her to bed because even though she’s vaulting over the couch and diving under the table, Lily looks as if she’s about to drop from exhaustion at any given time.

“You’re sick!” Sebastian almost yells when Lily narrowly escapes his grasp by smacking a pillow into his chest to get away from him.

“But you’re not! So get away from me before you catch it,” Lily says. “I’ll only go to bed if you promise to go.”

Sebastian sighs. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I’ll be in bed anyway.” Lily gives her father a pleading look. “Please, dad. Won’t you go? You promised.”

“I promised that we’d both come.”

“And imagine how disappointed he’ll be if none of us come,” Lily whines.

Sebastian sighs. Lily is right, as she often is, so he concedes. “Alright,” he says at last. “I’ll go, but you’ll have to be in bed. I won’t be happy if I find you out of bed when I get back.”

Lily nods, finally settling down and plopping down on the couch. “I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be in bed all night until you come back. So don’t worry about me.”

“Good,” Sebastian says. “Now, go and take that shower you were talking about. I’ll bring your dinner upstairs for you.”

“Thank you,” Lily says, exhaustion finally showing. She turns and walks up the stairs, letting a cough slip when she thinks Sebastian is too far away to hear it.

Sebastian’s heart swells fondly and hurts at the same time. Sometimes he can’t believe how kind and caring his daughter is, but it worries him that she fights even though she's sick, or hurting.

He heats her dinner, which is just a simple soup. For the past few days, it’s been the only thing Lily’s been able to keep down, but she’s been surprisingly cheerful anyway. Sebastian puts a bowl of soup and a large glass of water on a tray and brings it to Lily’s room. She is already there, dressed in her pink pajamas, snuggled down between layers of blankets and pillows.

Sebastian gets ready as Lily eats. He takes a quick shower and suits up before checking in with his daughter to make sure she’s eaten. “I’m going to head out now, honey. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Sebastian asks again.

Lily sleepily shakes her head. “Go. Have fun, and tell Stefano I’m sorry I couldn’t come.”

“I’ll make sure to tell him.”

Despite Lily’s protests Sebastian crosses the room and kisses her forehead. Her fever has gone down, Sebastian notes, but she’s still warmer than she should be. “I love you, honey,” he coos, and Lily pushes him away with a loud groan.

“I love you too, dad,” she says. “Now go.” She points at the door, and Sebastian can’t help but chuckle as he leaves his daughter to rest.

-

Sebastian notices, as he’s watching the artist go around and greet guests and friends, that Stefano greets them all with a handshake, a kiss on the cheek, or a friendly embrace.

Thinking back, Sebastian can’t remember a single time he and Stefano have ever shaken hands or touched one another for more than a few fleeting seconds. The realization makes him wonder.

Whenever they meet, they get right into the conversation. On very few occasions soft ‘hellos’ are exchanged, but that’s the extent of it.

Sebastian is brought out of his thoughts when Stefano walks over and confirms Sebastian’s theory. 

Stefano gives him a fond smile as he approaches. “You look particularly thoughtful tonight, caro,” he says.

“Perhaps it’s just one of those nights?” Sebastian shrugs.

The artist’s smile softens even further. “Forgive me, then, for interrupting your thoughts.” Someone calls him, and another few guests walk into the room. “Ah.” The artist gives Sebastian an apologetic look. “Excuse me for just a moment. I will return shortly.”

“Of course,” Sebastian says and watches Stefano go and greet the new guests. 

Sebastian can tell that Stefano is waiting for something or someone, and when a pretty woman in a deep blue gown walks through the entrance, Stefano looks as if he’s going to burst with happiness. He greets the woman with a big hug and several kisses on her rosy cheeks. She returns the hug and the kisses just as eagerly. Sebastian figures that she is the friend Stefano mentioned at the café.

Stefano hooks arms with the woman and leads her towards Sebastian.

“Sebastian, caro, come and meet my Emily,” Stefano says. Sebastian wanders over to meet them halfway, and Stefano smiles widely at him. “I want you to meet my muse,” he says and puts a hand on the woman's shoulder. “Emily, this is Sebastian Castellanos. Sebastian, Emily Lewis.” Stefano introduces the two.

Recognition sparks in Emily's eyes. “So this is the Sebastian I've heard about,” she says.

“You've heard of me?” Sebastian asks, glancing at Stefano before turning his attention back to Emily.

She grins. “He hasn't spoken of much else lately.”

Stefano interrupts her by clearing his throat. “Now, now. I speak of many things other than Sebastian. I've mentioned him, but you don't listen to much but gossip these days,” he says and turns to Sebastian. “Emily and I have been working together on a number of occasions.”

“I thought you looked familiar,” Sebastian says with a nod. “You’re in several of Stefano’s photographs.”

Both Emily and Stefano seems pleased to hear that Sebastian recognizes and remembers that. “That's right,” Emily chirps. “Stef’s probably the most interesting photographer I've worked with.” She leans closer to Sebastian and gives his arm a nudge. “He's the man to talk to if you’re into some kinky things.”

“He hasn't asked me yet.” Sebastian shrugs.

“Any day now.” Emily winks. 

Stefano's cheeks are flushed red, and he clears his throat once more. “Emily, my dear. Don't make me regret introducing you to-”

“To your Sebastian,” Emily interrupts him. “No, no. I'm just playing around, Stef. Don't worry.” 

Stefano sighs. “In any case,” he mutters. “Emily helped me with the collection that helped me break into the business. I owe her my success.”

“Well done,” Sebastian says. “You've both done amazing work. I'm a fan, though, mostly because of my daughter,” he admits. 

Stefano's smile widens. “She's a sweetheart,” he gushes. “What a shame she isn't here. I would love to ask her what she thinks about the pieces.” 

Sebastian smiles. The way Stefano praises and asks for Lily's opinion is endearing. It pleases Sebastian just as much as it does Lily, who's looking up to Stefano and his artwork.

“I'll tell her that. I'm sure she'll come running the moment she feels better,” Sebastian says. “I'd say you’ve got two or three days before she's up and about again. You won't get rid of her once she gets here, you know.”

“She is most welcome.” Stefano beams. He turns his head when someone calls his name. Sebastian glances over his shoulder and recognizes Genevieve waving at Stefano. Stefano turns to Sebastian and Emily. “You must excuse me. I will be right back,” Stefano says and smiles softly at Sebastian, then Emily. Before he leaves the two alone, he gives Emily a sharp look that reminds Sebastian of Kidman when he and Joseph are especially rowdy.

Emily gives Stefano an innocent look, which makes Stefano’s eyes narrow in suspicion. But he doesn’t linger and leaves Sebastian and Emily to go and speak to Genevieve.

The moment he’s out of earshot Sebastian turns to Emily, who is watching him with a sly smirk. “How did you meet Stef?” she asks, grabbing two glasses of champagne from a waiter that walks by them. She hands one over to Sebastian.

“Here in the gallery, actually,” Sebastian says. “My daughter is a big fan of his and convinced me to come and see his exhibition.”

Emily nods. “Lily,” she muses. “I’ve heard much about her, Stefano talks about her a lot- well… not nearly as much as he talks about you.”

“He talks about me?” Sebastian asks. 

“Constantly.” Emily nods.

Sebastian shifts slightly, and glances over at Stefano, who has his back turned against them. “Really?” he asks, turning back to Emily. He can’t help but feel a bit smug. “What does he say?”

“Nothing bad if that’s what you’re wondering,” Emily says and sips on the champagne. Her expression changes and for a moment she’s unreadable. Then she smiles up at Sebastian again. “Just… Whatever you’re doing… he’s happy.”

“I’m happy with him around, too,” Sebastian hears himself say, then quickly clears his throat. “We’ve become friends quite quickly,” he adds.

Emily’s expression becomes hard to read again, and Sebastian quickly averts his eyes. He’d sounded much softer than he’d meant to, and doesn’t want Emily to assume anything. 

He looks over at Stefano again. 

Sebastian likes Stefano. He finds his company very enjoyable, if not the most enjoyable in a very long time. They get along in a way Sebastian only do with a handful of people. Even when they disagree on something they both seem to enjoy the discussion.

It doesn’t matter to Sebastian that Stefano is a man. Familiar feelings spring up anyway, filling his stomach with a pleasant flutter.

His left hand suddenly feels heavy, and the ring on his finger feels tight, turning the butterflies in his stomach into lead. Guilt starts to grow in him, so he clears his throat again and takes a swig of champagne from his glass.

“What do you think about the art?” Emily asks.

Sebastian doesn’t know if she can read minds, or if it was just really obvious that he needed a distraction. He takes a moment to look around in the room. He’s been very stationary since he arrived, so he hasn’t had a chance to look at the new photographs. “Let’s go and have a look,” he says.

Emily latches onto his arm, and they walk around the room together to look at the brand new photographs displayed.

They’re different, Sebastian thinks as he studies them. No models or gruesome scenes. Stefano seems to have taken an interest of, or at least based this collection on flowers. Each photograph is of colorful flowers. Alone, in pairs, or in large bouquets. 

They all look, or at least they do to Sebastian, strangely human. There is something about each picture that conveys feelings Sebastian is pretty sure flowers shouldn’t be able to display.

He looks at a picture of a pink dahlia and the way Stefano has captured it reminds Sebastian of a dancer caught in the middle of a dance. The dainty petals look soft like a dancer's dress flowing with movement.

There’s a photo of poppies that makes Sebastian warm inside as if he’s eaten something spicy. 

An image of a cluster of peonies makes him think of his mother and the times she brought her friends over to gossip on the porch over tea and cake. 

Sebastian likes every single picture he sees and is delighted to find a playful lily between a field of singing sunflowers and two bubbly daffodils. He suspects that the photograph is inspired and wonders if all the pictures represent people Stefano’s encountered in his life. He wonders if he is depicted somewhere in the gallery, and what he might be pictured as.

Emily suddenly removes herself from Sebastian’s side. Sebastian had almost forgotten that she was there.

“What beautiful works,” she says. “But excuse me, Sebastian. I must step out for a moment, and someone’s looking very eager to talk to you.” Emily smiles before leaving Sebastian standing there, alone.

He looks at her as she leaves, then turns back to what appears to be the last photograph in the collection. 

This photo is not as light as the others. It’s a picture of a rose with dark red petals and wild thorns. It sits alone in a delicate crystal vase, and around it lies a handful of battered petals.

It feels… lonely, compared to the rest. Melancholy is the word Sebastian would use to describe it. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

It’s nearly impossible for Sebastian not to smile when he turns to face Stefano. “I am feeling a bit lonely right now,” he says.

Stefano grins. “We can’t have that, can we?” he says. “I am at your service, caro mio.”

“I feel better already,” Sebastian says. “Congratulations, or good job, or whatever you say to someone who’s pulled something like this off. I’m impressed,” Sebastian says and looks around the room. 

Stefano chuckles. “All of those are fine,” he says. “And it does feel particularly nice to hear that from you. I’m glad you like it.”

Sebastian nods and glances around the room again, gaze lingering at each picture. Then he lets his attention move to the guests. The gallery is crowded, but Stefano seems to have been more selective with his invitations. 

He tenses a bit when Stefano leans closer to murmur in his ear. “If you’re wondering how long this will last,” he murmurs, his breath tickling Sebastian’s ear. “I’ve been telling people to enjoy themselves with or without me. I am a busy man, after all. And my staff is more than capable of handling things here.”

“What’s more important than this?” Sebastian asks and looks at the artist. “This is your night.”

“Yes, and I tend to love the attention,” Stefano admits with another, softer chuckle. “However, these guests are starting to bore me. You are far more interesting.”

Sebastian can feel his cheeks grow hot, and he knows that there’s a blush raging on them. He nervously clears his throat, hoping to relieve himself of some tension, or at least make the blush less evident. Stefano looks highly amused.

“What are you doing after this?”

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

“Make yourself at home, caro. As always, you are welcome.” Stefano sheds his signature red scarf and leaves it on a hanger by the door. “I will be right back,” he says and disappears into the bathroom.

Sebastian continues into the apartment and steps into the living room. At this point, he’s familiar with the room and most of the apartment. He and Lily have been there multiple times for dinner, for coffee, and for company.

Naturally, places like Stefano’s bedroom and the distant guest room is still unfamiliar to Sebastian, since he’s had no reason to be there. However, now that Lily is not around and because of the looks Stefano has given him throughout the night, he can’t help but wonder what Stefano’s room looks like, and if he’s ever going to see it.

He tries to soothe his curiosity by walking a lap around the room that he’d already studied and gotten familiar with. He notices that Stefano has brought out his portfolios, probably to work on and expand with the new collection. They lie in two neat piles on the dining table. 

Sebastian takes the opportunity to have a look since he’s certain that Stefano won’t mind.

Three albums, out of a lot of albums, lie in a separate pile, which piques Sebastian’s interest. The moment he opens the first of the three he knows why they are put to the side.

Most of the photographs are of Loretta, and the other victim, Amelia. Photos from the gallery, or photos that Sebastian assume didn’t make the cut.

Sebastian closes the album and moves on to the next one. It contains similar pictures.

The third one, however, does not contain posed photographs. The album itself doesn’t look like the rest. It’s worn, dusty and obviously several years old. Sebastian dares a peek and is immediately taken aback.

It’s photos of battlefields. Messy images of dirty encampments, worn soldiers, rattling weapons and blood. Sebastian doesn’t know what to say or think about it. It’s horrible, and strangely mesmerizing all at once.

“Caro, I was hoping to-” Stefano enters the room and comes to an abrupt stop the moment he sees the album in Sebastian’s hands. “Oh.” His face grows pale and his eye dart to look at Sebastian’s face, to try and spot a reaction.

Sebastian looks back at him, puzzled. “Are you alright?” Sebastian asks.

“I-” Stefano looked a bit stunned. “Please,” he mumbles. “I’d like to put that away.”

“This?” Sebastian closes the album.

“That.” Stefano nods. “I… I don’t like to look at it.”

“I’m sorry. It was on the table.”

Stefano interrupts him with a sharp nod. “It’s fine.”

“I didn’t realize it bothers you so,” Sebastian says. “How long ago was this?”

“Around six years,” Stefano mumbles. 

There is a pause, and Sebastian puts the album aside and walks over to Stefano, who suddenly seems determined to avoid Sebastian’s gaze. Sebastian stands before him, barely an arm’s length away. “Do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian asks softly.

Stefano looks very reluctant. “It was a hectic time, and I was young. There was much I didn’t understand, and even more than I thought I understood but didn’t. I learned much with the army. Too much, if I’m being honest.”

“A photographer doesn’t belong on a battlefield.”

“Don’t they?” Stefano asks. “Do you think the old artists drew their great battlefields from their imagination? Artists have always been studying the battlefields.”

Sebastian takes a moment to consider before he nods in agreement. “You don’t seem to like talking about it.”

Stefano shakes his head, stubbornly looking at anything but Sebastian. “It’s difficult to talk about.”

“I understand,” Sebastian coos.

Stefano shifts and finally looks up at him. His expression is guilt-ridden and impatient. “It’s not that I don’t want to talk about it. Actually, I don’t. It’s just…” He sighs. “It bothers me greatly. It was a dark time, and I don’t want to relive it if I can avoid it.”

Sebastian nods. “I understand,” he repeats. 

Stefano does look very bothered, Sebastian things, but he also looks like there is something he wants to say but can’t find the right words for. Sebastian waits patiently.

“There is so much going on right now,” Stefano says after several long moments of tense silence. “Things are not the same since Loretta and Amelia…” He hesitates and stars over. “I’m starting to realize that pretending that everything is fine does not solve anything.”

Sebastian gives an understanding nod and steps even closer. “But talking about it feels kind of like throwing up.”

“Exactly,” Stefano says nervously.

Sebastian is silent for a few seconds. “Do you feel guilty?” he asks silently.

Stefano snorts. “I feel terribly guilty. Perhaps both those girls would have been alive and well if they’d just stayed away from me?”

“Do you think you’re being framed? Or targeted?”

An expression Sebastian doesn’t really understand crosses Stefano’s face. “I don’t know,” Stefano says before her frowns.

“Do you feel unsafe?”

Stefano hesitates and seems to think hard of an answer to the question. He looks up at Sebastian when he opens his mouth to answer. “Not right now…” he gives Sebastian a meaning look.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Sebastian says.

“Nothing at all?” Stefano asks with a charming smile. “How very dull, but it is appreciated, caro Sebastian.”

For a moment they do nothing but look at one another. There’s a tension in the air that Sebastian can’t place. It’s a mix of fear, affection, doubt, and lust. At least on Sebastian’s part.

Sebastian looks at Stefano. Looks, feels and remembers different times, different blue eyes but the same warm feelings. And with those memories comes harder feelings like responsibility and guilt. 

Guilt for not being home with his sick daughter. Guilt over the mere thought of falling for someone other than Myra. Guilt over not being completely honest with Stefano, who’s been nothing but open, honest, kind and inviting.

“I have to tell you something,” Sebastian mumbles.

“Something just for me?” Stefano asks with a smile, but Sebastian can tell that he is nervous.

“I’ve… judged you,” Sebastian admits. He’s hesitant, but he can’t stop now that he’s started. “Evaluated, thought and deducted everything you’ve said and done. Wondered why you’re like you are.”

Stefano looks even more nervous and shifts his weight from one leg to another. “What are you talking about?”

Sebastian forces himself to take a few deep breaths. “When we met that night in the bar I was working on… on Loretta’s case. At the time I didn’t know you were a suspect, but once I realized that, I had to tell my boss.” Sebastian takes a short pause, not because he thinks Stefano needs time to catch up, but because he needs time to form coherent sentences. “I was taken off the case, and haven’t officially worked on it since.”

“Officially?” Stefano asks. “What does that mean? Have you been… surveilling me?” He is upset and has, without thinking, taken several steps away from Sebastian.

“No,” Sebastian says. “No, I haven’t.”

“So you’ve just silently judged me?”

Sebastian frowns. “That’s not what I meant.” Sebastian takes a step forward, and Stefano takes another step back.

“Just…” Stefano smothers his hands over his face. For a moment, Sebastian gets to see the scarred skin under the artist’s hair. And he gets to see the extent of the damage he had taken all those years ago. “Tell me something,” Stefano says. His voice is low and angry. “Do you think I did it?” He stares at Sebastian. His stare hard and his lips pressed together as if to keep himself from baring his teeth.

Sebastian remains as calm as he can. “Do I think you killed those women?”

“Yes, detective,” Stefano hisses. “Do you, after our time together, think that I killed them?”

There is another pause. Sebastian stands still, staring at Stefano. It looks as if the artist is about to leap forward at him, the way his body is tense and angled like a predator watching a prey.

“No,” Sebastian says. “I know you didn’t do it.”

Stefano’s angry glare falters slightly, but not much. “You know, huh? How?”

Sebastian takes another deep breath. “Because you’re not the type. You are not a murderer, Stefano. And I believe everything you tell me.”

The anger seems to slips right off Stefano, and his shoulders slump as he allows himself to relax. His threatening demeanor quickly turns meek, and he looks smaller and more vulnerable than Sebastian has ever seen him look before. 

Sebastian doesn’t know whether to approach or back off.

“Thank you, for believing me,” Stefano says.

“I will always believe you until you give me a reason not to.”

“Thank you, Sebastian. That means… a lot to me.” Stefano pauses and turns away for a moment. “I think I need the evening to think about this. Thank you, for your lovely company tonight, but I really need some time alone.”

Sebastian lingers. “Stefano.”

Stefano looks at him and shakes his head. “Not right now, Sebastian. You’ve shared a lot with me, and right now I’m not sure of what to do with what I’ve learned. I’d like you to leave.” His gaze is firm, yet pleading and Sebastian folds easily. “Please,” Stefano mumbles and Sebastian nods.

“Alright,” he says. “I’ll leave.”

“Thank you.”

Stefano does not follow Sebastian to the door. They do not exchange goodbyes or goodnights, and Stefano’s silence makes Sebastian worry. 

Sebastian leaves the apartment and heads back downstairs to his car. The night has become cold, or maybe it’s just the foul mood he is in. 

There’s a lump in Sebastian’s throat when he gets into the car and turns the keys in the ignition. The lump grows larger the further away from Stefano’s apartment he gets. 

His throat feels dry and sore, and every thought and move feels like a mistake. 

Had he been too blunt with Stefano? Would it have been better if everything he’d just said had remained secret? No, Sebastian thinks to himself, or maybe…?

“No,” he says aloud, voice hoarse and frail. Stefano deserves to know the truth after everything he’s said and done for Sebastian.

Sebastian sobs and tears well up and cloud his vision. The road before him gets so blurry that he has to pull over and let some of the tears out. It feels as if something’s wringing the blood out of his heart. He feels lonely and cold, and like he’s screwed up royally.

He definitely has feelings for the artist, but the feelings are locked behind a sheet of ice. They’re behind a wall that Sebastian doesn’t think he can scale or breakthrough, and even if he could, he’s not certain that he’d deserve it.

What would those around him say? What would Lily say? She needs a mother-figure in her life, and Sebastian feels selfish for not being able to be or give her that. He feels selfish for wanting something with Stefano, but he can’t let himself give in to the feelings he has. He can’t be selfish like that. Lily needs to come first. Always.

When Sebastian eventually does come home, he makes his way through the house towards to walk out onto the back porch. He stops by in the kitchen to grab his cigarettes from the counter, and a bottle of whiskey he had stashed at the back of a cupboard. 

With the smokes and the spirits in hand, Sebastian exits the house and slumps down into the lawn chair. He sits on the porch until his eyes are irritated by the smoke and his mind is clouded by the liquor. 

It dulls the guilt and pain slightly. Temporarily.

Part of him, the sensible side that’s mostly repressed by his poor coping mechanism, knows that what he’s doing right now isn’t going to solve anything. He’s only going to feel worse when morning comes, and not just physically.

Once Sebastian decides to try and get some rest, he’s so drunk he can’t even get himself up the stairs. He drops down on the couch, sinking into the cushions and the guilty thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Myra,” he slurs into the armrest. “I’m sorry. I can’t-... please.”

The ring on his finger feels like it's about to burn the digit off. His head feels like it’s filled with cement and his stomach turns but not enough for him to throw up. 

Everything hurts, and his conscience is weighing him down. Sebastian cries into the pillows on the couch until his eyes are dry and his throat is aching, and his heart is broken.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving cities in a month, and I've got an array of projects to work on. But thank you all for reading and commenting on this. It makes me super happy every time :)

**Chapter 17**

Lily’s heart breaks when she comes downstairs and finds her father unconscious on the couch, shoes still on his feet, clothes reeking of smoke and cheeks striped with dried tears. She is quick to fetch an armful of blankets to cover him up with. She helps him out of his shoes despite his irritated groans and makes sure he has a bottle of water for when he eventually wakes up.

She moves silently through the house, knowing that once Sebastian does wake up, noise and sudden movements will only make him feel worse.

It’s familiar, in a bad way, Lily thinks to herself. Her father hasn’t been like this since her mother passed away. Which must mean that something very bad happened the night before. Had something happened at Stefano’s reveal? Had her father gotten bad news? Was someone hurt?

Lily, being very much her father’s daughter, deducts that whatever her father is so upset about involves Stefano, which is why she hesitates to call him when the thought pops up in her mind. She stands with her father’s phone in her hand for several minutes as she tries to decide who to call.

Kidman picks up after three signals. “Sebastian?” she answers the phone, she doesn’t sound particularly surprised, but she clearly didn’t expect the call.

“No… it’s Lily,” Lily mumbles into the phone.

Immediately, Juli becomes alert. “Hi, sweetie,” she says, voice rising in pitch. “Is something wrong?” she asks. “Where’s Sebastian?”

Lily peeks into the living room where Sebastian still sleeps. “He’s asleep,” Lily says. “He… he’s done that thing again. The drinking thing.”

On the other side of the line, Kidman lets out a gentle sigh. “Where is he now?” she asks.

“He’s passed out on the couch,” Lily explains. 

“Is he on his back? Has he made a mess anywhere?”

Lily shakes her head. “No,” she says. “I put some water next to him for later. What should I do?” 

“Let him sleep it off. You know how he gets. I’ll drop by during lunch and check in on him, okay?”

“Okay… Thanks, Juli.”

“No problem, sweetie. Call me anytime, okay? I’ll always be here.”

That does make Lily feel better, and they say their goodbyes before Lily hangs up the phone. She eats breakfast alone while her father sleeps. She doesn’t feel feverish anymore, but she feels exhausted and dizzy nonetheless.

She wants to go back to bed, but she also wants to be there when her father wakes up, in case he needs her. 

Lily sits in the kitchen, doodling in an old notebook that’s half full with old shopping lists and already forgotten phone numbers. Sebastian’s phone lies on the table before her, and he keeps throwing glances at it, wanting to make another, maybe even more important, call.

Stefano is much quicker than Juli to pick up, but unlike her, he sounds exhausted and frustrated when he answers the phone. “Sebastian, this isn’t-”

“It’s Lily,” Lily quickly interrupts him.

It’s like hitting a reset button because Stefano’s fatigue and irritation are at once replaces by worry. “Lily? Is everything alright? Has something happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Lily says. “I just… wanted to call and apologize for not showing up yesterday.”

“Carina, don’t apologize.” Stefano sounds almost relieved. “It’s a shame you couldn’t come last night, but you are more than welcome to come and visit once you’ve recovered.”

“I want to see the new collection.” Lily can’t help but get excited by the thought of visiting the gallery and have a brand new collection of photographs waiting for her. “When I come to the gallery the next time, could we go through them together?”

“Of course,” Stefano answers softly. There is a short pause where Lily is distracted by thoughts of Stefano’s new photographs. Stefano clears his throat and gains her attention. “Is… is Sebastian there?” he asks. He sounds tentative and almost uncomfortable.

Lily hesitates to answer. “He’s… sleeping. He was upset when he got home, and stayed up late,” she says.

“I see,” comes Stefano’s short and silent answer. There’s another short pause, and then Stefano lets out a sigh. “Well, you see, carina, your father and I got into a bit of an argument last night, and I might have been a bit harsh on him,” he admits. “I’m not proud of it, and I hope that we will get the chance to work it out soon.”

“Was the fight really that bad?” Lily asks, frowning down at her doodles. 

“It wasn’t pretty,” Stefano mumbles.

“Are you alright?” Lily asks.

It’s silent for a few seconds. “Could you do me a favor, Lily?” Stefano asks, changing the subject. “Would you be so very kind and… look after your father for me? I feel very bad about the way we parted last night.”

Lily nods even though she knows Stefano can’t see her. “I’ll do my best,” she vows.

Stefano lets out a sound of relief. “Thank you,” he murmurs, “and please, don’t work too hard. You’re still feeling ill, aren’t you?”

“I’m feeling a little bit better,” Lily says. 

“I’m very glad to hear that.” There’s a third pause. “I have some things I have to take care of, Lily. I hope you recover soon. We miss you here at the gallery,” Stefano coos. 

“That’s okay, and don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine. And you will be too.”

Stefano chuckles softly. “Somehow, I feel much better, carina. Take good care of yourself and your father.”

-

When Sebastian wakes up, it feels as if his head is about to split open. He opens his eyes and is immediately blinded by the light from the window. Sebastian quickly squeezes his eyes shut and rolls over on the narrow couch. His stomach aches and he just barely keeps its content where it is. His throat is unbearably dry, and the regret has already started to set it.

“Fuck,” he curses softly and dares another peek around in the bright room. A bottle of water sits on the coffee table, and dread takes its rightful place next to the regret.

Lily must have found him, and just as Sebastian finishes that thought, his daughter steps out into the living room from the kitchen. 

“Daddy?” she asks so softly and silently that Sebastian wants to cry. What did he do to deserve her? “Are you okay?”

Sebastian smothers his hands over his face because he’s definitely not okay and it feels as if he’s on the verge of dying. “I’m fine, honey. Fine,” he says, but he knows Lily doesn’t believe him. He busies himself with the bottle of water as Lily tiptoes closer.

She is still flustered from her fever, and Sebastian curses himself again for being the way he is. Irresponsible. He is supposed to be taking care of Lily, not the other way around.

“When did you come home last night?” Lily asks him.

“Late, honey. I’m sorry,” Sebastian replies. “Things… got a bit complicated and I-...” Sebastian hesitates. “I didn’t-”

Before Sebastian has time to blurt the rest of his sentence out, Lily closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around him, interrupting his stupid excuse. She buries her face in the crook of his neck and squeezes him as hard as she dares.

Sebastian doesn’t hesitate to wrap her up in an equally tight embrace. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” Lily consoles him. “It’s okay, dad.” She gives his back some soothing strokes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Her father takes a few moments to think of the offer and his words. “Stefano and I, we argued. We-” Sebastian stops himself and tries again. “I upset him. I said some things… things I should have been more careful with.”

“And he got angry?” Lily asks.

Sebastian shakes his head. “Not angry. Just…” he sighs. “I told him some secrets that I should have told him earlier, and I shouldn’t have said it the way I did.”

Lily pulls back and looks at him for a moment. Then she smiles softly, and it’s a near perfect match to Myra’s smile. “I’m sure he’ll forgive you, dad. You told him the truth now, didn’t you?”

“All of it.” Sebastian nods. 

“And you meant it?”

“Every word.”

“Then you’ve done all you can,” Lily says. “You just have to trust him to believe you. You trust Stefano, right?”

Sebastian gulps. Does he trust Stefano? True and through? He opens his mouth to answer but before he has time to speak there’s a knock on the front door.

Lily moves to get up and answer, but Sebastian stops her. “I’ll get it, honey. You rest a while.” He tucks her in on the couch before getting up, which feels like something he definitely shouldn’t do. 

Sebastian runs his fingers through his hair as he stumbles to the front door. He unlocks and opens the door, finding Joseph and Kidman standing outside it. “Kidman? Joseph?” Sebastian squints at them.

“Jesus, Sebastian…” Joseph frowns. “You look horrible.”

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asks.

“Lily called me,” Kidman explains. “I promised her I’d stop by, and Joseph came along too.”

“Lily called you?” Sebastian asks with a frown. 

Juli nods slowly. “She was worried about you, Seb. And after she called so were we.”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian answers automatically. 

“You certainly don’t look fine,” Joseph points out. “We brought lunch. Are you gonna let us in or what?”

Sebastian wordlessly lets the two in, and close the door behind them. He stumbles over a pair of shoes in the hallway, but Joseph is there to catch him before he has time to fall over. “I’m okay,” Sebastian says and steadies himself against the wall.

“If you say so,” Joseph says and shakes his head. “You also reek.” He flashes Sebastian a friendly smile. “Go and take a shower and we’ll get things sorted down here.” He gives Sebastian a careful nudge in the side. 

Sebastian mutters something about being too tired for a shower but does make his way up the stairs to shower. It takes longer than it should, and he has to stop twice to bend over the toilet. The second time he heaves the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

He flushes away the mess and steps back into the shower, feeling a little bit better than before. The shower definitely helps to clear away most of his headache.

When he’s dried and dressed, he makes his way back downstairs. Lily sits in the kitchen with a blanket around her shoulders as she eats what looks to be chicken noodle soup.

Kidman and Joseph sit on each side of her, enjoying some Thai-takeaway. 

The moment Sebastian steps into the kitchen he’s immediately ordered to sit down and eat whatever wok Joseph had ordered for him. It’s comforting to have his friends there, but Sebastian would rather recover from his drunken stupor alone and not in front of his friends and daughter. No matter how much they care, he’d prefer to hide somewhere dark while he rides his hangover out.

It's been silent by the table since Sebastian joined them and after a few moments of relatively comfortable silence, Lily speaks up. "Dad," she says. "Are you feeling better?" 

Joseph and Kidman both turn to look at Sebastian, the same question written on their faces. Sebastian looks at his daughter and gives her a reassuring smile. "I'm feeling better, honey. Don't worry about me."

Lily silently goes back to eating, she looks a bit relieved, and Sebastian notes that she is looking considerably better.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Joseph then asks. “Is there anything good on TV tonight? Should we rent a movie?”

“What?” Sebastian asks.

Lily lights up into a smile. “We talked about throwing a movie night while you were in the shower. Joseph and Kidman are coming back after work!”

“We could cook dinner together, or order out,” Joseph suggests. “What do you think, Seb?”

As much as Sebastian wants to protest, decline and retreat to his room, he can’t say no to Joseph and Lily. “Whatever works for you,” he says with a tired smile. “I’ll be laying low if you don’t mind.”

“Boring!” Joseph blows raspberries, which makes Lily giggle. “How about you, Kid?”

“Why don’t you pick the movie, Lily? What would you like to eat?”

“Pizza.” Lily doesn’t hesitate when she replies. “And I know just the movie.”

Sebastian sits silently and watches Lily and Joseph discuss movies. Kidman is silent too and dedicates her attention to her food. When she notices that he’s looking at her, she flashes him a sad smile. Sebastian can’t bring himself to smile back.

“‘Scuse me,” Sebastian mumbles and gets up from the table. “I just need some fresh air,” he tells his daughter when she shoots him a worried look. “Clean air,” he clarifies holding his hands up in surrender.

Lily nods. 

“I’ll come with you,” Joseph offers. “In case you decide to fall over again.”

Joseph and Sebastian leave the kitchen together, making their way out to the back porch, which is littered with cigarette-butts. The empty whiskey bottle lies discarded down in the grass, and Sebastian vaguely recalls chucking it away in a fit of sudden anger.

He pulls out a chair for Joseph, and they both sit down and stare down into the yard. Neither of them says anything for a few minutes. “I’m sorry for worrying you,” Sebastian says at last. “Things got out of hand last night. I kind of lost it.”

“Lily was really worried,” Joseph says. “Even Kidman freaked out after that phone call.”

Sebastian sighs. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Wanna talk about what happened last night?”

“Not really, no,” Sebastian mumbles. “It’s complicated. Feelings are complicated.”

“I heard you were seeing someone,” Joseph says, which makes Sebastian look up. “Helena came by with some girlfriends to complain about some of her belongings being ‘damaged’ yesterday,” he explains. “She didn’t ask to see you, and I heard her talking with her friends that you were already seeing someone.”

“Huh.” Sebastian averts his gaze.

Joseph tilts his head to the side. “Well,” he says. “Are you?” 

Sebastian shrugs. “It’s complicated.”

“I get it,” Joseph says. He doesn’t pry, and Sebastian is grateful for that. Joseph has a way of knowing when Sebastian doesn’t want to share. They sit in silence for a few more minutes before Joseph decides to go back in. He pats Sebastian on the shoulder when he gets up from his chair. “I’ll head back in. Lunch is soon over so Kid, and I gotta get back to work soon. Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Sebastian says. “Thanks.”

Joseph flashes him another friendly smile. “No worries, Seb. We’re always here for you.” He waves and then enters the house again, leaving Sebastian on his own.

Sebastian sits and watches the sky for a while before he goes back inside to grab his phone. Kidman and Joseph have left, and Lily has tucked herself in on the couch. She smiles at him but doesn’t say anything and Sebastian runs his fingers through her hair when he passes her.

His phone sits on the counter in the kitchen. It seems like Lily has put it away to charge and the battery is almost fully charged when Sebastian grabs it and finally retreats to his bedroom.

It takes no time to write the message, but it feels like an eternity before he presses send. He knew he couldn’t leave it where they’d left it last night, but he wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. Sebastian was certain that Stefano wouldn’t want to talk about it either, but there was something he just needed to say.

_ I’m sorry. _

  
  
  
****


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some problems with formatting and Grammarly so it might be a bit janky. Hope it's still readable though :P

**Chapter 18**

Sebastian stares at the message on the screen as Kidman sleeps on his shoulder. Lily leans on his other shoulder, and nested on a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, Joseph lies and snores softly. 

_ I don’t want apologies. I appreciate you being honest with me but I need a while to think about this.  _

Sebastian replies.

_ I understand. Please let me know when you want to talk. _

The reply is almost instant.

_ I will let you know. _

Sebastian does not answer that message and puts his phone away, trying to avoid waking those around him. He takes a moment to consider how lucky he is, and how this really is his family. But Sebastian still can’t help but think that he’s missing someone. He lowers the volume on the TV and changes to the history channel. It’s always been able to either entertain him or bore him to sleep. That night there’s a marathon of old war documentaries, which Sebastian happily watches.

He’s halfway through a program about the second world war’s heroes when Joseph stirs awake. His hair is tousled, and his glasses are discarded somewhere neither of them can see in the dark. 

Joseph yawns when he rises from his little nest of blankets. “Time?”

“Late,” Sebastian replies softly. “The bed upstairs is free if you’re tired of sleeping on the floor.”

“Got it,” Joseph says with a nod. “I’ll put Lily to bed.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian watches how Joseph gets up and gently pry Lily away from Sebastian’s shoulder. Joseph picks her up, and she immediately clings to him as he carries her up the stairs. 

Sebastian shifts slightly, making more room for himself and Kidman, that he lays down to rest her head in his lap. At the end of the documentary, she wakes up and looks around. “The others?”

“He’s upstairs, probably sleeping.”

Kidman squints at the TV. “I shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

When she attempts to get up, Sebastian stops her. “Juli. Rest. There are no emergencies right now, and you could stand a few hours of sleep.” He shushes Kidman before she has time to speak. “I’ll wake you up if anything happens.”

Juli sighs. “Fine,” she mutters. She grabs one of the blankets from the floor and wraps it around herself and Sebastian’s legs. “The moment something happens,” she warns him before laying back down and leaning her head on Sebastian’s thigh.

“Just sleep.” Sebastian gives her shoulder an affectionate pat. 

“Whatever.”

It doesn’t take long for Kidman to fall back asleep. Sebastian stays awake, sleep evading him as he sits and watches the TV into the small hours of the night. Having Kidman there is comforting and makes Sebastian feel less lonely. For a moment he’s reminded of the times he and Myra stayed up late to watch TV together while Lily slept and the night ticked on. He rests his hand on Kidman’s shoulder, occasionally running his hand over her hair or her cheek.

He falls asleep just before the sun rises, tipped over on the couch with Kidman’s arms wrapped around him.

-

_ She hums into the top of his head. A soothing and familiar melody that makes his body relax and his mind settle. She gently runs her fingers through his hair. Her hands are soft and warm. _

_ Sebastian lets out an appreciative sigh. He is just about to open his eyes when Myra lets out a disapproving noise. “Don’t even think about it,” she says. “You need the rest.” Sebastian slumps back down into relaxation and does what she says. “You’ve not been taking care of yourself, Sebastian,” Myra sighs.  _

_ “I’ve messed up,” Sebastian admits. “I don’t know what to do. Everything is a big mess.” _

_ There is a short pause. Neither of them says anything until Myra gently tugs on Sebastian’s hair and speaks up. “First of all,” she begins, her voice firm but loving, “You are going to take better care of yourself. You’re no good to anyone if you can’t even take care of yourself. That’s for sure.” She wraps his arms around him and hugs him. “It hurts to see you like this, Sebastian.” _

_ Sebastian sighs. “I wish you were here.” _

_ “I’m always with you.” _

-

Flashes and the combined giggles of Joseph and Lily rouse Sebastian out of his sleep. He peers his eyes open and finds Joseph standing before him with his phone’s camera aimed at him. 

“This one’s going up on the station’s notice board,” Joseph says with a wide grin on his face. He glances down at Sebastian, and the wicked grin turns into a friendly smile. “Oh, hi. Didn’t mean to wake you,” he says. He turns his phone around to show Sebastian the picture he just took.

Only half of Sebastian is in the photograph, but Kidman is displayed in all her open-mouthed, hair-tousled, snoring glory.

“If she was awake she’d kill you,” Sebastian murmurs, smoothing some of Kidman’s locks down with his hand. She stirs and lets out a particularly loud snore, but she doesn’t wake. Her arms are still securely wrapped around Sebastian’s middle, and it doesn’t look like she’s going to let go anytime soon.

Joseph looks borderline hysterical. “All the more reason to do this while she sleeps. Do you know how much blackmail material she has on me?”

“I’ve seen the file,” Sebastian mumbles. 

“It’s like an inch thick.”

“I wanna see it,” Lily pipes up.

“You don’t,” Sebastian and Joseph say in unison. 

Lily doesn’t seem discouraged, and Joseph ushers her into the kitchen and sets her down by the table with a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea. He brings Sebastian a cup of coffee while he waits for Juli’s iron grip to loosen.

Half an hour later, and one and a half cup of coffee downed, Juli wakes up. She grumbles, releases Sebastian and sits up slowly. She squints at Sebastian’s cup, and he offers it to her without a word. She takes the cup with a grunt and gets up from the couch before wandering up the stairs.

Sebastian can hear the bathroom door open and close upstairs, and now that he’s not strapped down onto the couch, he’s free to get up and get breakfast in the kitchen. 

“How are you feeling, dad?” Lily asks when he sits down by the kitchen table.

Sebastian looks at her. Lily looks better, and he figures much of that is thanks to Joseph. “Better, honey,” he coos at her. “You look better too.”

Lily nods. “I feel much better now that you do.” Sebastian’s heart swells with love for his daughter. “Joseph is making you breakfast.”

“A big one,” Joseph says with a nod. He’s taken the spot before the stove and swings a spatula around when he turns to face them. “Eggs, bacon, beans. Like they do it in England.”

“A fried heart attack,” Sebastian chuckles. His stomach rumbles, the hunger was quickly making itself known. The kitchen smells of bacon, and it’s making his mouth water. “Breakfast does sound pretty good.”

Joseph chuckles and places a plate filled to the brim with food before Sebastian. “Eat up,” he says. “You’re going to need the energy. You and I are going out today.”

Sebastian scoops up a fork full of beans. “We are?”

“We are,” Joseph says with a nod. “Kidman and Lily are staying in today, so you and I are going out.”

“Where are you going?” Lily asks.

Joseph hums. “I have some errands to run today, so Sebastian gets to come along and help out.” He pats Sebastian on the shoulder. “I need the help, and he could use the distraction.” he winks at Lily. “I’ll cheer him up. You’ll see.”

Sebastian appreciates Joseph’s efforts, and he agrees that he needs a distraction. Sitting around the house, with or without his friends and Lily, won’t do him any good. Working and running errands has always been a good way for him to clear his head.

He finishes his breakfast, and while he gets up to wash the dishes, Juli enters the kitchen. She looks put together, although a little messier than usual. She smiles gently at Sebastian and Lily and narrows her eyes at Joseph.

“What?”

“I have a feeling,” Kidman mutters. “That you did something.”

Joseph holds his hands up in surrender. “I did nothing but breakfast.”

Kidman agrees to eat the fried eggs and a few slices of bacon, but she won’t touch the beans. She has another, stronger, cup of coffee before she eases up.

Joseph leaves the washing up to Kidman and Lily, and he and Sebastian say their goodbyes and make their way out to the car. 

-

Running errands with Joseph is soothing in its own way. The easy small talk and the stop for coffee calm Sebastian down, but despite the efforts to calm down and take it easy it’s difficult not to be on edge. He worries about Lily and Stefano, and he worries about what he’s going to do or say when Stefano does decide to talk to him again.

Sebastian sits in the car when Joseph steps out to handle proper police business that Sebastian is too worn out to do. He thanks Joseph every time he hops back into the car, but Joseph waves a dismissive hand in Sebastian’s direction and says that he’s happy to help out as long as he needs to.

“We’re friends, remember? Friends cover for one another. Remember when I got stranded in San Francisco for a week, and you covered for me?”

“Parson didn’t even realize you were gone,” Sebastian murmurs with a smile. 

Joseph nods. “I had you and Kid to help me out.”

“I don’t like asking for help.”

“Yet you’ve taught Lily to ask for help.”

Sebastian lets out a loud sigh. “Yeah, I have. God knows she’s the best of us.” He leans back in his seat, and Joseph turns the radio up. They don’t speak again for a long time. Sebastian stares mindlessly out the window, watching the people on the sidewalk as he and Joseph drive around.

Joseph is mostly silent, apart from the occasional humming when especially catchy songs play on the radio. He looks like he has questions for Sebastian. He looks like he’s dying to ask Sebastian what’s going on, but doesn’t want to tear open fresh wounds.

Almost five minutes pass before Joseph decides to break the silence between them, turning the volume down and asking the question he’s been thinking about. “Are you okay, Seb?”

“Not really,” Sebastian replies silently. 

“You were… pretty bad off yesterday. Haven’t seen you like that for a while.” Joseph frowns but keeps his eyes on the road. “Did something happen?”

Sebastian hesitates. “I guess. I was a bit heartbroken,” he mumbles. “I did some stupid shit, and now I’m paying for it.” He glances over at Joseph, who looks as if he’s got twice as many questions now. “It’s about Stefano.”

“Valentini?” Joseph asks. “You two are still… hanging out?”

Sebastian nods. “We were up until two days ago. I fucked up by telling him that I used to work his case. He got upset, thinking I was doing some undercover spying or some... shit.” He sighs again and sinks deeper down into his car seat. “Still, he took it better than I thought. Don’t know what I would have done in his shoes. Honestly, I think he was too nice to me.”

“What did he do?” Joseph asks tensely.

“Nothing.” Sebastian shrugs hopelessly. “He told me he was upset and that he wanted me to leave and give him time to think.” He smothers his hands over his face. “Worst night in a long time.”

Joseph is quiet for a few short moments. “You two are pretty close, aren’t you?”

Sebastian lets his hands drop away from his face. “That’s one way to put it.”

“Is there another way?”

“Our friendship was a bit up in the air even before our… fight, or whatever it was,” Sebastian confesses. “I didn’t really see him as a friend, and to be honest, I still don’t.”

“What do you see him as?”

Sebastian shrugs again, even more hopeless than before. “I don’t know,” he says. “It’s complicated.”

Joseph doesn’t ask any more questions. Instead, he turns the conversation to work, which Sebastian always finds it easy to talk about. Pretending that everything is alright doesn’t solve any problems, but it does dampen the pain for a while.

-

Another two days pass before Sebastian hears from Stefano, and it’s a relief when he does. 

Stefano sends him a message sometime after lunch, while Sebastian is at work and Sebastian drops everything to reply. 

_ Sebastian? _

_ Yes? _

_ Would you consider meeting up sometime soon and talk? I need to sort this out, lest I go insane. _

_ Name a time and place, and I’ll be there. _

They decide to meet up at a bar later the same evening. Sebastian wastes little time to arrange a sitter for Lily and finish up work early. He and Lily make a run to the store to make sure the house is stocked with snacks for the night. 

Lily looks concerned when he mentions going out. “Are you going by yourself?” she asks tentatively as they drive home.

“No, honey. I’m gonna meet up with Stefano. We’re going to talk for a bit,” Sebastian explains. “Try and solve things.”

“Oh.” Lily looks pleased. “That sounds like a great idea. I was at the gallery yesterday, but he wasn’t there. Can you ask him when he’ll be there?”

“I’ll make sure to ask him,” Sebastian promises. “I’m sure he’s missed you.”

Lily nods firmly. “I’ve missed him too. I wanted to ask him about my camera. Sometimes it won’t focus. Maybe he can help.”

Sebastian smiles to himself. “I’m sure he can, honey.”

“I hope you make up,” Lily mumbles silently, and Sebastian is not sure whether or not she meant for him to hear that. Her hopeful words bring comfort. Hope is something Sebastian doesn’t have much of, but Lily seems to have enough for an army, and she’s happy to share.

“It’s going to be alright,” Sebastian finds himself saying. “Things are going to work out one way or another.”

“That’s the spirit.” Lily grins up at him. “Everything is going to be okay.”

-

Sebastian feels his heart pick up its pace when he steps out of his car and heads towards the bar he and Stefano agreed to meet at. It’s conveniently right in the middle of their homes, equal distances between his house and Stefano’s apartment. Sebastian wonders if that’s per design.

The bar itself is on the smaller side, but it looks new or at least recently renovated. The name of the bar escapes him the moment he steps through the door and spots the artist a handful of tables away, near an intricate painting of a European looking landscape.

Sebastian slowly approaches and nearly freezes in place when Stefano looks up.

“You look thoughtful,” is the words that come out of Sebastian’s mouth.

For a moment, it looks as if Stefano is about to smile, but the smile fades before it appears. Instead, he shakes his head. “I can’t figure you out, Sebastian,” he says. “What are your intentions? I’ve wondered. What do you want from me, and what do I want from you?” Sebastian crosses his arms over his chest as he stands and looks at Stefano. The artist watches him silently with a glass filled with amber liquid cradled between his hands. “Are you watching me? Keeping me where you want me? Or are you being sincere with your attempts to befriend me?” Stefano asks, his gaze leaves Sebastian and settles on his drink.

Sebastian sits down on the opposite side of the small table, but Stefano does not look up. Sebastian leans closer. “I am nothing but sincere when it comes to our friendship. That’s why I had to come clean. I didn’t want to keep you in the dark.”

Something sparks in Stefano’s eye, and he turns and looks at Sebastian, mouth slightly ajar.

“How about,” Sebastian murmurs, “we sit down and talk? I mean really talk, and you can ask me anything you want to. I’ll answer what I can.”

“Alright,” Stefano replies. He looks as awestruck as he sounds.

Sebastian passes when Stefano asks if he wants a drink. He gets himself a cup of coffee while Stefano orders another drink. Then the questioning begins. Stefano is cautious and careful with his questions at first, asking things like ‘what kind of work do you do?’ and ‘how long have you been living in Krimson City?’. Sebastian answers the questions with as much information he can. He can’t go into details concerning his work, but he shares what he’s allowed to share.

Within the hour, Stefano has learned that Sebastian likes spicy food, that his favorite movie is the second Terminator movie and why, and his favorite color is blue, like Myra’s eyes. Stefano takes the mention of Myra as a cue to delve into more personal questions.

“How long were you and Myra married?” Stefano asks over the brim of his glass.

Sebastian looks at Stefano for a short moment before answering. “Almost ten years,” he replies. “We were just a few weeks away from our anniversary when… when Myra passed.”

“That must have been very difficult. I can’t begin to imagine what it must be like to lose… to lose a life-partner,” Stefano mumbles.

“It was horrible.” Sebastian nods. “I wasn’t ready to lose her, not that I’d ever be. Lily was nine at the time, but she acted much older. I think she didn’t want Myra and I to worry. She pushed herself to grow up when Myra was sick.”

Stefano frowns. “She’s a strong girl.”

“She’s the strongest person I’ve ever met,” Sebastian says. “I’ve never met anyone so kind and caring and clever.”

“She is her father’s daughter.”

Sebastian lets out a short burst of laughter. “You wouldn’t say that if you’d met Myra,” he says.

Silence falls over them. Sebastian smiles softly to himself, thinking back to pleasant memories of his family, back when everything was fine. Stefano watches him passively.

“Why are you still wearing your wedding ring?” Stefano asks suddenly. His voice is soft and gentle, but the question catches Sebastian off guard.

Sebastian gulps and looks down at his wedding ring. “I just… am,” he mumbles. “I feel obligated to do it, I suppose. Guilty…” he pauses and shakes his head. “I feel guilty. Like I don’t have the right to be that happy again.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Stefano frowns. “But if you ask me, I’d say you’ve earned that right several times over.”

“It certainly doesn’t feel that way,” Sebastian mumbles. He shakes his head again, a bit more forcefully this time. “I’m trying, for Lily’s sake, to get better. To go out, talk to people… make friends.”

“Do you try for yourself?” 

There is hesitation in Sebastian’s voice. “Not really, no. I’m not quite ready for that yet.”

Stefano reaches across the table and gives Sebastian’s hand a nudge. “That’s okay,” Stefano murmurs. “It takes time.” He silences down, and there is undeniable affection in the look he gives Sebastian.

For a moment, Sebastian remembers golden locks and pale blue eyes, and he has to avert his gaze from Stefano. There are too many similarities, too many memories in that look Stefano gives him, and Sebastian’s heart aches in his chest.

“Sebastian?” Stefano’s voice is low, soothing, and filled with concern. 

Sebastian forces himself to look up and meet Stefano’s worried gaze. “You remind me of her,” he says.

“Your wife?” Stefano asks, and Sebastian nods silently. Stefano’s face is unreadable for a few short moments before concern takes over again. “Does that bother you?” he asks, his voice not much more than a whisper.

“Sometimes,” Sebastian admits.

There is another short pause before Stefano pulls his hand back. “I can leave if you need me to-” He rises to stand, but Sebastian stop him, reaching forward and grabbing his hand before he has time to go.

“Don’t,” Sebastian says. “Don’t go.”

Stefano stops and looks at Sebastian’s hand that’s grasping his own. He sits back down and flashes a gentle smile to the man across the table.

Sebastian returns the soft smile. He gives Stefano’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go, resuming their silent chat, and ignoring the pass of time. At least for now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of a move, and several projects, which is why I'm literally gone. Anyways, I should finish up with the move on Sunday (two days from now) and then Idk what's gonna happen with the projects. I have a few chapters prepared, but I'm currently editing them. We'll see what happens, thanks for sticking with me :)

**Chapter 19**

It goes without saying to invite Stefano to Lily’s birthday dinner. 

He shows up earlier than planned with a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Lily’s glued to his side the moment he steps through the door. 

“Happy birthday, carina,” Stefano coos at her, handing the gift over to the young girl. 

She grabs the wrapped box and puts it in a small heap on the coffee table. “Dad! Stefano’s here!”

Stefano chuckles and wanders into the kitchen where he can hear Sebastian calling. The kitchen smells divine, and Stefano finds himself impressed yet again by Sebastian’s cooking skills.

Sebastian stands before the stove with his sleeves rolled up, and his hair pushed back. He glances over his shoulder and grins when Stefano steps into the kitchen. “You’re early,” he points out.

“I thought I’d come early and lend a hand,” Stefano says. 

Sebastian wipes his hands on a kitchen towel and turns around with a bright smile. “That’s perfect. You look like you have a knack for cutting vegetables.”

“I have a few tricks up my sleeves,” Stefano admits, shedding his blazer and rolling the sleeves of his expensive dress shirt up to his elbows. 

For a moment, Sebastian watches him in awe. He’s never seen Stefano looking anything but impeccable, and Sebastian pretty certain he’s never seen Stefano without a fancy jacket on. Sebastian recovers and nods over to the knife block on the counter. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I put you in charge of the salad making?

“I am up for the task,” Stefano says and walks over to inspect the knives while Sebastian opens the fridge and picks out what Stefano needs for the salad.

“Great. Just make yourself at home. You should be able to find everything if you just rummage around a bit.”

“I’m sure I will.”

“I’m opening my gifts now!” Lily calls from the living room. 

Sebastian chuckles. “Would you at least do it in here so that we can see?” He calls, and Lily comes into view with an armful of packages. “Where did you get all of those?” Sebastian asks, because he’s fairly certain that he only got Lily two gifts.

“Joseph and Juli,” Lily explains.

“Of course,” Sebastian mumbles. “Why am I even surprised?” He turns back to the stove and stirs the content in a pot around with a wooden spoon.

Lily wastes little time in opening the gifts from Joseph. They’re all wrapped in colorful wrapping paper and have giant bows on them. Lily looks particularly gleeful to find a sketchbook and a set of colored pencils within them. From Juli, she gets a photo grid and an empty album which she immediately has plans for.

“These are from you, dad,” Lily announces, and she tears into the wrapping paper, revealing a book about photography and a new camera bag. For a few minutes, Lily’s too distracted by the book to open Stefano’s gift, but when she does and sees what’s inside, she goes ecstatic. “A new camera!” 

Sebastian gives Stefano a look that Stefano can’t quite read, and Lily unpacks and starts her new camera up, dashing out into the living room to try it out. Stefano smiles fondly at her as she dips down into a crouch to take a photo of the living room from what looks to be the carpet’s point of view. He turns and notices that Sebastian is looking too.

“You shouldn’t have,” Sebastian murmurs as he watches his daughter snap pictures of the room with her new camera. She looks so happy, eyes gleaming with joy.

Stefano snorts. “I know talent when I see it. Encouragement will carry an artist very far,” he says and turns to Sebastian. He is immediately taken aback by Sebastian’s incredibly grateful smile.

“Thank you,” Sebastian says. His voice trembles and his eyes are unusually moist.

Affection wells up in Stefano, but he says nothing as his mind can’t come up with a suitable reply.

“Say cheese!” Lily cheers, turning around and aiming her camera at the two men.

Before Stefano has any time to react, the flash of the camera goes off, and his perplexed, expression is captured on photo. Lily giggles and shows her father the picture on the small display. Sebastian chuckles and shoots Stefano a fond look.

“That look really suits you.”

Heat rushes to Stefano’s cheeks, and he quickly dismisses Sebastian’s joking tone with a snarky remark and a slight wave of his hand. Sebastian laughs in return, and Lily grins at them both before disappearing again.

Stefano can hear her camera go off and from time to time he catches a glimpse of a flash in his and Sebastian’s direction.

“I’m going outside,” Lily announces after a few minutes of suspicious silence.

“Be careful,” Sebastian and Stefano say in unison. They share a fond smile between one another, and Stefano resumes the task he was given. 

“It looks like it’s going to rain soon, so stay in the yard, please,” Sebastian tells his daughter. He shakes his head when the only reply is the sound of the porch door opening and closing. He leans back and spots a brief glance of Lily through the window in the kitchen. 

“She will be fine,” Stefano coos. 

Sebastian looks at him and chuckles. “I know. She’s a big girl.”

They continue to cook and assemble the meal in a comfortable silence. Sebastian can’t help but feel as if some pieces of a puzzle has fallen into place. Suddenly the house doesn’t feel as empty. The presence of another body in the kitchen, like this, is comforting.

“Thank you for coming,” he says. “Lily has been asking for you almost every day.”

Stefano chuckles. “Thank you for the invitation,” he replies easily. “All you have to do is say the word, and I’ll be here. You know that.”

“I know,” Sebastian says with a smile. “Doesn’t mean I’ll stop with the thank you for coming.”

“You and your eternal gratitude.” Stefano gently shakes his head, finishing up and turning to watch Sebastian cook. “That looks and smells delicious.” 

“Hopefully it tastes good too,” Sebastian says. 

“I’m certain it will.” Stefano glances out through the window and furrows his brows. “Looks like it will rain soon. It’s brewing up for a storm.”

Sebastian leans over to get a good view of the sky. “It could still blow the other way,” he says. “I’m sure it will be fine though. I’ll make the table. Would you call Lily back inside?” Stefano disappears from out of sight and Sebastian makes the table just in time for Stefano to return with Lily in tow. Her hair is damp and Sebastian gives her a meaning look. “Young lady, go and get dried up before you catch a cold,” he tells her.

“But I-”

“Before you catch a cold,” Sebastian repeats, a bit more stern. “We will wait for you.”

Lily pouts but races up the stairs to do as she’s told. Stefano and Sebastian sit down by the table, making pleasant smalltalk while Lily is upstairs. When she returns, they have dinner and afterwards Sebastian reveals that there’s cake to be had. 

They’re in the middle of cutting the cake when lights flash through the windows and moments later the sound of thunder booms throughout the sky. Outside, the storm has picked up and rain is all but pouring down.

“I want cake!” Lily quickly dismisses the storm and heavy rain in favor of her birthday cake. Sebastian and Stefano, on the other hand, seem to be more worried about the weather. Sebastian looks at Stefano, ready to offer him a ride, but the artist shakes his head.

“You are not driving in this weather,” Stefano says. 

“And you are not taking a taxi,” Sebastian counters.

“I’m sure we’ll come up with something,” Stefano says as he watches Lily shovel more cake onto her plate.

Sebastian silently agrees and they focus on the birthday girl and her story about why long sprinkles are better than pearly ones.

The invitation doesn’t have to be said out loud. The storm outside rages on and it’s more than clear that Stefano is welcome to stay the night. But it isn’t until it’s dark outside that any of them mentions it.

“We’re going to have to find you a place to sleep,” Sebastian says as they clean up. “We have a spare room upstairs that you’re welcome to.”

“That would be perfect.”

Lily seems thrilled and holds Stefano’s arm in an iron grip while she talks about what she’d been up to when he was not around. Stefano listens intently, knowing exactly what and when to say something.

Sebastian takes the opportunity to finish up in the kitchen and head upstairs and have a look at the guest bedroom. It sits next to his own, and he vaguely remembers a double bed and an old dresser in there. To his dismay, it’s filled with moving boxes and dust. It’s all Myra’s clothes and the things from her office. 

With a frown, Sebastian quickly closes the door and lets out a long sigh. He hasn’t been able to throw any of Myra’s things out, and since the guest room hadn’t been used in ages, he’d forgotten, or simply avoided the thought of cleaning it out.

Lily comes running up the stairs, most likely to grab something from her room to show their guest. She notices her father standing awkwardly outside of the guest room, and she shoots him a concerned look. 

“Are you okay, dad?” she asks. 

“‘M fine, honey,” Sebastian mumbles. “Just… Forgot how messy the spare room was.”

Lily glances at the door and realizes what her father is talking about. “Oh…” She mumbles. “Right.”

“I’ll take care of that… soon,” Sebastian promises. 

“Will Stefano still stay the night?” Lily asks.

Sebastian nods. “Of course. We’ll figure something out. Don’t worry about it.”

Thunder strikes and the lights go out. Lily sighs. “Great,” she mutters. 

“We’ll light some candles and wait it out,” Sebastian soothes her. “See if you can find the flashlights.” He heads back down the stairs, where Stefano has turned the flashlight on his phone on to see. Sebastian smiles at him. “You okay?”

“Of course,” Stefano says and looks around. “Do you need a hand with anything?”

Sebastian nods and walks over to the shelves by the TV. “Got some candles and matches. Lily’s looking for flashlights. You’re welcome to help light his place up.” He hands Stefano a box of matches.

“I’m on it,” Stefano says and starts by lighting the candles on the coffee table.

There are a few moments of silence, and Sebastian watches Stefano walk around, lighting the candles he sees and moving some to light dark corners of the room. It takes Sebastian a while to speak up. “The guest room’s a no go,” he says. “It’s all cluttered up.”

“I’ll sleep on the couch then,” Stefano says as he lights the last candle. 

“I can’t let you do that,” Sebastian says and shakes his head. He is not going to have Stefano sleeping on the couch. “You’ll take my bed. I’ll take the couch.”

Stefano chuckles. “I must protest. I can’t kick you out of your own bed.”

“You’re not kicking me out if I offer it to you,” Sebastian says with a smile. “Take the bed, I’ll sleep here. I’m not one to treat my guest with a lumpy couch.”

Stefano frowns but doesn’t complain further. If he’s planned to do so, he doesn’t have the time, since Lily comes bouncing down the stairs with a flashlight in each hand, interrupting him before he’s got time to say anything.

The night goes on, and the power does not come back on. After a few rounds of Go Fish, Lily is marched upstairs to bed by Sebastian, much to her disappointment and she complains about it until she’s tucked into her bed.

“You and Stefano get to stay up,” she mutters when her father pulls the covers up to her chin. 

“We’re adults, honey. And we won’t stay up much longer.”

“Then why can’t I stay up a little bit more too?”

Sebastian smiles at her. “Didn’t you say you were going to meet with Mary in the morning? You need the sleep.” 

“It’s my birthday,” she tries, but Sebastian will not have it.

“Sleep,” he commands softly. Lily is not very pleased but doesn’t argue further. “Good night, honey,” Sebastian murmurs and kisses her forehead. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

He heads back downstairs and finds that Stefano is putting out the candles that are almost burned down. He looks up when Sebastian comes down the stairs and smiles awkwardly. “Birthday girl is in bed,” Sebastian says.

“At last.” Stefano glances at his watch, squinting at it in the dark to see. “And what do you suggest we do now?” He looks back up and smiles gently.

Sebastian shrugs, sitting down on the couch and letting out a content sigh. “Honestly? I’m all tuckered out, but I wouldn’t mind staying up a bit longer. If you’d like.”

Stefano sits down next to him. “I won’t say no to that,” he says. “Thank you, by the way, for letting me stay. You haven’t changed your mind yet?”

“Me? No,” Sebastian says. “You’re more than welcome here. Whenever you’d like.”

They sit in the kitchen for a while, speaking in low whispers about whatever comes to mind. When it’s time for bed, they part ways for a few minutes to wash up. 

Sebastian gets ready in the downstairs bathroom and then makes his way upstairs to make sure that Stefano is okay. He finds Stefano in the bedroom, mid-yawn, and smiles at him. “Make yourself at home. Do you need anything?”

“I believe I’ll be fine. Would you lend me something to change into?”

Sebastian nods at the dresser. “Take what you want. I don’t mind. I’ll be downstairs so don’t hesitate to wake me up if you need anything.”

Stefano smiles awkwardly. “I’ll make sure to do that.”

They stand still for a short moment before Sebastian moves towards the door. “Good night, Stef.”

“Good night, Sebastian.”

-

_ “Daddy? What are you doing in here?” _

_ Sebastian turns his head towards the door, staring at his daughter that stands with a stuffed animal clutched against her chest. She looks concerned, and her eyes are wide and moist. “Nothing, honey. I’m just packing things up. Why don’t you go and play in your room?” Sebastian clamps his jaw shut. He’s so out of it he can barely speak. He can’t remember how long he’s been in the spare room, trying to shuffle the empty boxes around. He can’t remember when he’d given up and sat down among the scuffed boxes. _

_ “Don’t cry, daddy.” Lily’s voice is soft, and Sebastian quickly wipes the tears from his eyes and cheeks. “Don’t cry,” Lily says. She steps into the room, and the moment she’s within reach Sebastian grabs her and pulls her into his arms. _

_ He can’t help but cry into her shoulder, holding her so tightly that he could feel her heart beat beneath his hands. He can hear and feel how she starts to panic, not because she’s frightened but because she doesn’t know what to do. _

_ Lily hugs him back, hugging him and wailing into his neck.  _

_ Neither of them knows what to say or do. _

-

Sebastian awakes with a twitch and pushes himself to sit up. It takes him a moment to remember why he’s in the living room. He spots movement in the corner of his eye and turns around and finds Stefano descending the stairs.

He looks slightly disheveled, dressed in a pair of Sebastian’s sweatpants and a white t-shirt. “Sebastian?” he asks. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian says. “Did anything happen?”

“I heard you thrash around and got worried,” Stefano says. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Sebastian turns away again and smothers his hands over his face. “You didn’t. I can’t sleep.” he hears steps and feels the cushion dip next to him, and moments later there’s a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you really alright?”

Sebastian looks up at Stefano and nods. “I’m fine. Just a bad dream… or a bad memory.”

Stefano arches his only visible eyebrow. “You don’t seem fine.”

“Neither do you,” Sebastian points out. “You can’t sleep either, can you?”

Stefano frowns. “I… have trouble sleeping away from home,” he admits. “And the storm outside is certainly not helping.” He sighs and shakes his head. “Would you mind staying up me for a while?”

“Not at all,” Sebastian murmurs. He straightens up and stretches before leaning back against the couch. Stefano follows his move, leaning into the cushions and looking up at the ceiling. “Sleeping on the couch is starting to become a habit,” Sebastian says after a while. “Don’t know if I like it.”

Stefano tilts his head to the side and smiles at him. “Have you had many sleepless nights lately?”

“Unfortunately.” Sebastian nods. “It’s been a rough few weeks.”

“I’m sorry,” Stefano whispers. A guilty frown making its way to his face. “If I have caused you any trouble, I’m sorry. It was never my intention.”

“The only one that’s been causing me trouble is myself,” Sebastian mumbles. “And believe me, I’ve had it coming for a long time.”

They sit in silence for a long time.

Sebastian can’t help but think that having Stefano there in the dark, despite the silence and the slight distance, is comforting. It doesn’t feel as bad as he knew it would if Stefano wasn’t there. The harrowing dream would have left him choking if it hadn’t been for Stefano being there, wordlessly holding him together.

He eyes the artist in the darkened room. His features are lit only by the light coming from the streetlight outside, but it’s just a faint light that flickers with the rain. Occasionally lightning strikes and reveals more of Stefano’s face, but he doesn’t appear to notice that Sebastian is staring.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and puts his hand over Stefano’s. Instantly, the artist looks at him. He looks mildly surprised. “Just… let me,” Sebastian mumbles and looks away. 

Stefano says nothing and averts his gaze, but there’s a happy smile on his lips.

The warmth of Stefano’s hand is beyond comforting. It makes Sebastian feel as if the shadows slither away and the storm outside subsides, even neither of those things happens. 

After another few minutes of silence, Sebastian dares to look back at their hands. Stefano’s fingers are slightly curled around his hand. Not enough to grip it, but enough to say that they’re holding hands. It feels good. It feels right.

Until Sebastian’s eyes land on his wedding band. He tries to ignore the feelings of guilt and horror that well up within in and he partly succeeds. 

“We should be sleeping, Sebastian,” Stefano mumbles, which distracts Sebastian from his heavy thoughts. 

“Yeah,” is all Sebastian manages to get out.

“There is more than enough room upstairs. You shouldn’t force yourself to sleep on the couch, caro.” It’s an invitation that Sebastian ponders for long enough that Stefano outright says, “Come upstairs, Sebastian.”

It’s like something dislodges itself within Sebastian’s chest, and the strange new sensation leaves Sebastian feeling as if he’s just lost his footing. Stefano’s tone of voice sounds eerily like someone else's, and his words are words that Sebastian has heard a hundred times before… when things were different.

With a nod, Sebastian gets up and follows as if he’s following a command. He feels numb as he watches Stefano round the left side of the bed and sits down. It feels like a long forgotten routine when Sebastian sits on the right side of the bed and feels another body stir on the bed, right behind him. He lays down slowly and stares at the ceiling once he’s laid down. 

Stefano lies just a foot or two away, with his back turned against Sebastian. “Good night, Sebastian,” he murmurs, and Sebastian mumbles something similar in return. Stefano is asleep within a few minutes. Sebastian can tell from how his breaths even out and his body slowly relaxes. 

Sebastian doesn’t know what to feel about this. It doesn’t feel real to have someone, that isn’t family, sleeping in the bed beside him. It feels like a twisted dream.

The fact that it’s Stefano right there next to him makes Sebastian doubt that he’s even awake. Once, he even reaches out to nudge Stefano’s shoulder, just to make sure that he hasn’t gone insane.

But Stefano is still very much there, and peacefully asleep.

Sebastian gulps. Forcing himself to try and relax. Eventually, sleep creeps in on him. 

He scoots closer to Stefano, not enough to touch, but enough to feel the warmth from his body, to hear the sound of his gentle breaths and feel his weight on the mattress. Sebastian lies there and wonders, right before he falls asleep, how they ended up there.

  
  
****


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello. I has been a while. I am sorry. Have this and please don't riot. Thank you :)

**Chapter 20**   
Waking up feels right, and wrong. It feels right to have another body sprawled out next to his, but Sebastian doesn’t even get to open his eyes before the guilt grabs hold of him and press him deeper into the mattress. 

There’s a need in him that begs him to crawl across the mattress and nestle down under the covers with Stefano. He can’t think of many things he wants more than to roll over, grab the artist and pull him into his arms. 

But Sebastian doesn’t do any of those things. Instead, he curls up on himself, wrapping his arms tightly around himself to try and preserve the warmth that’s quickly seeping out of him. 

Then suddenly, there a hand on his shoulder. Fingers squeeze his tense muscles and he lets out a startled gasp when he turns around. 

Stefano’s looking at him, his good eye wide with surprise and concern, and for the first time that Sebastian can remember he gets a full view of Stefano’s scarred and malformed eye. The artist doesn’t care that Sebastian is staring, and instead leans closer to inspect him.

“Caro, are you alright?” he asks. 

Sebastian forces himself to gather his thoughts and tear his gaze from Stefano’s wounded eye. “I’m fine,” he stutters. “Fine.” He’s well aware that he doesn’t sound fine, and he can’t imagine he looks the part either.

Stefano shakes his head. “Sebastian-”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian quickly interrupts him. “I just need a moment.”

Before Stefano has time to protest, Sebastian shuffles further away and get out of bed. He leaves the room and locks himself in the bathroom across the hall. He feels even worse after that, and he doesn’t know what to do to make the horrible feelings go away. 

He squints his eyes closed and puts his hands over his face. He can’t hold the tears back. They trickle down his cheeks and chin, and Sebastian can’t wipe them away fast enough. He manages to repress the sobs and the sniffling, but it doesn’t comfort him much.

He leans against the sink, glaring at himself in the mirror. 

“Fuck,” he hisses under his breath. 

His hands are clenched into fists, and his fingernails dig into his palms. “Fuck,” he repeats, even more silent than before. 

Sebastian isn’t sure how long he’s in the bathroom, but when the feeling slowly eases and the tears dry out he spends another minute or so washing his face. When he’s deemed himself presentable enough, he returns to the bedroom. 

Stefano has already gotten dressed and sits on the bed while he fastens his watch on his arm. He looks up and shoots Sebastian a cautious smile when he enters. He says nothing, but there’s some comfort in the silence.

“How about breakfast?” Sebastian croaks out. he clears his throat and tries again. “Lily’s still asleep.”

“Breakfast sounds lovely,” Stefano says softly. 

The gentle tone of his voice instantly soothes Sebastian and his harrowed mind. They linger for a few more moments before they both head downstairs.

-

Lily says nothing when she spots Stefano sitting by the breakfast table, sipping on a cup of coffee while sporting one of her father’s pullovers over his dress shirt. She smiles at him and sits down at the table. 

Stefano looks up from the newspaper he's reading and returns the smile. “Good morning,” he murmurs.

“Good morning,” Lily replies easily. She notices that there is already a bowl and spoon laid out for her, along with a cereal box and a carton of milk. “Where is Dad?” She asks when Stefano moves a glass over to her side of the table.

“I'm not certain,” Stefano confesses. “I think I heard him sneak out to the back porch.” 

Lily sighs as she pours juice into the glass and reaches for the box of cereal. “He's probably out there smoking,” she says. “He only sneaks around when he wants to smoke. He doesn’t want me to know.”

“Is that so?”

“He thinks he’s sneaky, but he’s not,” Lily says with a shrug. “I’m not as much of a kid as he thinks I am.”

Stefano chuckles, amused. “Of course not,” he coos. “Best not tell him that though. Who knows what he’ll do once he finds out?”

“He'll freak out. Like he did when I said I liked a boy in my class,” Lily giggles. “He goes all red and talks funny.”

“Is that so? I'd love to see that for myself one day.”

Lily smiles. “I think you will. He's not as tense around you as he is with other adults,” she points out. 

Stefano raises an eyebrow. “Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?”

“He likes you. Like a lot,” the young girls says with a shrug. “Believe me, I can tell. He’s not like that with anyone. Not even Joseph and Juli. And…” Her smile turns sly. “He uninstalled his dating app last week.”

At this, Stefano can't help but laugh. “Caro mio.” His laughter fades into a chuckle and he smiles at the little girl across the table. “Well, carina. I'll let you in on a secret. I like your father very much too.”

The young girl smiles and eats her breakfast. A few minutes later Sebastian enters the kitchen. Lily and Stefano exchanges knowing looks, which has Sebastian raising an eyebrow at them. “What?” he asks.

Lily grins. “Nothing,” she says innocently. “Were you two up very late last night?”

Sebastian pours himself a cup of coffee. “Maybe a little later than we should have been,” he mumbles. 

His daughter sips on her orange juice, trying to hide her toothy grin behind the glass. She all but hides behind the box of cereal when Sebastian sits down in the chair between her and Stefano.

The morning and Sebastian and Lily’s routines don’t vary much from any other day. Stefano’s habits and presence slot in nicely with what they already know. They exist around each other as if they’ve spent every morning together.

It’s a little after ten when Lily asks for a ride to Mary’s house. The three of them pile into the car and after Sebastian and Stefano’s dropped Lily off, Sebastian takes the long way to Stefano’s apartment.

“Thanks again for coming over,” Sebastian says. He’s lost count of how many times he’s said ‘thank you’ to Stefano for being there for Lily’s birthday and he can tell that the artist is over it. 

“You do not have to keep thanking me. Has it ever crossed your mind that I wanted to come?” Stefano asks with a smile. “That I enjoy spending time with you? And Lily?”

Sebastian keeps his eyes on the road. His cheeks feel warm. “Perhaps,” he mumbles. “Doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate it.” He hesitates. “And thanks… about last night, or this morning. I was a bit out of it.”

“I noticed. It was very… unlike you. I’ve never seen you like that.”

Sebastian looks a bit uncomfortable and moves one of his hands from the steering wheel to his neck... “I try not to have mental breakdowns in front of others,” he says, scratching the back of his head. “It gets awkward quick.”

“Do you trust me, Sebastian?”

The question is a bit unexpected and timed well with a red light. Sebastian slows the car into a full stop and turns to Stefano. “With anything,” comes his answer. For a moment Sebastian thinks he’s being dramatic but the look on Stefano’s face and the good feeling in his gut tells him otherwise.

“Then trust me when I say that I will never hold anything like that against you,” Stefano says. 

The light turns green but Sebastian lets the car remain for a while more, looking at Stefano that’s looking right back at him with his intense blue eye. Then he turns back to the road, shifts the gear and drives on.

-

A few uneventful days pass. Sebastian spends most of that time at work, catching up on a handful of things he missed out on while being all but incapacitated. He sits in his office, reading reports that Joseph and Kidman have written up for him. He’s halfway through the last one when a noise startles him. He looks up from the file, raising his eyebrows at Parson that stands in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. “Captain?”

“You’ve got a visitor, Castellanos. Go get her before there’s a rest of the office riots,” Parson grunts. 

Sebastian sits confused for a moment before he gets up. “I’m not expecting anyone.”

Parson snorts. “Well… She’s expecting you.”

The two walk out of Sebastian’s office and down the hallway to the bullpen office outside the break room. “Sebastian!” Emily’s soft voice calls out and Sebastian furrows his eyebrows at the woman. She maneuvers around a handful of officers that are gathered around her, and approach Sebastian with a smile. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too,” Sebastian says, confusion holding on and making his reaction sluggish. “What are you doing here?” He asks when Emily walks up to him and kisses his cheek. 

“I was hoping to steal you away for a while. Won’t you come out and have lunch with me?”

“Sure,” Sebastian answers after a few moments of suspicious hesitation.

Emily’s smile widens, but Sebastian can’t help but think that there’s something other than kindness hiding behind it. She turns to Parson with that sickly sweet smile. “I’m sure you can spare Detective Castellanos for lunch. Can’t you, Captain?”

Even Parson seems to be thrown off by her unsettling tone and odd smile. “Uh- I’m-... Of course,” Parson stutters, struggling to regain his composure. “Just… make sure you’re back on time, Castellanos.” He claps Sebastian on the shoulder before turning and retreating down the hall to his own office.

Sebastian watch, almost helplessly, as his boss power walks away and leaves him with Emily and a dozen curious onlookers. 

Emily puts a hand on his arm. “Shall we, detective?” she asks.

-

Leaving the station, and getting to a high-end restaurant is mostly a blur to Sebastian. He vaguely remembers getting into a nondescript black car that waited for them outside the station, and Emily’s secretive smile whenever he asked where they were going.

“This is my favorite restaurant here in Krimson City,” he says when they are seated by a table near a large window. They’re several floors up, and Sebastian can see the station in the distance, and much nearer; Stefano’s apartment. “Stefano and I go here all the time. The food is the best.”

“Right,” Sebastian says, turning to look at Emily. She looks friendly and innocent, but he’s not buying into her casual facade.

Just like Sebastian watches Emily, she watches him. “It’s so good of you to let me borrow you for over lunch, Sebastian.” She smiles knowingly at him from across the table. 

It makes Sebastian nervous, and a bit restless. “It was difficult to refuse. You caused a bit of commotion at the station.”

Emily chuckles softly. “It happens from time to time, when people recognize me, and when I go looking for trouble. I’m so glad you made time for me.”

Sebastian isn’t sure what to answer, and Emily’s studying gaze is piercing. He takes a sip of water to try and calm his nerves. He can’t help but feel that the woman before him is about to deliver bad news. She shifts her gaze to the window. The light from outside makes her skin seem almost luminescent. 

“Let’s not beat around the bush, shall we?” She says and turns to look at Sebastian again. “I just need to get to know you, Sebastian. Need to understand you.”

“Why?” Sebastian hears himself asking. His suspicious tone does not deter the woman across from him.

Emily’s smile turns sickly sweet again. “Because I need to know that you’re trustworthy, of course. I heard from Stefano what happened the night of his reveal. The two of you had a bit of an argument, didn’t you?”

“I suppose,” Sebastian admits reluctantly. 

“I sincerely hope that you were telling him the truth that night, and I hope that you will continue to speak the truth.”

Sebastian nods. “The truth and nothing but it,” he assures her. “He’s been nothing but earnest with me, and it’s high time I return the favor.”

Emily’s gaze hardens. “Agreed,” she mutters. “Should I hear that you’ve hurt him-”

“Wait,” Sebastian interrupts her. A grin spreads itself across his face and the tension all but leaves his body. “Is this a ‘hurt him and I’ll hurt you’-speech?”

Emily’s eyes narrow. “Hurt you? I will ruin you.”

Relief floods over Sebastian despite the threat. “I’m not going to hurt him,” he says. “He deserves better. I-” Sebastian hesitates. “I like him. I don’t want to hurt him, just as much as I don’t want to get hurt.”

“He has been through a lot, and he deserves so much more than what he’s gotten,” Emily says. She looks sad, and the genuine tone of sorrow in her voice makes Sebastian’s chest ache. “He speaks fondly of you. He doesn’t make friends very easily, much less friends like you. And he’s… he’s sensitive in a way… most people don’t understand. He doesn’t deal with emotions like… most people.”

“Most people?”

“Stefano Valentini is…” Emily trails off and remains silent for a long time, struggling to find the right words.

Sebastian nods slowly. “I understand,” he says. “He’s… something else.”

They sit in silence, both deep in thoughts as the world seems to go on without them for a while. “I like him,” Sebastian confesses. “But I’m not ready to take this anywhere. Not right now. Things are still…” He gulps.

Emily’s gaze flickers over his hands and then back at his face. “I understand.” She looks thoughtful for a second, then smiles and seems to push thoughts and worries aside. The friendly look she takes on even makes Sebastian put his concerns away. “You must be starving after all that police work you do,” she says. “You simply must try the calamari. It’s Stefano’s favorite.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

“And when are you going to Mary’s house?”

“By eleven,” Lily says from behind her camera. She takes a photo of her father, adjusts the focus and then takes another. Sebastian remains still, with one hand on his hip as he waits for her to move out of the way. “I’m going to the gallery to see if Stefano’s there. I have to show him something, and he’s promised to let me look at the studio.”

Sebastian loses his patience and gently pushes his daughter out of the doorway so he can pass her. “That’s fine. Just don’t forget to eat something.”

“Mary and I are gonna make pancake art for lunch.”

“That sounds great.”

Sebastian sweeps the house for dishes, finding a few lonely plates and a handful of glasses that he puts by the sink to wash when he gets home. “Where do you want me to drop you off?”

“You can drop me off by the gallery if you want,” Lily says. 

“Sure,” Sebastian says. “Let me just get my things, and we’ll go.”

It’s a mellow kind of day. Neither Sebastian nor Lily is in any hurry to get anywhere, and everyone else in traffic seems to be taking things equally slow that day. 

Lily takes a few pictures from her spot in the passenger seat and then turns and takes another one of Sebastian. She inspects the images on the display of her camera. “Dad, do you think I’ll get to have my own gallery when I grow up? Like Stefano has?”

“Do you want one?” Sebastian asks with a gentle smile.

“I do,” Lily says. “Do you think people would come and look at my pictures?”

“I’m sure they will, honey.”

“Do you think Stefano would come?”

“Of course.”

Lily thinks for a moment. “When is he coming over again?” she asks. “Next time I want to go to his place. I want to look at his portfolios again.”

Sebastian smiles. “We’ll see, honey.” He pulls into the gallery’s parking lot. “Is this okay? Do you need anything else?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Lily says. 

“And how will you get to Mary’s house?”

Lily sighs. “I’ll walk down to Eight Street, take the bus around the park and get off a block from Mary’s house.” She looks at her father and pouts her lips. “I’m thirteen now, dad. I can go places by myself.”

“Just making sure,” Sebastian reaches over and runs his hand over her hair. “Be safe, and call me if you need anything.”

“Yeah, yeah. See you later,” Lily says as she puts her camera back in its bag and then exits the car. She shuts the door and jogs towards the gallery’s entrance, disappearing out of sight.

Sebastian makes it work and finds that just like the rest of the city, everyone has dialed everything down. Even Parson seems to be on the passive side and chats with a handful of officers in a relaxed and well-mannered tone.

Sebastian’s office is quiet, and the bustling from the bullpen is distant. He sits down by his desk and starts the computer. He’s got things to do, errands to run and a handful of calls to make. 

He has lunch with Joseph. They eat at a nearby dinner in the company of a few other officers. Joseph is cheerful, and can’t seem to stop talking about a recent outing he had with a few colleagues. Sebastian listens and chuckles when Joseph retells a joke he’s heard.

They walk back to the office, and it’s during that walk that a strange feeling settles in Sebastian’s stomach. His phone rings when he and Joseph climb the station’s stairs. It’s Mary’s mother, which puts even more unease in Sebastian.

“Hi, Sebastian. I’m just calling to make sure everything’s alright,” Mary’s mother says. The tone of her voice makes Sebastian’s nerves spark with worry. 

“Why?” he asks, stopping halfway up the stairs. “What happened?”

The woman on the other side of the call makes a bothered sound. “Lily’s not with you?” she asks. “She didn’t show up like she and Mary had decided. And Mary can’t get a hold of her. I thought I’d call and make sure everything is okay.”

Sebastian’s heart leaps from his chest up into his throat. “When was she supposed to be there?”

“I think Mary said they’d meet by the bus stop, maybe an hour ago.”

“And now you can’t get hold of her?”

“I’m afraid not. She’s not picking up her phone.”

Sebastian sways slightly, and Joseph puts a hand on his shoulder, mouthing ‘are you okay’ at him. Sebastian can only shake his head. “I’ll try and call her. If she does show up, please call me back, okay?”

Mary’s mother promises to stay in touch. “I’m sure she’s just late,” she says, but concern and doubt lace her voice.

Sebastian hangs up and immediately dials Lily’s number. “What’s going on?” Joseph asks.

“Lily didn’t meet up with her friend,” Sebastian explains. He presses the phone to his ear and listens to the dial tone. The seconds tick past, and he’s just about to hang up and try again when the phone clicks. 

“Hello?”

It isn’t Lily’s voice, and Sebastian thinks he’s going to lose it. “Who’s this?” he demands to know. “Where’s my daughter?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t know,” the voice says. It sounds like a young man. “We found the phone outside Espresso Express and brought it inside in case someone had dropped it and would come back for it.”

“When?”

The man hums. “Not that long ago. Maybe half an hour.”

Sebastian tries not to panic. He tries to think of reasons to why Lily hadn’t shown up at Mary’s, and why her phone had been found near a café that isn’t at all on the route she was supposed to take. “Is there a little girl around?” Sebastian asks. “Thirteen years old. Dark hair, blue eyes? She has a camera bag with her.”

There is a slight pause. “I’m sorry, sir. There isn’t anyone like that around. Is this your daughter’s phone?”

“Yes,” Sebastian almost whimpers. Joseph is on high alert. He stands with his hands on Sebastian’s arm, and his face full of questions. “Has anyone there seen her?”

“I’ll ask around,” the man promises. “Hang on.”

The man disappears for a while, and Sebastian quickly relays the information to Joseph. “You should head over there,” Joseph says. “I’ll go upstairs and grab Kidman. I’ll ask someone to do a callout on the radio. We’ve got a cruiser in that area, they might have seen her.”

Sebastian isn’t comforted by that plan at all. It’s the protocol for a missing person, but he doesn’t want to think of his daughter as missing. He gulps, nods and watches Joseph rush up the stairs to the office.

“Sir?” the voice is back.

“Yes?” Sebastian answers immediately. “Has anyone seen her?”

“Unfortunately not.”

The answer causes Sebastian’s stomach to turn, and he curses under his breath. “Look,” he says. He takes a moment to force the panic down. He can’t freak out. Not now. “I’m with the KCPD. I’ll be over shortly. If you see her, ask her to wait there for me, okay?”

“We will.”

Sebastian hangs up just as Joseph and Kidman come jogging down the stairs. “Have they seen her?” Joseph asks.

“No.” Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m going there now to-”

His phone rings and his heart skips a beat. Stefano’s name is displayed at the top of the screen. It isn’t unusual that he calls during lunch, but Sebastian doesn’t have time for small talk. 

The phone continues to ring. The sound grinds Sebastian’s already frayed nerves. Despite the giant knot of stress and anxiety that threatens to make him pass out, he slides his thumb over the green icon and presses the phone to his ear.

"Stefano, this isn't a good time." Sebastian is aware that he is rude. He can hear the irritated tone in his own voice, and his hands are trembling so badly the phone almost slips from his grasp.

Stefano makes a soothing noise. "You're looking for Lily, I know," Stefano says. "That's why I called. She is here with me."

"Oh, thank God." Relief washes over Sebastian as he all but falls down to sit on the steps. However, he quickly tenses up again. "Is she alright? Where are you? What happened?" Beside him, Kidman watches intently, brows furrowed and lips pressed into a tight line. Joseph, however, seems to relax at Sebastian’s relief.

"I think it's best to let Lily speak for herself," Stefano says. "We're in my apartment. We won't go anywhere." There is a short pause before Stefano speaks again. "Sebastian, hang on, Lily wants to speak with you."

"Of course." Sebastian nods eagerly even though he knows Stefano can't see it.

After some shuffling and gentle coos from Stefano, Lily's sobs echo into Sebastian's ear, and he feels his heart breaking in his chest. "Daddy?" Lily whimpers.

"Yes, honey. It's me. It's Dad. Are you alright?" Sebastian nearly cries. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

Lily sobs. "I'm with Stefano," she manages to utter between sniffles and sobs. "In his apartment. There was a scary man following me, and I didn't know what to do." Her sobs intensify, and Sebastian gently hushes her.

"It's okay, Lily. I'm coming to get you, okay? You did good, honey. You did very good."

The phone is handed back to Stefano, who sounds concerned when he speaks again. "We’ll be waiting for you," is all he says and Sebastian doesn't need to hear that more than once.

"I'm on my way."

Sebastian hangs up the phone and is up before he's even had time to put the phone away. Kidman follows him when he makes his way down the stairs. “Are you out of your mind? You’re leaving Lily alone with a murder suspect?" She asks. "Sebastian, I can’t believe you."

"He is not a murderer, Kidman. I’m willing to bet my life on it."

"It isn’t your life, it’s Lily’s life," Juli hisses. 

Sebastian raises a warning finger. “Don’t go there, Kidman,” he growls. “Don’t you dare.” They glare at one another, both as tense as bowstrings and seemingly ready to fight.

Joseph quickly intervenes, stepping in between them. “Jesus Christ, calm down! Both of you!” He says. “Are you going to fight each other or find Lily?”

“I’m going to get my daughter,” Sebastian says. “With or without you.”

Kidman glares at him but reluctantly settles down. “I’m with you,” she says. 

“Good,” Joseph says, giving both his friends a meaning glare. “I’ll head over to that café and sort that out. Go and get Lily.” He proceeds down the stairs, but stops and turns to face them again. “Without tearing each other’s throats out, please.”

-

Stefano sits on the couch with his arm around the little girl. She’s sobbing while casting insecure looks around the room and out through the windows. Stefano gently hushes at her. “You’re okay, carina. No one is going to get you here.”

Lily looks up at him and sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, to try and keep it from quivering. She doesn’t say anything but nods… or trembles, Stefano can’t really tell. He pulls her closer, whispering comforting words into her hair, and slowly but steadily she calms down. At least enough to breathe properly.

They both jump when the front door opens, and moments later Sebastian comes barging into the living room.

"Daddy!"

Stefano looks up just as Lily jumps off the couch and darts to meet her father halfway through the room. 

Sebastian nearly throws himself on his knees to catch his daughter. Lily runs into his arms and bursts into tears. "I'm here, honey," Sebastian coos into her ear. "You're safe. You're okay."

Stefano quickly stands. He is relieved and happy to see father and daughter reunited. Then he spots the woman stepping in behind Sebastian. She gives him a cautious glare, which he can’t help but return. "She arrived not thirty minutes ago," he explains, his words directed at Sebastian. "I called you as soon as I could."

Sebastian stands, lifting his daughter as he does so, and walks over to Stefano, wrapping an arm around him and squeeze him and Lily equally. "Thank you," he says. "Thank you for being there for her."

Stefano stands frozen for a moment before returning the embrace. "For you, and for her; anything," he says before reluctantly letting go. He is not comfortable with the suspicious woman glaring daggers at him from across the room.

Lily looks up at her father, her lip quivers but she seems to have recovered a bit. "There was a creepy guy at the gallery. He followed me when I left," she says. "I dropped my phone, but I was too scared to stop and get it. I didn’t know what to do. So I went here. The doorman said Stefano was home." She explains everything in short bursts, gasping between her words, unable to hold back the sobs and tears.

"You did the right thing, Lily," Sebastian comforts her. 

"Sebastian," Kidman interrupts. "I need to have a word with you."

Sebastian glances at Kidman from over his shoulder. "Sure," he mumbles, and for a moment he turns his attention back to his daughter. "I'll be right back. Juli and I are just going to talk for a moment, okay?" He puts her back down, and for a second it looks as if she's about to lose her mind, but Stefano intervenes before she has time to burst back into tears.

Kidman leads Sebastian back out into the hallway. "Sebastian, I think we should take Lily and leave," she says sternly. "With the ongoing investigation-"

"Juli," Sebastian interrupts. "I don’t give a shit about any investigations right now. I’m not even involved in any longer," he reminds her. "Valentini and I are close. As hard to believe as you find that, you are going to have to accept that."

"I don't trust him."

"I do. I would put my life in his hands any day."

Kidman scowls. "You’ve made that awfully clear. But don’t do this to Lily."

Sebastian glares back at her. "Lily is my life, Juli," he says. "I don't expect you to understand. Children they're... they're such a big part of you. Losing a child would be like losing yourself."

Juli says nothing, and they stare at one another for a couple of long seconds when suddenly Sebastian's phone rings. He excuses himself and wanders into Stefano's kitchen to take the call. Kidman huffs and returns to the living area to keep an eye on Lily, and her suspect.

She stands in the doorway and watches them silently.

The scene before her is so... domestic. She sees Sebastian pace back and forth in the kitchen with his phone pressed to his ear, explaining to someone that Lily has been found and that she’s okay. Juli assumes that it’s Joseph. She sees Lily and Valentini sitting together like it is the most natural thing in the world.

Lily seems comfortable around Valentini, and it is obvious that they have spent a lot of time together. The young girl sits with Valentini's arm around her shoulders. She's stopped crying, and he’s successfully managed to distract her with a photography magazine.

“What do you think about this one?” Valentini coos as he watches Lily study a picture of a woman modeling an intricate gown. 

“It’s pretty,” Lily mumbles. “I wish I could take photos like that.”

Stefano chuckles softly. “All you need is a model and a place to shoot. You already have the talent.”

“Really?” The young girl turns to look at him. “Do you really think so?”

“Think?” Valentini snorts. “I know so.”

Lily smiles, the kind of smile only children seems to be able to produce, and scoots closer to the artist, burying her face in the fabric of his shirt. 

Valentini gently squeezes her, smiling lovingly down at her before he seems to notice that Juli is scowling at him. His smile fades, and he loosens his grip on the young girl, turning the page of the magazine to try and ignore Kidman’s icy stare.

Sebastian steps out of the kitchen. He looks better already, and walks right over to the couch and sits next to his daughter, enveloping her in another tight hug. “I was so worried about you,” he says. 

“It was scary,” Lily says. “I thought he was going to catch me.”

“But he didn’t,” Stefano coos. “You were very brave.”

Lily nods. “Can I have a glass of water?”

Both Sebastian and Stefano get up. “Of course,” Sebastian says, and looks at Kidman. “Will you stay with her for a moment?”

Juli nods but waits until both men are out in the kitchen before she walks over to sit next to Lily. “Are you okay, sweetie?” she asks softly. “You aren’t hurt anywhere, are you?”

“No,” Lily says with a shake of her head. “I’m okay. Just scared, I think.”

“I’d be scared too,” Kidman says. 

That lures a smile out of Lily. “You’re not scared of anything,” she says. Kidman smiles back. 

“Not of strange men, at least,” Kidman murmurs. She glances to the kitchen door. She can’t see Sebastian or Stefano, but she can hear them talking silently. She can’t hear what they’re talking about. “They’re close now, huh?”

Lily nods. “Yeah, they are. They like each other.”

“Really?” Kidman asks, arching an eyebrow.

Lily nods again. “They go out together sometimes,” she says. “Stefano takes dad out for lunch a lot. Or they have coffee together. Sometimes we all have dinner together, out at a restaurant, or at home, or here.” She nods at Valentini’s dining table.

Juli nods slowly. “What do you make of it?” she asks.

The young girl thinks for a while. “It’s good,” she then decides. “Dad is happier. He smiles a lot. Sometimes he laughs. Like, really laughs,” she says happily. “Stefano seems happy too.” She hesitates before adding, in a more hushed tone, “He looks at dad the way mom used to do.”

Juli is silent for a while. “Do you think that’s strange?”

“No,” Lily says with a shake of her head. There is no hesitation in her. “I want my dad to be happy. I think he is when Stefano’s around.” Determination fills her eyes, and she looks up at Juli. “They deserve to be happy.”

For a moment, Juli doesn’t know what to say, but soon she lets herself smile at the young girl. “Yeah,” she mumbles, running her hand over Lily’s hair. 

Kidman stays silent until her phone vibrates in her pocket and she looks at the message sent from Parson. Sebastian and Stefano return just as she pockets her phone. “I have to go,” she announces. “I have to get back to the station. Will you be alright?”

“We’ll be fine,” Sebastian answers cooly. 

Kidman nods slowly. She glances at Stefano, then Sebastian, and then she turns back to Lily. “You keep an eye on them,” she says. 

Lily smiles weakly. “I will.”

Stefano walks Kidman out, but neither of them says a word.

  
  
  
****


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look things are going to pick up and then drop back down. It's a rollercoaster and you're on it.
> 
> Also... the plot of this story has changed like 12452345 times since I started writing it but like... always for the better? Sometimes? Writing is hard :/

**Chapter 22**   
He watches the last few visitors leave, and stays out of sight while the staff makes the rounds throughout the gallery. It’s not difficult, and the cameras do not worry him, most of them are off and the ones that aren’t he makes sure to avoid.

When most lights go out, he makes his way towards the northern hallway. He walks slow and moves cautiously around the corners until he stands before Valentini’s office door. 

He knows things are moving too fast. He’s taking a big risk just being there, but he has to get in. He has to find it.

The key he has works, and sends a silent thank you to the locksmith, for working so quickly. The door to the office opens and he glances over his shoulder before entering the office and closing the door behind him.

He stands still and listens for some time before he quickly begins to rummage through the office, going through drawers and shelves, while trying not to make too much of a mess. He swears under his breath, cursing the artist for the trouble he has to go through.

He spots it too late and hears the footsteps just in time to know that he is going to get caught. The blue coat on the coat hanger by the door. The sound of heels approaching the door and keys sliding into the already open lock.

Whoever is trying to unlock the door hesitates. Then the door opens. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

-

Sebastian fusses over his daughter all night. 

Stefano treats them all dinner, and Lily eats enough syrup coated pancakes for three. He doesn’t say much, but he goes with Sebastian and Lily when Lily insists he should join them. 

After dinner, they drive around town, as a way to try and calm down and let the food settle. Sebastian has the radio on, but the volume is low. Lily sleeps in the backseat. She had fallen into slumber just a few minutes after they left the restaurant, and sat curled up with Sebastian’s jacket draped over her sleeping form.

“God,” Sebastian sighs while he drives. “Thank you, Stefano. I thought… when I got the call… and when I couldn’t get a hold of her… I thought I’d lost her. Anything could have happened.”

Stefano gives an agreeing nod. “I’m glad Lily’s okay,” he says. “And I’m glad she trusts me enough to come to me for help. I don’t know what I would have done if you’d told me she was missing.”

Sebastian stops at a stoplight, and when they stand still the rain starts falling. Stray droplets at first, but after a while the rain grows heavier. “I was so scared,” Sebastian admits silently. “I’ve never been so scared in my entire life.”

Stefano doesn’t say anything. He watches Sebastian, and his worried features lit only by the red stoplight and headlights from passing cars. 

“When I couldn’t get a hold of her… when someone else picked her phone up…” Sebastian shakes his head. “I was ready to tear the city apart to find her, but at the same time…” He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, hard enough that it hurts. That pain distracts him from the ache in his chest, but only for a short while. “At the same time I didn’t want to find her,” he says. “I didn’t want to find her, in case anything had happened to her. I wouldn’t be able to take it.”

“I understand,” Stefano coos. “You had every right to be frightened, caro.”

“Some father I am,” Sebastian sighs. “I wanted to handle it well. I really did. I’ve dealt with missing children before, just…”

“It’s different when it’s your own child.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian nods. “It feels as if the world falls apart.”

Stefano frowns and puts his hand over Sebastian’s. “It’s okay,” he says. “Lily is safe. She’s here with you.”

Sebastian nods, trying to shake the worry and concern away, and it works. A little bit at least. “Thank you. It means a lot that you’re still here. To both Lily and me.”

“Whatever you need,” Stefano says.

The red light turns green and they drive on. Stefano offers to tell Sebastian whatever Lily managed to convey when she arrived at his apartment, and Sebastian agrees. They head back to Sebastian’s house, to put Lily to bed. She wakes when her father unbuckles her seatbelt, and she lets him carry her inside.

“I’m too big for this,” she yawns when he carries her up the stairs.

“You’ll never be too big, honey. I’ll always have you when you need me to,” Sebastian coos into her ear. 

“Where’s Stefano?”

“Downstairs, honey. But you need some rest,” Sebastian says when he puts her down on her bed. “You rest and we’ll talk more in the morning, okay?”

Lily frowns and nods slowly. “I want to say goodnight,” she says. 

“Of course. I’ll ask him to come up and see you, if you’d like.” Sebastian kisses his daughter’s forehead and tucks her in. He chuckles when she says something about not brushing her teeth. It’s obvious that she can barely keep her eyes open. “Tomorrow,” he tells her. “We’ll worry about brushing your teeth tomorrow.”

She smiles and settles in. Sebastian heads back downstairs. “She wants to say goodnight,” he says and juts his thumb at the stairs. 

Stefano looks surprised. “To me?”

“Yes, you,” Sebastian says. “You go upstairs, I’ll fix us up some coffee.”

“So late?” Stefano asks with a tired smile.

“Are you planning on sleeping anytime soon?” Sebastian asks and Stefano’s smile fades slightly before he shakes his head. “Neither do I.”

Sebastian retreats into the kitchen and Stefano heads upstairs. He’s gone for several minutes before he comes back downstairs, looking even more tired than before. “How’s that coffee coming along?” he asks when he steps into the kitchen. 

“Just a few minutes away,” Sebastian says. He sits down seems to zone out. 

Stefano takes the seat next to him and they sit in silence until the coffee is done. Sebastian pours two generous servings and the silence drags on until the beverages are cool enough to drink.

Sebastian isn’t sure what to say, and Stefano seems to be out of words too. The silence between them isn’t as comfortable as it usually is. There are worry and previous tension in the air, swirling around like a barely visible mist.

Several times Sebastian opens his mouth to speak but closes it again because he loses his train of thoughts, or thinks better of what he has to say.

“Stay,” he says when the ticking of the clock on the wall, and he silence becomes too heavy he can’t bear it.

“Of course,” Stefano answers, just as softly, or perhaps as weakly as Sebastian had sounded.

They sit still for some time longer. Their drinks go cold and they sit there looking at one another as if they’re beacons of comfort in the dark. 

Sebastian is the one that looks away first. He lowers his head and his shoulders sag and tremble as he lets a few sobs escape him. Stefano is silent when he moves his chair closer to Sebastian and wrap an arm around him, and he’s silent when Sebastian leans into him and let the sobs become more frequent.

Neither of them says anything until Sebastian’s sobs have silenced down and he has stopped trembling. Only then Stefano speaks, “Lily is not the only one who needs rest,” he murmurs into Sebastian’s ear. 

“Right.” Sebastian sniffles and wipes his cheeks with the back up his hand. 

Stefano pulls away, slowly. “Let’s try and get some sleep, shall we?” He offers Sebastian a hand when he gets up and Sebastian takes it. 

They go upstairs together, and just like with Lily, neither of them bothers to get ready for bed other than to shed a few articles of clothing. Jackets, shoes, pants and in Stefano’s case; his dress-shirt.

Once they’re dressed down they climb into bed. Sebastian curls up into himself while Stefano takes his place next to him. A few minutes pass until Sebastian turns around, but the moment he does he has to close his eyes. He can’t stand the way Stefano looks at him.

He squeezes his eyes shut so tightly it hurts.

Suddenly there’s something touching his arm, and Sebastian flinches back. Stefano gently hushes at him and the touch is back. Sebastian flinches again but not as violently. He opens his eyes and this time Stefano’s eyes are closed. It makes it easier but not by much.

Stefano touches him again. His fingers are featherlight on Sebastian’s skin.

“Let me,” Stefano whispers, voice so soft it sounds like a sigh. 

Sebastian shuts his eyes again, though not as hard, and takes a deep breath. He nods, but it takes what feels like ages until there’s a hand on his arm. He shudders, not because it’s unpleasant, but because the touch is so gentle and it almost tickles his skin.

Stefano’s fingers brush against his skin, gentle caresses and that seem too calculated and soothing to be random.

Sebastian swallows hard and opens his eyes. Stefano looks up and meet his gaze. 

“You’re trembling,” he says. 

“I…” Sebastian gulps and looks down at his hands, they’re shaking like he’s freezing. He looks back at Stefano. “I just…”

Stefano understands, despite not having to be told a word. The look in Sebastian’s eyes says what all he needs to know to scoot closer and wrap his arms around Sebastian’s quivering form.

He gently hushes Sebastian when he opens his mouth to say something. “No need,” Stefano coos. “Rest.”

Sebastian hesitates. It feels as if he’s about to start crying, but the tears won’t come and his feelings boil within him. He doesn’t know what to feel, and he’s grateful that he doesn’t have to speak. he’s not sure he would be able to if he tried to. 

He slithers his arm in under Stefano’s body, and pulls him closer, burrowing his face in the crook of the artist’s neck. He falls asleep like that, held together by will and Stefano’s arms around him.

Stefano remains awake for some time. He lies with Sebastian in his arms even though it’s almost too warm to bear. 

It is Sebastian, in his heavy sleep, that finally parts away from him to seek a cooler place to rest. Stefano doesn’t mind. He stays still and watches over Sebastian until there’s a commotion in Lily’s room. When Sebastian doesn’t respond to the soft rustling, Stefano decides to get up and make sure everything is alright, but he doesn’t even have time to exit the room. When he opens the door to the bedroom he finds a disheveled Lily in the hallway outside. 

Her hand is raised, as if she was just about to open the door, or knock. She blushes when she sees Stefano. “I-I didn’t know you were still here,” she whimpers.

Stefano crouches before her. “No need to fret, carina. What is the matter?” He pushes some of her hair away from her face. “I heard you in your room, I was just about to check on you.”

Lily gulps and looks past the artist into her father’s room. “Is dad asleep?” she asks, concerned.

“He fell asleep some time ago,” Stefano says with a soft nod. “I think it’s best if we let him sleep. He was so worried he nearly passed out,” he says. “Would my company suffice?”

Lily nods. “Can you come with me to the kitchen? I’m thirsty.”

“Lead the way,” Stefano says. He stands back up and closes the door to Sebastian’s bedroom, making sure to be as quiet as possible. When he turns back to Lily she’s holding her hand out. He takes it without a word and follows her downstairs.

The two sneak down the stairs and turn the lights on in the kitchen. Stefano pours Lily a glass of water and she takes it with a grateful smile. She doesn’t say anything at first and opts for quietly sipping her water. 

“Sorry for waking you up,” she mumbles unexpectedly. 

Stefano smiles at her. “Don’t be sorry, darling. I hadn’t fallen asleep yet.”

“Really?” Lily asks, sounding surprised. “It’s so late…” She glances over at the clock on the wall. “I didn’t even know you were still here. I thought you’d gone home.” 

“Your father asked me to stay,” Stefano confesses. “You know I can’t say no to him.”

Lily smiles to herself. “He’s lucky to have you,” she says. “And I’m glad you’re here. I didn’t really want to bother him anymore today.”

Stefano carefully considers his words before he gestures for Lily to sit by the table. “Carina, trust me when I say that you coming to him for help, or comfort, does not bother him. Not even in the slightest. He cares deeply about you.” He sits down next to her and takes her hand. “So don’t worry about bothering him. I’m certain that he doesn’t mind.”

“Does it bother you that I came to you?”

“No,” Stefano says, shaking his head. “You may always reach out to me if you need anything, but I think that you should always consider going to your father first. You are not a bother, Lily, if that’s what you’re trying to ask.”

The young girl looks uncertain for sometime before she nods. “Okay,” she mumbles.

She doesn’t speak up again, so Stefano decides to send her back to bed. “Very good,” he tells her. “Then, let’s get you back to bed, shall we?”

-

“Juli Kidman speaking. Who is this?”

There’s a long pause, and Juli thinks she might have received some kind of prank call from a tipsy Joseph. She sighs and is just about to hang up when a timid voice speaks up. “Y-Yes, hello?”

“Hello. Who am I speaking to?”

“I’m sorry for calling so late… but it’s important… and I don’t think it can wait.”

“Who is this?” Juli insists. 

There’s another pause. “Could we meet somewhere? At the station? I think it’s best if we speak in person.”

Juli looks around in her apartment. She’s gotten ready for bed, but could still head out if she wanted to. Normally, she’d jump right back into her shoes and rush to the office, but it’s been a long day and she’d rather stay at home if she could. She’s got to catch up on sleep. She considers for a moment. “What’s this about?” She asks. “Who am I speaking to?”

The woman on the phone sounds impatient, and a bit frightened, which makes Juli alert despite the late hour. “It’s Olivia Sandoval… from Union Gallery. I might have some information that you need.”

Juli jumps at the offer, forgetting everything about sleep and rest. “Could you meet me at the station?” she asks. She looks at her watch and immediately starts to get dressed. “I can be there in ten minutes.”

“I will be there.”

Kidman hangs up the phone and rushes to grab her keys and jacket before leaving the apartment. The streets are mostly empty this late at night. It’s a weekday and most people seem to be sleeping. 

She arrives at the station and parks a few spots next to the only other car there. She can see someone sitting in the car when she pulls into the parking lot, but they don’t get out until Juli gets out of her own car. 

“Ms. Sandoval?” Juli asks, despite knowing the answer. “Let’s head inside. We can speak in my office.”

Olivia looks nervous, but she does follow Juli into the building. She glances over her shoulder several times and doesn’t relax until they’re inside the station, being greeted by a few tired officers before they step into Juli’s office and close the door.

“Please have a seat,” Juli says, nodding at the couch. She herself sits by her desk and produces a notebook from a drawer before getting back up and sitting a bit closer. “You mentioned that you might have information that I need. Is that concerning the vandalizing of the gallery? Or the ongoing murder case?”

Olivia hesitates and looks at the door once more. “It’s about the murder case,” she says. “It might be nothing…” She gulps and seems to shrink in the couch. 

“Any information you have might be useful,” Juli says. “You made the effort to get me here, this late. You might as well share what you know.” She shifts slightly in her seat, making an attempt to appear casual, and not tense like a wire. “So please. Do share what you know.”

“Alright…” Olivia nods. “You’re right of course.” She takes a few deep breaths. “There’s been some… odd people at the gallery lately,” she begins explaining. “Coming and leaving at odd hours… Snooping around in places where they shouldn’t be.”

Kidman takes notes as Olivia explains. “Do you know any of these people? Are they men? Women?”

“It’s… mostly a man,” Olivia says. “I uh… I don’t know him, but he seemed to be a fan of Mr. Valentini, or maybe they’re friends. I’m not sure. He’s approached me several times, asking me to let him into Valentini’s office.”

“Have you ever given him access?”

Olivia shakes her head. “I haven’t let him in. I… I don’t even know who he is!”

“Could you describe him or identify him if you saw him?”

“I might,” Olivia mumbles. “If I saw him I’d recognize him.” She shakes her head. “But he hasn’t always been a visitor. He showed up fairly recently… just a week or so before the break-in… and… uh… the murders.”

Juli nods. “Do you think he’s the perpetrator?”

The young woman shrugs. “He doesn’t… look like the type,” she says. “He seems nice but… I don’t know. I’m not a detective or anything.” She shoots Juli a confused frown. “Do you think you’ll be able to find him?”

“If he’s who we are looking for then, yes. It might be good to bring him in and ask him some questions. A misunderstanding is that last thing we need.”

“I agree.”

Juli nods to herself and then gets back up and fetches a form from her desk. “Would you mind filling this in?” She asks. “It’s mostly formal, so that I can say that you were here. You may remain anonymous if you’d like.”

Olivia gulps. “No. It’s fine. I’ll fill it in.” 

When she reaches for the form a ring glistens on her finger, and it catches Juli’s eye. It’s a wedding ring, and it looks new or greatly cared for. “Are you married?” Juli asks.

Olivia notices that she’s looking at the ring on her finger. She smiles. “Yes. Got married half a year ago.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you. We’re very happy.”

Juli flashes her a quick, but mostly polite smile as Olivia starts to fill the form in. 


End file.
